Possessed By Love
by FoxFlame
Summary: Kagome has to fight another soul for her own body, but how does this lead up to a romance between her and Sesshoumaru? Who exactly is this other soul inside her, and how is Naraku and his new incarnation involved? SesshoumaruKagome pairing. R&R!
1. Don't Ever Underestimate Anyone

Possessed By Love  
  
Written by: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own Inuyasha, But Yuna and Haru are my creations (no using without permission! PlEzZ N ThAnKzZ)  
  
ReViEwW... and just to let you know, im getting used to fanfiction.net, so please don't mind if the comics in the begging, or anything is a little unorganized...im fixing the problem....isnt mediaminer.org so much easier??  
  
Pairing- Sess/Kag- makes no sense at all in the beginning right? (  
  
Chapter One: Don't Ever Underestimate Anyone  
  
Was it true what they say? Has the cold hearted and ruthless taiyoukai of the West fallen love? Could one woman be able to pass the barriers he put around his heart, where so many before her failed?  
  
Despite his natural urge to say no to such accusations, he could not lie to himself any longer. Tightening his hold on the object of his passion before him, Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion. ' I am in love'  
  
Yuna smiled to herself. What the telepath had just heard made her feel elated. 'How did this come to be?' she often wondered, but never bothered to try and answer.  
  
As of now, she was in his arms, staring at the setting sun from his palace balcony. Her emerald orbs followed the tree line that lay far off into the horizon, setting the boundaries of her recently acquired lands.  
  
The Lady of the West cuddled more with the Lord, letting a small sigh pass her lips before saying "Oh Sessie, why don't you ever tell me yourself about your love? Why must I hear it inside your mind?"  
  
Her voice was very small and quaint, but only when she spoke to him. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, and then answered "Our love has no need to be expressed in useless words"  
  
Yuna, although not completely satisfied with the answer, kept silent. The couple just held each other, as they watched the sun go down for the day, signaling nights soon arrival. "Do you remember..."  
  
Yuna began "When we first met?"  
  
"Yes, the day is burned in my memory." He replied  
  
"Hm... yes... how can one forget such a rush?" she inquired playfully, as the scenes of their... meeting... played in her mind.  
  
"You can't. I have already tried." Sesshoumaru said in the most teasing way he could, which was still very serious.  
  
"Oh, now why would you want to forget such an occasion?" He chose not to answer. "Yes, well I would want to forget my near demise as well" chuckled Yuna.  
  
"Ha, I remember things quite different."  
  
"Oh Sessie, don't be mad. You should think of it as a complement actually. No one has ever come so close to beating me before."  
  
"Hn" was all the Lord chose to say. With that small sound from his mouth, the discussion seemed to end. The couple then found their way back to the loving silence they were in before. Until....  
  
"My Lord!" called a high pitched voice. Sesshoumaru turned his cold face towards his bedroom door, where a small toad demon was waddling across the threshold. Yuna's usual cold mask also came in to place at the unexpected arrival. "Excuse me My Lady, but I must speak with Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken cried.  
  
"And tell me, rodent, why must I leave? Is the news so important that it cannot be said in hearing distance of my delicate ears? Do you take me as an incompetent woman unable to handle the business of her own lands?" Yuna spat towards the now shaking with fear being before her.  
  
"No My lady! You misunderstand, you see..."  
  
"I am not the one who misunderstands maggot! You shall learn your place!" And with a swift movement of her right hand, Jakken was sent into the northern wall of the bedroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing to the open abuse of his retainer, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, and told Yuna that she could continue her torture once the message has been relayed.  
  
"Speak now Jakken, before my tolerance wears even thinner." He said to the toad crushed into the wall. Jakken, gathering himself slightly, replied "It is Naraku! He has entered your lands, accompanied by a new incarnation!" With that said Yuna's emerald eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"Oh Sessie! I shall handle this! It has been so long since I have battled!" she said, her voice now back into its sweet tone.  
  
"No" he replied flatly. "And why not?" she said, a little more firmly. "Naraku is a demon of great power. You would not be able to handle him."  
  
"And how do you know this?" "I have battled him myself many times."  
  
"And my guess it ended in failure. Please Sessie! You got to battle the last time...."  
  
"No."  
  
Jakken watched the argument, waiting for his chance to jump in, and deliver the rest of his news, but no such opening came.  
  
"I am going." And with that last statement, Yuna jumped of the balcony. Sesshoumaru made to follow her, but Jakken cried "My Lord! Naraku ha also brought with him millions of demons! Surely Lady Yuna will not be able to reach Naraku alone!"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not even wait to hear his last words, for he jumped off the balcony, right after Yuna.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She gracefully glided down the side of the palace. Using her telekinetic powers to steady herself, Yuna stopped in mid air a couple of feet above the ground.  
  
Her long, black hair, that came well past the elbows swayed behind her, while some strands crossed over her ivory face. She was draped in a silky, silver toga-like garment, which didn't do well to cover her fully.  
  
Yuna's emerald eyes glowed a dangerous violet, as she saw the hoard of demons charge toward the castle.  
  
'That damn maggot misinformed me. Oh well, more time to play' She then put her left finger to the purple crescent that resides under her wrist. After drawing the necessary power from it, she engulfed her hands in a violet light.  
  
The weak demon front-line was instantly disintegrated as she let loose a giant tornado of light. A few cries were heard as their bodies were sucked into the seemingly abyss of violet.  
  
Once completely gone, Yuna landed on the ash covered earth below her.  
  
"I told you to be careful with your powers. You might burn down half the palace." Said Sesshoumaru, while a white cloud disintegrated at his feet.  
  
"How can I have any fun without causing at least a little destruction?" she smiled. "You shall have all the time to destroy, for there are more coming." Sesshoumaru nodded back towards the woods, where millions of demons appeared.  
  
Yuna only smiled.  
  
The demon couple battled relentlessly, fighting alongside Sesshoumaru's army. Killing the demons was simple enough, but they seemed to double with every one they killed. 'This is getting us no where, love' Yuna said, entering Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
'We shall never get Naraku at this rate. Killing him surely means a victory. I am going ahead. Take care...' And with that, Yuna rose into the night sky, and began to follow the strong energy signature.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The branches sharp ends left small bleeding marks in its wake, as the demoness flew lower. Her flawless skin was being tainted, but flying high is almost like having a neon sign with an arrow pointing to her position. Yuna continued on her journey to the northern borders, following the energy radiating from there. In a matter of minutes, she came to the origin of the energy.  
  
She landed in a small clearing, right at the base of a cliff.  
  
Something was wrong. 'This is where he should be' she thought, while her eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Show your self" she said aloud. Her summoning was answered, as movement was heard in the darkness in front of her.  
  
A low, calm voice replied "As you wish, My Lady." A white baboon with a blue face stepped into the moonlight.  
  
Yuna, floating once again and touching her crescent, said to the man "Naraku! I shall be your downfall. Prepare yourself for battle."  
  
He only chuckled softly to her declaration of death. In a mocking sort of tone, he said "Oh, Lady Yuna, I have no intention of fighting you" at that moment, a tall pale demon with flaming red hair emerged from the darkness beside the crouching baboon. He had piercing blue eyes, whose color matched with the tiger stripes that covered his face.  
  
"He shall be your opponent."  
  
Yuna observed the figure before her. "I shall go through him then. You are next Naraku." Her eyes then went back to the unknown demon.  
  
"What is your name, so I can engrave it on your tomb?"  
  
Naraku chuckled once more, though nothing was amusing in the situation. "Forgive me, Lady Yuna, but he has no name. I do not see him worthy of one. But, do not fret. His small power shall be more than enough for you."  
  
Yuna, enraged at the insult, sent the unexpecting Naraku flying into the cliffside. What surprised her most, was when the baboon pelt fell to the ground, empty, save for the small wooden puppet wrapped in ebony strands of hair, that lie next to the heap of cloth.  
  
"I shall finish you, and than your creator." She said to the demon. 'He has no energy. I sense no power in him whatsoever. Naraku obviously underestimates me'  
  
Yuna decided to begin the battle by sending the demon into the cliffside, just as she did 'Naraku'. The demon made a crater in the stone wall, but he arose unharmed. His stripes glowed violet, before he ran at the floating telepath.  
  
Once again, she sent him away. "You will have to do better than that weak one." No sooner than the word left her lips, did the demon fly at her in the air with a new found speed. Caught unaware, Yuna could only wonder why this demon would hang on to her body.  
  
His limbs encircled her, making it impossible to move.  
  
No-name seemed to be waiting for something, because he just held on to her floating form. "You never learn, do you?" Yuna focused her mind on him, and tried to send him off, but that move alone proved to be fatal. Yuna's cries of pain echoed throughout the lands, scaring birds out into the sky.  
  
She fell from the air like a brick, landing hard on the ground below. The red haired demon's blue stripes began to glow a brighter violet with every breathe Yuna drew.  
  
She screamed in pain, as she felt her energy get sucked from her body by brute force.  
  
The demon upon her seemed to be in slight agony, for he closed his eyes in a way that suggested it. The transition of power was taking its toll on him as well. But he was on the receiving end of strength, so pain soon turned to power. If only the same could be said for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sliced through the last five demons with his whip, before settling himself on the ground. Looking around, he saw most of his troop had survived the sudden assault on the palace.  
  
With wavered breathe he commanded "Go, now and search every inch of our lands. Find her."  
  
The troop needed no further explanation and set of into the sky. Sesshoumaru followed suit, to search for his lost love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna felt like she was going to be sucked dry of any power, and she was right. The parasite wouldn't loosen its hold on her, and his power increased with every second.  
  
'As I grow weaker, he grows stronger!' Her screams still bounded around them, echoing and bouncing off every tree. But the sound soon died, as she fell limp in the demons arms.  
  
The red headed parasite stood up, staring at the almost life-less body before him. His job was done. He turned his blue eyes, which were dimly fading from violet, towards the far off mountains that resided in the East.  
  
That is where he was heading, for that was where his master was.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Fox- The pairing is different, but only in the begging so please read on! Review! 


	2. Maybe You Are Worthy Of A Name

Possessed By Love  
  
Written by Foxflame  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- but Yuna, and Haru are my creations. No using, unless I give permission-(PlEzZ N ThAnNkZz!)  
  
Oh yea- I forgot to mention this is the last chap's author notes- I didn't really explain much about Sesshoumaru's first meeting with Yuna, because I might make a little side story about it. (That is, if this story goes off well of course!!) Anyway on with the show!! And don't forget.....  
  
ReAd AnD ReVvIeW!!  
  
Chapter Two: Maybe You are Worthy of a Name  
  
She watched as the tiny minnows splashed in the puddle. They tried to find a way out of the little water, but the little girl that confined them to that space would not let them leave. She, unknowingly of course, was practically torturing them.  
  
The child giggled with glee, as she watched her reflection be ruined over and over. She saw this as an entertaining way to pass the time. For children her age, free time was plentiful. Her parents were always working, and she didn't have any siblings to play with. So this was her way of enjoying herself. Unfortunately, her joy was short lived, as the minnows died from dehydration.  
  
Taking this as a small loss, she headed back to her families one-room hut, which resided on the outskirts of their village. Time passed very slowly that day. The little girl was very bored, now that her minnows died. She decided she would play outside, despite the smoldering heat that Feudal Japan was enduring.  
  
She stepped outside, blinking furiously, as the sun's light invaded her eyes. It took some getting use to, but her vision came back into focus, just in time. She watched with open eyes as a very tall, pale man walked past her hut. He had the longest, and reddest hair she had every seen! Oh how she wanted to play with it!  
  
She was imagining how pretty the hair would look, once she put nice braids and flowers in it. Despite her conscious telling her not to speak to strangers, she ran up to the man.  
  
He stopped short once he saw the human child standing in front of him. He gave her a cold stare with his piercing blue eyes, which, in a way, screamed ' Move out of my way, or I shall do it for you' But the little girl did not take the obvious hint.  
  
She just stared at his long, red hair with hopeful eyes, which occasionally stared at his blue, tiger-like stripes. "'Cuse me mister" she inquired in a tiny, squeaky tone "Want to play with me? I can make your hair very pretty!"  
  
He just stared at her impassively. How dare she, a mere human child, speak to him in such a way? As if he were a plaything! The little girl just kept a happy smile on her face while awaiting his answer. He did not have time for this. Without a word, he simply stepped pass her, and continued walking.  
  
But the little girl would not give up easily. She would not let her one chance of fun simply walk past her. So she ran and caught up with the man, stopping right in front of him once again. With a slight sparkle in her little brown eyes, she said in the cutest voice "Pweez mister!"  
  
He stared at her once again. Before he could do anything to respond, shrieking voices came from the fields. Two people, male and female, came running with open arms toward the child (presumably the girl's parents).  
  
"Come here sweetie! Come to mommy! Stay away from that awful demon!" "Aw mommy! I wanna play with his hair! See how pretty it is?" The mother than sped up, leaving the father well behind her.  
  
She was still a considerable distance from her child, but that did not stop her from trying to save her. "No baby. Stay away! Come. Hurry and run to mommy!"  
  
But the child disobeyed. She wanted to play. So the little girl reached out and started to braid the man's hair. She did not have to reach high, for the man's hair reached to the floor.  
  
Anger was rising in him. How dare she touch him, with her filthy little hands? How dare these people openly insult him, and keep him from reaching his destination on time?  
  
The mother of the little girl finally reached him. She quickly wrapped her arms around the child, and pulled her away from the angry demon. "Oh baby, are you alright? Did the mean monster hurt you?" the foolish mother asked.  
  
The child wasn't listening, but reaching out with all her might to touch the man's hair again. He had heard enough. The demon put up his hand again, as if he were leaning against a wall, and touched the purple crescent that he had recently acquired, along with the new powers.  
  
In an instant the painful cries of the mother and child filled the air. They were both holding their heads, in a vain effort to block out the piercing sound that filled their ears. The child started to cry and wail loudly. The father, who by now reached the front of his home, watched in horror as his family was dying.  
  
But, fearing for his own life, he stayed hidden behind the tree, where he was observing their demise. Soon enough, the mother and child were put out of their misery, as their lifeless bodies hit the ground with a thud. The father whimpered in sorrow.  
  
He knew that the other human was watching his 'performance' the entire time. Did that pitiful excuse for a living being actually think he could hide from him behind a tree? If he had time to spare, he would have killed him too. But time was of the essence, and he had to take his leave. The demon kept on his path towards the East.  
  
As soon as the father saw the demon disappear over the hill, he ran to the lifeless body of his daughter. He cried while he cradled her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't make a big deal out of this!" said Kagome "I have to go back. Just for three days. I have my finals!" "No. You cant leave. We didn't find a single shard this week!" Inuyasha replied. "And you blame me?"  
  
"Well, maybe if your shard detecting skills were better, we would have found some! And maybe I would have been easier on you about leaving." Kagome was clearly loosing her patience.  
  
"My shard detecting skills are just fine! I don't see you tracking down any!"  
  
"Here we go again," whispered Miroku to Sango. "I don't understand why he wont let Kagome leave. She always returns." Sango said in the lowest whisper she could, because the fight between Inuyasha and Kagome have clearly taken a turn for the louder.  
  
What do you mean that my skirt is to short? That has nothing to do with the fight Inuyasha! You are just trying to change the subject!" Kagome's voice was echoing through the trees. "I believe our friend thinks that she will not return," replied Miroku.  
  
"Ya. Inuyasha thinks that she will probably go home and never come back to him" Shippo added. "But wouldn't Kagome want to come back for our sake as well?" asked Sango.  
  
"I bet Inuyasha didn't think of that. He only focuses on what Kagome thinks and would do for him. And since he always treats her rotten, he probably thinks she wants to leave him." Miroku turned around, after finishing his theory, to face the feuding pair.  
  
"Inuyasha. Let Kagome go. I, along with Kagome, assure you she will return." "Stay out of this monk! This isn't your-"Inuyasha stopped midway thought his sentence. His sensitive nose picked up a very familiar scent. "Inuyasha... what is it?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"It's.... Sesshoumaru." "What?" asked Sango and Miroku together. "This is strange. Why would he venture so far from his territory?" "Actually Miroku, we aren't that far from the Western lands. We are actually borderline to it. More towards the East." Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"I was unaware" Inuyasha's nose than picked up another disturbing scent. "Sesshoumaru is covered in fresh demon blood. And if I'm not mistaken, that blood is from Naraku's demons."  
  
"But why would Naraku and his demons attack Sesshoumaru?" inquired Shippo. "Doesn't always need a reason, does he?" Sango said. Her mind went straight to the thought of her brother, Kohaku, and how Naraku targeted her family to torture.  
  
"Maybe, Naraku is setting the stage for another one of his twisted schemes? Perhaps he took something of great value from Sesshoumaru?" Kagome theorized.  
  
"Che'. All my brother values are his weapons." Inuyasha than continued "Well, he is heading in the opposite direction now, so it's obvious it aint us he's targeting. C'mon, lets keep moving" The group nodded in agreement, and set off East.  
  
"Inuyasha. My finals....."  
~*~*~*~ Lord Sesshoumaru kept on searching. He stayed perched upon his white cloud, soaring over his lands, looking for any trace of Yuna. His sensitive nose caught the scent of his half brother, along with his companions.  
  
'What are they doing here?' he asked himself. He did not have time to muse over the matter though, as the general of his army came flying towards him. This demon's long, black, wings could be seen very clearly against the blue sky.  
  
His hands were like any humans, except for the long, claws that tipped each finger. He also had long, black hair, whose color matched perfectly with his big eyes. His clothes, which were also black, had strong armor covering his very toned body.  
  
"What is it Haru?" "Sorry for disturbing you, My Lord, but I believe to have found something of importance." Haru replied in his strong, rough voice. "Where?" "Towards the Northern border." "Take me to the site."  
  
Haru nodded, and began to fly towards the North, Sesshoumaru close behind. In a matter of twenty minutes, they arrived in a small clearing in the deep forest. An obvious battle took place here. "What is it you need to show me, Haru?"  
  
"Look, My Lord. I have found a baboon pelt, along with this wooden puppet. I believe that it belongs to Naraku." Sesshoumaru examined the items. He was about to ask a question, but Haru, almost reading his mind, said, "I did not find Lady Yuna anywhere. I think that she might have been moved"  
  
"What leads you to believe that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice slightly loosing control over its volume. "My army has searched every part of your lands, My Lord, and found no trace of her. And see here, how the ground is disturbed in this way, indicates she was lying here, and then probably moved."  
  
"You sound very confident in you theory, Haru. Lets just hope that you are wrong. Tell your army to search again. Also send out a small dispatch of solders, which you shall lead, to search the other lands beside my own. Now go." And with those orders replaying in his head, Haru turned towards the sky, and flew off.  
  
'Let her be alive' prayed Sesshoumaru, as he headed back to his palace, with a heavy heart.  
~*~*~*~ All the villages in the surrounding area were on lockdown. When a messenger from another village came to warn about a demon that killed a small child and her mother, all the inhabitants of the village that was told this, collected their children and returned to their homes.  
  
Families stayed crouched together in the corners of their one-room huts, awaiting the signal from the head of the towns that the danger had passed.  
  
When the demon walked through each village, and saw not a single soul about. He did not question or worry about it. It actually made his journey easier. He kept on walking east...  
  
About a mile away from him...  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, we're tired. We need a break. We have been walking all day!" Kagome complained. "Aw you weak humans. First you complain about wanting to go home, and now you complain that you're tired! Suck it up! We have to keep moving or we'll never find a shard." Said Inuyasha, as if that closed the topic.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, had other ideas. She turned around to face the rest of the group, and silently told them to sit down, and take a rest. Willingly, they obeyed.  
  
Hey! Who said you guys can take a rest!" Inuyasha cried. "Kagome did." Answered Shippo flatly, as he lied down next to Kirara. "Oh did she?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. I did. You're pushing us to hard. What if we were too tired to battle the next demon we come across? What help could we be to you?" Kagome asked. "Now, either you sit- Oops! Sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Inuyasha was lying face first on the ground. "Ya, Ya, I know" he mumbled. A moment later, the spell wore off, and he was able to sit right side up. "Well, I did get you to join us in a break!" said Kagome happily, while the others chuckled around her.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha replied, while sitting Indian style next to Kagome. The group then engaged in light conversation, while enjoying their little break. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was lost in deep thought.  
  
'Kagome...why does she even put up with me? Am I always such a jerk, as she repeatedly tells me? Maybe I am... I mean, I know I give her a hard time about leaving, but it's because... wait... why do I hate it when she leaves? 'Maybe you are afraid she'll leave you' he asked himself  
  
'Feh. Why should I care if that wench leaves? 'Because you know you would hate it if she left you' No I wouldn't.' he was arguing with himself 'Yes you would, and you know it. Say it. Tell her. Tell her 'Kagome, I love y-'  
  
"Shut-up!" Inuyasha said out loud. The whole group stared wide-eyed at his sudden outburst. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Eh... um..." then it hit him. An unmistakable scent filled his nose. "Naraku..." he whispered. "What?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No... it aint Naraku... its... an incarnation!" Inuyasha was muttering to himself. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet "Another one of Naraku's incarnations is close by. C'mon!"  
  
Without a word, the group jumped up. Kirara transformed into a larger version of herself, and waited for Miroku and Sango to hop on. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, as she quickly mounted Inuyasha. The group went soaring through the sky, following Inuyasha's lead.  
~*~*~*~ As the next village came into view, he saw that these people did not get the message. The village was still bustling, almost like a small city.  
  
Children were still playing, and adults still working in the fields. Well, he could not have thought that his journey would go smoothly, could he? It mattered not to him. He would just kill anybody who got on his way. The demon continued walking.  
  
A child's scream echoed throughout the village. Adults looked toward the origin of the voice, and saw a tall, red haired demon, somehow torturing a small boy. His friends ran in the other direction, into the arms of their frantic, awaiting mothers. One of the children cried to his mom, saying  
  
"He only asked him to get our ball... it aint our fault mommy!" In a matter of minutes, the entire village was screaming and running around, tiring to find family members in all the ruckus. However, the mother of the now dead child just stayed put, holding the body of her son.  
  
"There! That's him!" cried Inuyasha, nodding ahead. The group gasped at the site before them. The entire village was in total chaos. And, in the midst of it all, stood a red haired demon.  
  
This demon seemed oblivious to the chaos, because he just walked on through it all, with an emotionless mask on his face. Inuyasha landed in front of this demon, with Miroku and Sango on Kirara behind him.  
  
"He smells like Naraku. That's defiantly him. Kagome, take Shippo and stay to the side." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, and carried Shippo away.  
  
"Tell me where Naraku is, and maybe, just maybe, I'll allow you to live." The demon acted as though Inuyasha said nothing. His cold, emotionless blue eyes darted from Inuyasha, to Miroku, and then to Sango, who was still on Kirara.  
  
Moments passed, and the demon did not answer. He did not move an inch (besides the time when he touched something on his wrist) "Okay that's it! I gave you a chance!" cried Inuyasha as he unsheathed tetsusaiga, which instantly transformed. Inuyasha charged at full speed towards the demon.  
  
The demon made no move to dodge Inuyasha. All he did was stare at him. Inuyasha raised his sword high above his head and cried "This is it" but he was stopped inches away from his target. Inuyasha was suspended in mid air, and tetsusaiga was frozen in mid swing.  
  
The demon blinked once, and Inuyasha was sent soaring across the village. He felt as though someone were sending a huge punch, right through his stomach. He felt that if this 'person' were to push any harder, his intestines would be scattering the ground all around him. Inuyasha cried in pain during the entire 'trip' across the village.  
  
Finally, what seemed like forever to him, but was really only a few seconds, he crashed through a hut, containing the villages weapons. The hut crumbled all around Inuyasha, leaving him buried under the rubble. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, as she ran over to the wreck to free him.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango had their hands full with this demon. Sango gave out a loud battle cry as she flung her boomerang at him. It went flying through the air with great speed, but the demon just stood his ground.  
  
When the weapon was feet away from him, the demon focused on it, and sent it back towards Sango, in half the time, with twice the speed.  
  
Sango cried in pain, as her weapon rebounded upon her. She flew a few feet away, now unconscious, as her weapon landed on the ground at her side.  
  
Miroku looked back at Sango, shock in his eyes. "That's it!" he unwrapped his prayer beads. "Wind tunnel!" Suddenly a huge wind was sucking up everything in sight. Rocks and other materials went flying into the open void in his hand.  
  
The demon, which Miroku was hoping would get sucked in, stood where he was, without moving an inch. When a few objects came from behind the demon, which should have hit him, flew around him, Miroku understood that he somehow made a physic barrier around himself. But he didn't give in. Miroku could see the barrier weakening.  
  
The demon saw this as well. And, as a ploy to save him, he telepathically moved a child out of the protection of his house. The child screamed in fear, as the wind was sucking him in the void.  
  
Miroku saw this, and quickly sealed the air rip, just before the child was able to get sucked in. "Cheap trick!" he cried. "Don't worry. He wont be alive much longer Miroku" said Inuyasha weakly. He was now standing beside Miroku, obviously injured.  
  
"Stay back Inuyasha. You are hurt. I shall finish him!" Miroku cried, charging at the demon. But he was to slow, for the same thing happened to him, which happened to Inuyasha only moments ago. Miroku skidded to a halt about a couple of feet away from where Sango lay.  
  
Kirara, who had stuck beside Kagome to protect her, was now growling with rage.  
  
This distracted the demon, if only for a moment. That moment was just long enough for Inuyasha, who took it upon himself to charge. As soon as his fist connected with the demon's stomach, he watched in amazement as the stripes on his face glowed a bright yellow.  
  
The demon did some quick maneuvering, and latched himself onto Inuyasha. "Get off me!" Inuyasha cried. But the demon didn't release him from his hold.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha was screaming in pain, as he felt all his energy being forced out of his body. The stripes on the demon glowed brighter.  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, as she let go of her arrow. The arrow was instantly engulfed in a pink light, as it soared toward the demon. To preoccupied with his draining, the red haired incarnation did not notice the arrow until it was to late. Its force separated him from Inuyasha, who by now was too weak to defend himself.  
  
The demon made its first sound. Cries of pain. The sound did not last long however, as the demon recollected himself just in time to send one of Kagome's arrows away from him.  
  
The arrow flew with a new found speed right at Kagome. It pierced her arm, as she tried to doge the attack. She cried in pain as she held on to her left arm.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried, as he ran towards his surrogated mother. Kagome looked around her. Inuyasha was unconscious, along with Miroku and Sango, on the floor.  
  
The demon's face portrayed no emotion, as he looked around at his destruction. Kagome was to weak to do anything, besides telling Shippo to go check on the others. Kirara bent down to force Kagome onto her back.  
  
When she was seated upon her, Kagome looked back at the demon. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. They held no emotion whatsoever.  
  
The demon broke the connection their eyes had, and gazed at the setting sun. He wasted too much time battling these people. With his newfound speed, he raced towards the eastern mountains, where his master was waiting.  
  
'I thought Inuyasha only had speed like that' Kagome thought, before she passed out on Kirara's back.  
~*~*~*~  
  
He finally arrived. After levitating to the top of the mountains, he settled himself firmly on the ground, in the castle's courtyard. He looked around, and saw no one. Could his master have left already? But his doubts were silenced, as a female approached him.  
  
"Hello brother. Welcome home." It was Kagura. She looked at him from top to bottom, before nodding her approval. "Yes, Naraku said you were...different. He is waiting for you in his chambers."  
  
And with that, she turned and walked away. The no-name demon proceeded into the castle. His feet made low pitter-patter sounds as he walked along the wooden corridors of Naraku's castle. The walls were plain and dull, and he noticed that very few windows were placed in the walls. Rooms were scarce to come by, for every hallway he took, he noticed not one door, only walls.  
  
At last he reached the door that would lead him to his master.  
  
He knocked quietly, and awaited a response from the other side. "Come in, come in, my dear parasite." Said Naraku. The demon walked in, and closed the paper door behind him. The room he was in had no windows. It was completely black, with the exception of the dim light shining from the floor. He walked over to Naraku, who was seated next to the dimly glowing puddle. He sat as well.  
  
"See this? This is my way of watching over our travelers. Just recently, I saw Lord Sesshoumaru's attempts to find his love. I had her moved to my castle. I'm not quite sure what I am to do wit her, but I think I have an idea. Now look at the water, I shall show you what I am talking about."  
  
The demon turned his blues eyes towards the water, and noticed that he did not see his reflection, as he expected. He instead saw the village he was just in, and the people he just beaten. The little kitsune and the tiger- like pet were trying their best to help their fallen friends.  
  
"I was watching your performance. Very entertaining. I guess that I am correct in saying, that you now have the hanyou's abilities, along with Lady Yuna's?" The demon did not answer, but simply showed Naraku his right wrist.  
  
The purple crescent mark that was there, no longer was very dark. It seemed to be fading away.  
  
"Ah. I see. You cannot keep the powers you absorb for long. My guess is a twenty-four hour limit. But, non the less, I was wrong," Naraku stated, as he let go of is incarnation's wrist. He shifted slightly to look back at the puddle, where he saw the destruction the demon caused. "Your powers are not as weak as I thought. Maybe, just maybe, you are worthy of a name..."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Whew... that took a while to write(dunno y cuz it aint that long). Well, all the same, im happy im dun with it!  
  
It is kinda vague rite now, about the whole two souls in one body thing as the summary states, but trust me, it'll make sense soon, well maybe not soon, but it will k? lol  
  
sryy for spellin and type-o's!  
  
Kagome: hey fox? How come I go shot with my arrow! That's not supposed to happen! Im the hero-girl person!  
  
Fox- well..... I dunno... I just wanted you shot.  
  
Kagome: Hey!  
  
Fox: get over it  
  
Kagome: Hmph!  
  
ReViEwWw... MuWaZz 


	3. We Must Stay Together To Be Strong

Possessed By Love Written by Foxflame  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- but Yuna, and Haru are my creations. No using, unless I give permission-(PlEzZ N ThAnNkZz!)-  
  
I noe it says this is a Sess/Kag, but that wont come out until later on, and when it does it will be all the more sweeter, trust me... sryy.... Buh I hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter 3: We Must Stay Together To Be Strong  
  
She felt the warmth of a fire tickle her face. Trying to sit up was an obvious mistake, as a terrible headache washed over her. Flashes of what happened earlier that day was replaying in her mind, like a video on fast forward. The village....The dead boy...  
  
The crying mother... The parasite... Inuyasha...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out softly. She slowly opened her eyes, to meet with the bright glow from a crackling fire. Once her eyes were adjusted, she looked around her to find that they were still in the village.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were asleep, along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. 'I have to see if they are okay' she thought. Braving the pain in her head that was sure to come, Kagome slowly arose from her warm spot in the grass.  
  
"Ah" she whimpered. She grabbed onto her left arm, where there now was a neatly wrapped bandage. The pain went through her entire arm, causing it to go numb.  
  
'Well at least it's been cleaned.' She crept over find that Sango's wounds and Miroku's also were neatly dressed. 'It's a given that Shippo didn't do this. The villagers must have helped us.' Her eyes then left the pair before her to stare at the curled up shadow that was Inuyasha.  
  
Silently dreading the worst, she crawled over to him. Turning him over on his back, she realized that he had been seriously injured. His face bore many cuts, but none as big as the hole that was were his stomach was supposed to be.  
  
Kagome let out a silent gasp. 'He must be in so much pain' Sure enough, his face held an expression of serious agony.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha... I wish I could help..." Her urge to touch his face was met, as she traced his jaw line gently. 'Even in this state, he is beautiful.' Her heart wept for her hurting friend...her hurting love. 'If only....there was something...I could do'  
  
As if a higher power heard her thoughts, a pink light engulfed her finger tips. Kagome watched in pure awe as Inuyasha's smaller cuts vanished from sight. She looked to his gaped stomach to find that it has healed as well. Her hands felt amazingly warm. She felt as though she would never be unhappy again. This power was amazing.  
  
The light from her hands slowly faded, along with the look of agony on Inuyasha's face.  
  
What replaced it was a look of pure bliss. He let out a little sigh, as he tilted his head into Kagome's open hand.  
  
"...........K'gome..." Inuyasha mumbled before settling once again.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome cooed, softly removing her hand from his face.  
  
The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Deciding to get some more sleep before everyone else woke up, Kagome crawled back to her original position.  
  
In truth, her head was racing with so many questions; so many theories about what occurred only a couple of hours ago. But her eyes were being forced closed. The warmth that flowed through her from previously before still lingered in her, and Kagome decided to take the advantage of a peaceful sleep. She didn't even start to wonder how she attained the power to heal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He sat up in his bed, awaiting the suns definite arrival. With his back to the door, and his eyes out the balcony window, Sesshoumaru continued contemplating about her. 'It's been two days...' Two days that seemed to be an eternity 'Maybe today...' he prayed.  
  
Maybe, just maybe today would be the day he would find Yuna. The recent day's search's turned out to be useless, with the exception of Haru's evidence.  
  
'All I know, is that Naraku has something to do with this' Sesshoumaru tightened the hold he had on his white bed sheets at the name of the hanyou. 'How dare he....touch her...harm her....he will pay'  
  
His eyes slightly glowed red.  
  
The sun finally made its arrival, for the yellow orb came into clear view. Sesshoumaru thought for only a moment more, before getting out of his bed. He had decided.  
  
After clothing his naked body, and putting on his usual armor, he headed for the door. 'It will do me, and Yuna, no good sitting here and sulking.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's bare feet made a slight echo on his palace's stone floors. The corridors were empty and silent, which was quite unusual, for in the day servants and messengers usually plagued this wing in particular. His winding journeys through the halls were quite uneventful, that is, until he came to pass the servant quarters, where he met Jakken.  
  
He was carrying a plate of food, most likely Sesshoumaru's breakfast.  
  
"M' Lord! I have your meal." Jakken's high voice disrupted the eerie silence of the corridor. Sesshoumaru didn't even grant him a passing glance, as he kept on walking. Jakken, quite use to the behavior, followed him. He followed his master, waiting for when he would be spoken to. But as the minutes passed, not a word was said. In time, they came upon the front doors of the palace. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Jakken to spill the plate.  
  
"My Lord...your meal" he said again, holding the plate up high. Sesshoumaru looked completely enraged, as he grabbed the plate and threw it unceremoniously on the ground. The wonderful china broke into millions of pieces.  
  
The eggs were swimming in the soup, and the beverage was splattered all around. Jakken gave a cry of fear, as he wiped his face free from the breakfast spoil. "Please excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru. I simply..."  
  
"Jakken, I want you to keep an eye on Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru said, in a much colder voice than usual. Feeling that that statement was sufficient enough, he turned around and stepped outside. As soon as he was in a good spot, he began to form a white cloud at his feet.  
  
"My Lord, may I be as so bold to ask where you are going?" Jakken dared. "Yes, you are right, that is to bold." "Of course! Of course my lord!"  
  
Jakken watched as his master flew into the rising sun. As soon as his silhouette was out of site, a young child found her way to the great oak doors.  
  
"Jakken, where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?" Rin asked, while rubbing a tired eye. "Hm. Not that it is any of your business human..." Jakken said superiorly. But his tone softened as he saw the young child's expression "But he left to go find something he lost."  
  
"Oh, I hope Sesshoumaru-sama finds it! Rin want Sesshoumaru-sama home! Look! Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama a picture to make him happy, because he has been sad" she chirped, while pulling out a piece of paper from her pajama pocket. On it was a couple of stick figures, who you could figure out, who was who by looking closely.  
  
"Look, that's you, and me, and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pointed to each figure as she recited the names.  
  
"Who is that? With the scribbled out face?" asked Jakken, almost slightly interested.  
  
Rin's happy smile faded slightly, as she chocked out her answer through clenched teeth "That is Yuna-sama" "Why did you destroy her features?" Jakken screeched angrily.  
  
Rin's smile was now completely gone, and for once she had nothing to say (to Jakken anyway). The little human girl just turned on her heel, and walked away, leaving a puzzled toad demon clutching a piece of paper.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He never felt so alive. A force unknown was pulsing through his entire body, making him feel as he never did. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the warmth his body was experiencing.  
  
But his bliss was short lived, as memories flooded back to him. According to his memory of yesterday, he should be in pure agony. He should have a hole the size of a watermelon in his gut. And yet, when he brought his hand up to check on the wound, he only found bloody rags. 'How?' he wondered, but did not argue. His moment of brooding on the topic stopped as a familiar scent filled his nose. 'Kagome?'  
  
Her scent of lavender completely covered him, engulfing him in a world of her essence. 'Was it her who healed me? Even my demon blood couldn't heal me this quickly.'  
  
Inuyasha opened a weary eye, and looked up into the light blue sky. 'Shit! What time is it?' He quickly sat up, and looked around him. They were still in the village from yesterday. Looking across the clearing, and past the crowd of villagers that now surrounded the group, he noticed the broken weapon hut he fell through only 24 hrs ago.  
  
'So, it wasn't a dream'  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes fell back onto the people around him. The villagers gave a look of pure fear, as if he were to pounce on a child. And yet, in their eyes, were a mixture of gratitude and a want to serve.  
  
Across from the burned out fire wood lied Kagome. Her breathing was easy, indicating that she was still asleep. Miroku and Sango, on the other hand, were just awakening from their slumber.  
  
"Inuyasha...What..." asked Sango, but stopped in mid sentence as she noticed all the people surrounding them. "I don't know..." Inuyasha replied gruffly to her unasked question. He felt like he was on display for the village's amusement.  
  
Like it was fun to have a group of people almost die trying to help them, and now that they are here, practically defenseless, we can watch in amazement how they struggle with their injuries.  
  
Determinedly staring at his objective, Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, wake up" he whispered gently. "Hmm... later..." she groaned. "C'mon. We gotta go. These people give me the creeps."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, to see two, very close, golden orbs staring at her. Kagome, almost reluctantly, sat up. She blinked in awe at the group surrounding them. Suddenly, all the expressions on their faces changed. Warm smiles shone back at Kagome, with pure glee.  
  
Two children, boy and girl, braved the group by carrying over plates of food and drink. They settled it down next to Kagome, and said in unison "For Kikyo-sama and her friends."  
  
"Oh, but I am n..." Kagome tried to say, but was cut of as the head of the village came up next to her sitting form.  
  
"We have heard of your kindness and greatness Kikyo-sama. I am afraid all our tiny village can offer is this small bearing of food and place to be sheltered.We all agree in saying that we are truly blessed to be in the company of you."  
  
The head of the village got on his knees and put his forehead down to the floor. The rest of the village followed suit.  
  
"Oh please, get up. This is quite unnecessary, you see, because I am not Kikyo." The entire village gasped and looked up.  
  
"You jest us, fine Kikyo." One called from somewhere in the small crowd of heads. "No, I am not Kikyo. My name is Kagome." Sometimes, she really gets annoyed when this happens. The crowd grew even more silent, if it was possible. After a few uneasy moments, in which Kagome shared nervous glances with Sango, the head of the village spoke once more.  
  
"It matters not!" he cried happily. "These are our saviors! They shall be treated no different than we have already promised!" The village cheered in agreement.  
  
By now, Shippo and Kirara were up, and smiling happily at the cheering crowd. Sango kept a straight face, while Miroku waved and bowed frequently. But that act only lasted so long, as he spotted some village girls and withdrew himself from the circle. Inuyasha 'feh'd' and hopped up into a nearby tree, to watch the party from above.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara waited patiently in their little campsite for food to be brought to them. "Kagome how is your arm?" asked Sango. "Better." She lied "How are your injuries? They are far worse than mine."  
  
"Please do not worry. I have lived through worse." "So Sango, I cant help but wonder..." "Yes, I know Kagome. I had trouble sleeping for that exact reason."  
  
"So what do you think?" Kagome asked Sango was about to put her input, but the food had arrived. "Maybe this isn't the time." She said, looking around the village. Kagome nodded in agreement. A minute later Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and ate his meal; Miroku was no where in site. Inuyasha couldn't help but noticed that Kagome was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked her, in a rude sort of way. "Nothing!" she smiled falsely. "How are your injuries?" "They're gone." He said flatly. Sango gave him a very surprised look.  
  
"Truly, Inuyasha?" "Yeah. I woke up today, and they were gone." "But, even with your demon blood, the healing process should have been slower." Sango said. "What's your secret Inuyasha? I wanna know!" Shippo chirped.  
  
"I don't got one, runt." Inuyasha then eyed Kagome with suspicion. She seemed usually interested in the way her food was placed on her plate. He didn't know if he should say it, not knowing any proof, but he had to try. "I think I was healed." He said. "Really? Who would have that power but a very powerful miko?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. Kagome, you're a miko, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked "I wouldn't say that, but..." she replied nervously. But at that moment, Miroku came crashing into the center of the circle, crashing everyone's plates underneath his body. Kagome was glad for the distraction. How can she tell Inuyasha she was standing over his body, touching him, being worried, and then out of no where got a power surge and healed him? From somewhere in the distance, female voices cried  
  
"Hentai! Don't you dare come back here again!" Miroku was sporting a few new bruises, most likely from the women. Suddenly, the head of the village came pushing through the crowd. "We show you hospitality, and this is how you repay my village? By harassing the women?" he screamed in Kagomes face, as if it were her who did it.  
  
Inuyasha, enraged, stepped between him and Kagome. "Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" he screamed "I want you out of my village! Now!"  
  
"Why I" Inuyasha started, but was stopped by Kagome. "Its okay Inuyasha, we'll leave." She then picked up her yellow back pack, and began on the path out of the village. Inuyasha growled loudly, resulting in the immediate step back of the village people, and mainly the head of the village.  
  
"You couldn't resist, could you?" Sango asked Miroku angrily. He only smiled ad muttered many apologies, following in the wake of his fellow travelers.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Shippo asked. His question went unanswered, for the group didn't know what to say. They looked uneasily from one to another, hoping to get an answer to their uncertain destination.  
  
"Wait." Said Kagome "I sense.... Jewel shards... but they are very far off." "Do you know how many?" asked Inuyasha with a new found enthusiasm. "No. I think I am lucky enough to even sense these. They are about....5 miles away."  
  
"5 miles!" Everyone but Kagome said. There was a definite sigh of annoyance from Inuyasha. 'That is far away' he thought. "Well, might as well get a move on." He said. The rest nodded in agreement, and began their long walk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He looked out to the mountainside. His long, red hair was flying in the wind, almost like a cape. His thoughts wandered to many things, but none of which were interesting enough to hold his interest for long.  
  
In truth, he was quite bored. He had been restricted to the castle for only a day, and yet he felt so trapped. He wanted to be out there, free to do what he wished, and kill who he wished.  
  
"As do I, brother." The demon didn't move when he heard the voice. He knew who it was instantly. His eyes moved from its stare and followed the moving figure that was his sister, Kagura. Her bubblegum eyes did not look at him though, but stared at the mountainside he was just recently looking at.  
  
"I feel the same way as you. I want to leave. I don't want to be a puppet for that sick....monster." No-name didn't answer, but turned his head back to the view. "Do not try to hide it, brother. I know you long to be free as well. My, I mean, our sister, Kanna, is unfortunately loyal to him. She believes that she should follow his orders, not because he holds her life in his hands, which he does for us all, but because she doesn't think herself worthy of freedom."  
  
Her statement didn't seem to affect him in any way, but she continued on. Kagura knew he was listening with open ears. "Almost in the same way Naraku still doesn't deem you worthy of a name." No-name turned his eyes down to the floor. He didn't understand. Naraku, his master, his creator, said just recently he might be worthy of a name.  
  
And here, his sister is telling him otherwise.  
  
"Don't you think that everyone deserves a name? Should your power be who you truly are? Without a name, you are nobody. And that is how he sees you. Just another weapon to use, until it loses its luster."  
  
The demon was starting to get angry. Why was she telling him this? "Once free, you can pick a name, any name you want, for yourself. Isn't that what you want? An identity? To actually be more than a puppet for a higher power?"  
  
Kagura smiled to herself. She was reaching him. By offering him something, she will get his help in her quest for freedom. Her attempts to persuade Kanna ended up in serious pain.  
  
(Lets just say Naraku wasn't happy when he heard of her rebellious streak)  
  
"Come brother. There is a way. Join me, on my journey to freedom."  
  
The red hair demon turned to face her. Should he do it? Should he risk his life for freedom? Trust someone he only met? Should he risk his life for a name?  
  
He nodded his consent.  
  
Kagura smiled "There is much to do brother, and it will be hard. But we must stay together to be strong." Suddenly, a hot pain reared through her spider mark on her back. Naraku was summoning her. The demon gave an almost concerned look for his sister's face of pain, almost. "He is calling. I must go. Remember brother, don't utter a word."  
  
Like that would actually happen.  
  
Kagura walked through the winding hallways of Naraku's palace. She took no notice to the sound her feet were making, because in a matter of minutes she was in another of her master's chambers. She knocked quietly on the paper door, waiting for the order to come in.  
  
"Enter" she heard a cold voice order. Kagura slowly opened the door, and silently shut it behind her. Naraku was on the floor, looking into his water like crystal ball once again. "You summoned me?" Kagura asked. "Yes. I have a job for you." Naraku stood up, walking away from the puddle on the floor. He went into his robes, and pulled out a uniquely shaped amulet. "Take this down to the dungeon. In the fourth cell, our guest, Lady Yuna resides. I now know just what to do with her." Naraku seemed to have poison dripping on every word.  
  
"First, I want you to....take care of her, just enough to have her holding on to dear life. Understand. You cannot kill her, no matter what." Kagura nodded in understanding. Naraku the sat back down by the puddle, where he was watching Inuyasha, and more importantly, he was watching Kagome. Kagura could see that the 'screen' was filled with that miko's face.  
  
The one that traveled with Inuyasha. Oh how she loathed that wench. She truly hated her with every fiber of her being. But she didn't have time to brood on this, for Naraku then continued his orders.  
  
"When you are done, I will give you more instructions. Now go."  
  
She nodded, and turned the other way.  
  
Kagura headed through the door that would take her to the underground dungeon. The place was black and gloomy. Not one window was down here. The rats even abandoned living here, for the lack of food, water, and sunlight. Kagura was careful to keep her hands away from the mold covered walls, in fear that some left over blood or body part would meet her clean finger tips.  
  
Her bare feet made a soft sound through the hall. That was the only sound made at all down there. 'Cell one, two, three, four...ah here it is' she said to herself. She removed the amulet from her kimono, and placed it into the lock. It glowed gold before she heard a slight click, indicating the door was open.  
  
Sure enough, the massive brown door slid open, allowing Kagura access inside. Lady Yuna was chained against the far wall. Her hands were above her head; it seemed to be the only thing keeping her standing.  
  
Her once shiny hair was greasy and messed up. Her silver silk no longer looked silver, but a dirty grey. Yuna made no movement to acknowledge the fact someone was there. She hadn't eaten or drank anything for two days, and was already becoming weak.  
  
The fact that the parasite took most her power and that a ward was on her crescent, also added to her lack of energy. She had nothing left. Kagura walked across the room, and stopped right before Yuna.  
  
She tilted the Lady's head up, to make her look into her eyes. The once brilliant emeralds that resided there were gone, replaced by a cheap imitation green. Her face was covered in cuts; a sign some others were down here having their fun with her.  
  
"It would be a waste of my time and energy to torture you. You are already hanging on to life." Kagura stated coldly. Yuna's head just lolled down, unable to keep it up.  
  
Kagura slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark in her wake.  
  
"Pitiful. I shall not waste anymore of my time." With that statement, Kagura released her from her chains, and dragged her out of the dungeon.  
  
A few moments later, Naraku heard a knock on his door. "Come in Kagura."  
  
At that order, Kagura stepped into the room, holding what looked like a dead body. "Perfect." Naraku wasn't talking to Kagura though. He was looking back to the floor, where Inuyasha and his comrades were settling down near a stream for the night.  
  
"Go outside, and fly towards them." Kagura understood who he was speaking about. "Make sure that the girl finds Yuna, alone."  
  
Kagura needed no more explanation. She nodded once more, and headed out of the castle. When she reached the courtyard, she pulled a feather from her hair, which instantly grew to a big enough size for her and Yuna.  
  
Kagura threw Yuna's body unceremoniously onto it, and then climbed on herself. Kagura soared to a higher altitude, before turning her head back to the castle. There she saw the minimizing red dot that was here leverage to freedom.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Damn! I wrote that all in one night! Gasp! I need a break. Sryy spelling n stuff probably badd...  
  
Well what you think? C'mon I love reviews ppl!!! The good more than the bad, buh im flexiable...  
  
Kagome: I cant wait to see what's going to happen in the next chapter!  
  
Fox: You might not like it though.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But she'll meet up with me, so she'll like it  
  
Fox and Kagome : 'conceited'  
  
Sesshoumaru: I heard that  
  
Fox :How?  
  
Yuna: (blinks innocently)- No! I wasn't reading your minds and telling him! Stop accusing me of such things!  
  
Fox-...... I don't like you Yuna..... I think im gunna make u die in the next chapter.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Yuna : NO!  
  
Fox: Ok... fine....(crosses fingers... ill only kill her a little bit!) - wait that dunt make sense... oh well....lol..... 


	4. We All Make Mistakes

Possessed By Love  
  
By Foxflame  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- but Yuna, and Haru are my creations. No using, unless I give permission-(PlEzZ N ThAnNkZz!)  
  
So many questions are coming up, and so many chapters to go before they're answered!  
  
Innyubabe4e- Hey fox- when is the Sess/Kag coming!  
  
Fox- not until later on  
  
Innyuabe4e- But the only reason people (myself included) are reading the story is for the Sess/Kag!  
  
Fox- well, they'll get it...........................in time........ I intend on making this story long.  
  
Innyubabe4e- So? Why cant the Sess/Kag come earlier? I mean, they can just fall in love reeleee quick and stuff and I wuld be happy!  
  
Fox- That aint the point!  
  
Innyubabe4e- what point?  
  
Fox- you know... the point.... Their love has to be real...blah blah... it takes time....  
  
Innyubabe4e- :blank espression:  
  
Fox-.. forget it! Now on with the the chapter titled "We all make mistakes"  
  
Innyubabe4e- what that mean? We don't all make mistakes....well we do, but that makes no sense! It doesn't fit with the story or nothing!  
  
Fox- but that aint the point!  
  
Innyubabe4e- what point?  
  
Fox- ugh! I swear! I know dogs with more sense than this girl!  
  
Innyubabe4e- hey!  
  
Fox- just read, you'll understand.  
  
Chapter 4: We All Make Mistakes  
  
The wind made an echoing sound as she flew through the air. The currents in the sky were pushing against her feather, making her journey all the more difficult. And yet, the mountains from which she departed from were a good distance away, and she only began her flight a mere 10 minutes ago.  
  
Kagura was forced to stay down wind; she couldn't risk being discovered by the hanyou's sensitive nose. She scanned the lands for any sight of the group; but all she saw were trees.  
  
Suddenly, about a mile later, she noticed a far off smoke stack rising into the air. She smiled to herself. She had found them. Leaning into her feather, Kagura sped up the pace against the wind.  
  
Night had fallen by the time she reached them. Her bubblegum orbs kept a close watch on the miko in particular, for it was her she needed to separate from the group. Now, the only problem was how to go about it. In truth, she hadn't put much thought into it.  
  
She didn't even consider how hard it was going to be to detach the miko from her comrades. She heaved a sigh. 'This isn't going to be as easy as I had hoped'. After shifting the almost life-less body to a more suitable position, she made herself comfortable floating in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome heaved a mental sigh. She was glad Inuyasha dropped the healing topic. She really didn't want to reveal what she had done. 'But why?' she asked herself. Wasn't it a good thing? Being able to heal? 'I'm just being stupid' she reasoned.  
  
'I'm going to tell them. They'll probably think its great, being able to heal. But what if they get mad that I didn't tell them before?.... STOP' she yelled at herself.  
  
'I'm just letting myself get carried away on a topic that isn't a big problem. If it comes up again, I'll just explain what happened. That's all. Case closed.' And with that, her mental debate ended.  
  
As the rest of the group did the campsite chores, Kagome prepared her clothes and items for a relaxing bath in a nearby river. Once her towel, clothes, and shampoo were in hand, she got up, and began walking into the trees.  
  
"Be back in a bit!" she called back to Inuyasha, who recently returned from bringing firewood. "Hey, where does she think she's going?" asked Inuyasha openly.  
  
"To take a bath" answered Shippo, who at the time was playing with Kirara. "Feh, she takes one of those things every time we stop for the night near a river." He complained.  
  
"Maybe it's a women thing" Shippo called back while running in circles, trying in vain to catch his tail. "But Sango's a women, and she doesn't do that as much as Kagome" added Miroku, who was listening in on the conversation.  
  
The three men looked at each other and shrugged. Something questions aren't meant to be answered.  
  
Kagome followed the sound of running water. Through the darkness she couldn't see the stream, but she knew it was there, and that it was close. Minutes passed by jumping over fallen trees and avoiding collision with sharp branches.  
  
As she suspected all along, a river materialized in the forest's dark depths. Kagome smiled with glee. She couldn't wait to rid herself of all the filth she collected over the past couple of days. She removed her long-sleeved school shirt and her short green skirt, and neatly placed them near the river's edge.  
  
Without a moment to loose, she jumped into the flowing water.  
  
Kagome let out a grateful sigh as she dunked under the surface. After a short while, she emerged again, feeling rejuvenated. Next, she put a health serving of shampoo into her hands and began scrubbing her scalp. She was in heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'This is quite boring' she thought. Kagura had been flying in the sky for well over an hour, and not a signal thing of interest happened in the camp below. Minutes passed quite slowly, and Kagura was just about to fly down there and begin a battle just for entertainment, when it happened.  
  
The miko took some of her belongings and headed into the darkness unaccompanied.  
  
Now Kagura watched with great interest at the girl's sudden act of leaving. When she saw the miko head far in the other direction, she turned her feather and followed after her.  
  
It took a boring couple of minutes before the girl finally settled herself in the river, but Kagura was quite happy about her good fortune.  
  
She was going to wait until they all fell asleep, and somehow lure the girl away, but it seems the fates were smiling on her today. She couldn't have asked for a better opportunity! The miko was out of earshot from the rest, and most importantly, she was alone.  
  
With new found energy, Kagura tilted her feather into a dive for the ground. The wind made a piercing sound in her ears as she flew, but she paid it no notice. When she reached a tiny clearing, a fair distance from the girl, Kagura laid the body on the forest floor.  
  
In the lowest voice she could muster, she said "Now, be a good girl and scream for me" Kagura retreated from Yuna's ear, and stood up properly. She than slowly motioned her hand toward the ward covering her victim's only energy source. Kagura's fingertips slightly glowed when it came in contact with the paper like restrictor.  
  
A sudden howl of pain escaped the supposed life-less body. Yuna screamed in agony as the ward suctioned even more energy from her body. Her back arched in a futile attempt to escape the grasp Kagura had on her. Luckily, the pain only lasted a second.  
  
As much as Kagura would have liked to continue the torture, she pulled her hand away. "Can't have myself found, now can I?" she whispered. Confident in the fact that the girl heard the screams, and that she would come to the clearing to see if she could help, Kagura called upon her feather once more to be a mode of transportation.  
  
She soared into the air, but did not take her leave. 'I must make sure it occurs' And to her great dislike, she once more had to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, who by now was finished bathing herself, decided to just sit in the river, and relax. Moments like these were rare to come across, so she did not say no to the opportunity to grab a hold of such an occasion.  
  
She tried to rid her mind of her problems and worries that were now a daily torture to her mind, but she failed. She still wasn't able to continue the discussion about Naraku today, and the thoughts of it still plagued her mind.  
  
'What is Naraku's reason for creating this incarnation?' she questioned. Then Sango's voice sounded in her head 'He doesn't always need a reason, does he?'  
  
"Hm" she said aloud, while thinking about it in her mind. 'Who knows? Maybe he made it for a purpose. Maybe Naraku is planning something. But what?'  
  
As though someone didn't want her to ever finish her thoughts, Kagome heard a scream pierce through the forest. She quickly sat up, and looked around in the darkness, straining her eyes to see from who the scream came from.  
  
She only had enough time to put a definite finger on its northern location, before the sound ended. Kagome shot up out of the water with lightening speed, and wrapped her white towel around her.  
  
She had no time to change into her clothes.  
  
She ran across a couple of moss covered rocks that made a bridge across the small river, to get to the other side. She quickly bounded into the darkness, trying as hard as she could to run in the general direction of the painful cries.  
  
The tree's branches occasionally caught onto her towel, slowing her down a great deal. Small cuts appeared on her feet, but Kagome kept running with an unknown determination.  
  
She wasn't sure who was in need, or what had caused the person's pain. All she knew was that she couldn't just ignore the cry for help.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura watched with a sickening grin plastered across her face. Everything was going according to plan. The girl would soon find Yuna, but Kagura couldn't help but pray to the gods the miko would do what she had to do to make it occur.  
  
She didn't feel secure, knowing how much of this scheme was being played on a whim, but that didn't stop her from having an almost cocky attitude towards the way things were going.  
  
Just as Kagura saw the girl nearing the clearing, something caught her eye on the forest floor. There was a small group of demons, who, by the looks of it, were being led by a tall, winged shadow. But a second glance proved that the shadow was a mere demon.  
  
The dispatch was heading straight toward the clearing in which Yuna's body lay.  
  
"Shit" said Kagura aloud. "They mustn't interfere"  
  
She then sped towards the advancing group. Kagura noticed how close they were to the girl, and decided to lure the demons in the other direction, so their battle would not be heard. She pulled her fan from the folds of her kimono, and brought the unsuspecting weapon high above her head.  
  
Sending a small amount of energy into the fan, she brought it down with a graceful movement of her arms. Blades of wind went whizzing into the center of the demons, killing a great deal of them.  
  
As she had wanted, the pack looked up to see her soaring towards them with a god given speed. They ducked just in time, and hit the floor to avoid being sliced off with her feather.  
  
Now enraged about the attack, the demons blindly followed the wind sorceress in the opposite direction into the forest; not knowing that their assigned target to find was a mere 50 feet away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was breathing heavily. She ran as quickly as she could, but under the circumstances, she couldn't quite go up to her usual par. She felt like she was running forever before she reached the origin of the scream.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the beaten body of a woman lying before her. Most of the woman's long black hair was sprawled out on the forest floor, while some rebel strays covered her bruised face. Her clothes were practically worn to nothing, and covered in a lot of dirt and dust.  
  
She almost looked like an old life-less doll that was stuck in an attic and never touched for many years. Kagome, sucking up her queasy feelings, ran to the side of the motionless woman.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" she inquired, hoping for some kind of response. She got none. Wit hesitant hands, Kagome brushed the woman's hair from her face. She was shocked to find a sharp, pointed fang covering her bottom lip.  
  
'It's a demon' But this fact made no difference to the kind hearted miko. So she began her search to find a pulse under her jaw line.  
  
' I was never good at this in school' she said, while her warm hands continued the search on the cold body. When she couldn't pinpoint the heartbeat, she decided to check the woman's wrist for one.  
  
But something got in the way of her progress. There, wrapped around the demon's wrist, was a neatly placed ward. 'Should I remove it?' questioned Kagome. She was having many second thoughts on the matter.  
  
What if its magical spell were to rebound upon her? Weren't wards meant to restrict, and absorb power?  
  
'If I remove it, she will be able to access her quick demon healing. Wait....maybe, I should try my healing power first.' Her mind set on not having to remove the ward, Kagome placed her fingers on the woman's face. " Ugh... how does this thing work again?" Kagome tried focusing on her miko abilities, beckoning them forth. But none answered her call. Her fingers didn't even get that pinkish glow. 'How did I do it last time?' she wondered.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted as she noticed the woman's breathe getting slower and shallower. 'That can't be good' Not able to think of another alternative, she quickly began tearing at the ward.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura landed about a mile away, closely followed by the small army. Her feather retreated to her bun, placed high upon her head. Kagura then took out her colorful fan from her kimono, and prepared herself for a very short battle.  
  
The cries of battle echoed from the surrounding darkness, which served as a good way to determine how far off her enemies were. The sound grew louder and more pronounced as the group emerged from the tree infested forest.  
  
Haru and his army stopped once they saw the figure of a woman plastered against the sky. His black feathered wings slightly swayed in the oncoming wind, and his hair was a tangle mess of waves.  
  
Kagura smiled to the group of men. 'Great conditions for the battle' she thought as she felt the wind grace her face. 'Perfect' Her attention was being demanded by the bird like demon, for his rough voice called out to her.  
  
"Wench. You shall pay for slaughtering my army!" The demons that remained took that as an obvious sign to attack, for they charged at her, weapons in hand. Kagura gracefully flicked her wrist, and the surrounding wind formed into white glowing blades that crumbled the earth as it flew.  
  
The demons in the line of fire had no means of escape, except Haru who flew up into the air just at the right moment. He watched, enraged, as the rest of his dispatch was killed in one swift move.  
  
His black eyes then turned to the wind sorceress below him, a new found hatred bubbling under his skin. He despised her already, and they haven't even been long time enemies. Perhaps it was evil grin her face held that was taunting him. Without a moment to lose, Haru drew out his swords, one to a hand.  
  
Now armed, he folded his wings together to gather speed, flying toward the earth. When he was in striking distance, he swung his black blades with a perfected grace, but Kagura dodged each swipe with ease.  
  
Blow after blow was avoided by her quick movements and unbelievable ability to predict his attacks. One final swipe was sent towards Kagura's feet, but a high jump was executed in time to avoid it. Kagura landed on bended knee a couple of feet away. She tilted her head upwards, to keep an eye on her attacker.  
  
"My turn" her old voice echoed. And in the blink of an eye, Kagura jumped high into the air. From there, she sent blades after blades of wind. Haru had trouble avoiding each blow. Dodge rolls, jumps, and side steps proved quite useless in the attempt to get out of the way, for the explosion the blade made when it collided with the earth was practically unavoidable.  
  
Kagura, who was now grounded, sent one final wind blade towards the air suspended Haru. Being able to dodge an attack while aloft in the sky was quite hard, and Haru wasn't able to do in time. He flew to the right as fast as he could, but the oncoming attack was too quick.  
  
The black clothed demon fell through the sky, while his left wing's blood and feathers soared into the air around him. Haru's head collided with the hard ground with such a force, that he was knocked unconscious on impact. A small 'click' was made as Kagura folded up her fan. Her white fangs were now at the corners of her mouth, in an unrealistic smile.  
  
"Too easy" she said to the dead demons around her, as though they could hear her in the next life. Her head suddenly spun around, as something in the distance caught her attention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ripped at the ward, but its magical hold was too strong on the demon.  
  
An idea suddenly sparked in her head.  
  
Kagome began concentrating her miko powers into her hands. The pink glow was channeled into her fingertips, where it was then transferred into the ward.  
  
The binding force holding in the demons only chance for survival was starting to burn off under her touch. Kagome's eyes were closed in concentration, as her body was being strained under the power.  
  
She gasped slightly do to the pain she was feeling, but she didn't give up on her attempt to burn off the ward. With a final bolt of her miko powers, the ward disintegrated from the woman's wrist. She let out a sigh of relief, as her straining powers were returning to her body. Kagome then checked the demons breathing.  
  
"Hey, that's not right" she said while withdrawing her hand from the woman's mouth. Her breathing was getting slower. Kagome looked on with confused and panicked eyes as the demons stomach was slowly stopping its up and down pace.  
  
'No' she thought 'I can just let her die'  
  
In a final effort to save the unknown person's life, Kagome grabbed on to the once warded wrist, and transferred the last of her powers into the body, taking no notice to the violet crescent glowing under her hand.  
  
--- 'This is it' Yuna thought. She was totally disgusted at the proposal before her, but she was unable to refuse. Her life was depending on this choice. 'If I don't do it, I shall die' Taking in one final breath, she began the ritual. ---  
  
Kagome was starting to feel dizzy; she was loosing so much power. But her efforts to revive the wounded one continued on.  
  
Suddenly, something went wrong.  
  
A painful force was entering Kagomes body. She let a high pitched scream escape her lips as the now violet light made an electrical looking storm on her and the demon's hands. Miniature lightning blots struck her nerves, and sent an electric like force up her arm, and from there, into her entire body.  
  
Her screaming continued as the phenomenon took place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura watched with open, amazed eyes at the scene below her. 'The foolish girl actually came through' she thought, slightly laughing.  
  
She gazed upon the miko and demon, wondering if the transition was actually taking place. The violet glow which now engulfed the miko shown brightly for a moment, then disappeared all together. The girl below stood firm on her knee's, then slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Her white towel was covered in blood, for her hands were bleeding furiously. Kagome looked like nothing more than a dead body, but Kagura knew better.  
  
With one last imaginary pat on the back for a job well done, she turned her feather towards the mountains, and began her short journey home.  
  
It was a couple of hours before dawn when Kagura landed in the courtyard. Her new brother was no where to be seen, and neither was the man that controlled her. She made her way to the doors and into the winding halls of her home, before a hot pain prickled up her spine. In truth, there was no need for the summons, because she was headed to Naraku's chambers anyway.  
  
After a couple of more twist and turns, she arrived at the all too familiar paper door. With the usual knock, came the usual answer.  
  
Kagura then stepped through the threshold into the room. She found that Naraku was not in his usual spot on the floor. This time, he was leaning against the far left wall, holding an item in his hands Kagura couldn't see. She progressed into the center of the room, waiting to be spoken too.  
  
When nothing was said, she let her eyes wander the room, trying to find something interesting to look at. Then her bubblegum orbs came upon the puddle on the floor, whose picture was of the clearing in which Yuna and Kagome's body lay.  
  
The puddle then let out an echoing voice, undoubtedly Inuyasha's.  
  
"Kagome!" the puddle called, and the sound rang through out the room. She concluded that the miko's friends were looking for her. 'Well she was gone for an hour'  
  
"Kagome!" some other voices sounded "Kagome!"  
  
Naraku had a sudden outburst as he waved his hand in the direction of the puddle across the room. Kagura nearly jumped as the shout of a young voice was cut off "Kago-''  
  
The voices, all sound, had ceased coming from the screen like water.  
  
Kagura then looked towards Naraku. He still did not say anything, but continued to play with the object in his hands. Kagura then continued watching the silent movie that was playing on the floor.  
  
She saw the hanyou running to the miko's side, in obvious distress.  
  
Soon, the demon slayer, the monk, the kitsune, and the cat came into the picture as well.  
  
"Do you know why I am angry Kagura?" said a cold voice from the opposite side of the room. Kagura didn't know what to say. Why would he be angry? She did was she was told. There was nothing wrong.  
  
"Clueless, are we?" he said. Naraku then took the figure into his hands, and held it firmly. The small doll like figure began to turn red. As this was happening, Kagura began to glow red as well. The process was slow, but she soon became fully engulfed in the crimson light.  
  
Naraku then pressed his energy into the figure, resulting in an ear splitting scream from Kagura. Her body was twisting in pain, for she felt as though she was in the fires of hell itself. Her hands came to her sides, trying to help with her breathing, which had become ragged. Her screams continued to ring throughout the palace, even getting the attention of the birds in the trees.  
  
Unable to stand the pain, she fell to the floor on all fours, panting heavily. "I do not like mistakes, Kagura. And you shall pay dearly for yours" Naraku said calmly, as though there wasn't a person screaming in pain on the floor in front of him. Kagura was only to gasp out a few words in reply "I...didn't...make...mistake..."  
  
Naraku sent more energy into the figurine in a silent reply.  
  
He also took the figure, and moved it to the side, sending Kagura flying into the far right corner. Still aglow in the light, Naraku spoke to her  
  
"Look into the water!" he yelled. Kagura, despite her agony, turned her eyes forcefully to the screen beside her "You see? They were not supposed to find the other body! You were supposed to be intelligent enough to know to bring it back to me!"  
  
Naraku, letting his anger flow into the figure, caused more pain on Kagura's part. She seemed to be in a world of pain, and pain alone. And yet, she kept her eyes glued to the water. There, the hanyou was doing his best to arouse the unconscious miko by shaking her gently.  
  
"Kagome!" she saw his mouth word out.  
  
The girl's eye's opened slowly, and looked around in complete awe, as though she never had sight before. The brown orbs shifted its gaze from Inuyasha, to all the others around her, and finally upon the life-less body her bloody hands was clutching.  
  
Her eyes then seemed to change from a confused stare, to an almost cocky one. The screen then showed the miko standing, eyes looking around the group.  
  
"Ah" Kagura said in pain, but she continued to stare at the screen. Naraku was also watching the spectacle, while torturing Kagura. The voiceless Inuyasha asked if she was okay. Kagome nodded her consent, before heading into the woods.  
  
Kagura looked upon the eyes of the girl. They were different somehow. They didn't hold that look of kindness and love she despised. In fact, it was quite the opposite. A hateful pride consumed the once pure brown eyes.  
  
Before Kagura passed out from the pain, she noticed the miko's eyes glow a dangerous violet.  
  
Naraku withdrew his energy from the doll, which resulted in the withdrawal of the red glow surrounding his incarnation. For one who just tortured someone into unconsciousness, he seemed quite happy.  
  
A very rare smile graced his lips, as he watched the group follow the miko back to their campsite, leaving the dead body of Yuna behind.  
  
'At least the main objective was accomplished' With a new found hope, he left his cambers.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Whew- that took a whole night! There's only so much my 13 year old self can handle!-especially on a Monday. I hate Mondays. Sryy for spelling, etc. ReViEwWw!!  
  
Fox- now do you understand the name of the chapter?  
  
Innyubabe4e- : dazed look:  
  
Fox- you know, 'we all make mistakes' and Kagura made a mistake......  
  
Innyubabe4e- :looks around to Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yuna. They all shrug:  
  
Fox- aww c'mon... u get it... rite? I mean... mistakes...she made one...  
  
Innyubabe4e- .... Umm no  
  
Fox- It's like talking to a doorknob.  
  
Innyubabe4e- Hey!  
  
Sesshoumaru- well, I have to say, she does have the intelligence of one. : all nod, agreeing:  
  
Innyubabe4e- Like you understood it!  
  
Inuyasha- well....that aint the point.  
  
Innyubabe4e- well, then what is the point?  
  
All - : shakes head in annoyance:  
  
Innyubabe4e- am I missing something?  
  
Fox- yes  
  
Kagome- yeah, you're missing the point  
  
Innyubabe4e- BUT WHATS THE POINT!!!!  
  
Yuna- don't bother, shell never get it.  
  
Innyubabe4e- but you're not making sense!  
  
Fox- but that aint the point! God, get it through your head! : ( :  
  
Innyubabe4e- Ah! I give up!  
  
Fox- hehe- I love messing with her head. Don't we all?  
  
All: Ya, , true, very true  
  
Fox- well that's all for now! Don't forget read and review! 


	5. Living In Your Own Skin

Possessed By Love  
  
Written By: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- but Yuna, and Haru are my creations. No using, unless I give permission-(PlEzZ N ThAnNkZz!)  
  
ReAd AnDd ReViEwW !! 3  
  
Fox- Hey, sorry for being so late in my update! I had madd homework and tests to study for...actually I should be studing right now, but the world of minerals and rocks can wait! I had such a writers block for this chapter....I had no idea where to start it.  
  
Innyubabe4e- ya ya- the only reason you didn't update was you were sad no body reviewed!!i say threathen them...no updates with out reviews... c'mon it aint that hard to do.... Its not like e=mc2 here..just hold off your story!!  
  
Fox- NO!- I cant do that! well, I must admit there is some truth in the me wanting revies bit though.... Reviews always get me in a writing mood... when their good my fingers start to twitch and I want to write like there's no tomorrow!  
  
Innyubabe4e- I think your fingers just twitch from spazz attacks...  
  
Fox- Shut-up!  
  
Innyubabe4e- hehe who feels dumb now!  
  
Fox- well, I would say you...: fox points her finger to the ceiling, and Innyubabe4e looks up:  
  
Innyubabe4e- Ah! :giant piano falls from the sky, and Fox is standing innocently at the sidelines holding a pair of scissors and a piece of rope:  
  
Fox- ah, I feel better.... Now on with the Chapter!(p.s I know it's a name of a song, but o well!)  
  
Chapter 5: Living In Your Own Skin  
  
She headed into the darkness in front of her, with an almost sixth sense telling her where to go. The uniquely matched group followed close behind her, in much distress. Well, there was a good reason to be in such a panic, wasn't there? They found Kagome unconscious and bleeding furiously. Who wouldn't be distressed when one would see a friend in such a state?  
  
But as soon as she had awoken, the young miko acted as though nothing was wrong and left the life-less body beside her to flit into the forest. The group, after trading questioning looks, followed her in a one tracked mind said to find out what had happened. They didn't even give a second thought to the demon, cold and sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Kagome raced to her unsure, yet positive destination without stopping. Why she was running, she did not know... it felt as though she needed to get as far away from the body as possible.  
  
The group shouted behind her, in hopeless pleas, begging for her to stop and explain. 'When we get there...'she thought to herself. After many minutes, she reached the campsite, where the fire was still aglow and belongs still on the ground.  
  
Kagome, panting heavily, settled herself on her sleeping bag. Shortly after, the rest emerged from the increasing darkness around her. "Kagome!" cried Inuyasha. He skidded to halt in front of her, looking down at her shaking form. Her bloody hands were laid neatly across her barely covered lap, and her raven locks cascaded past her eyes, making their true look unable to be seen.  
  
His tone softer, Inuyasha asked "What happened?"  
  
Kagome merely shrugged, truthfully unsure what to say. What had happened? 'Well that's a stupid question...' she thought. Of course she knew what had just occurred, but she couldn't tell them that. After a quick moment of clever thinking, Kagome turned her head up, sending a sharp glare to the group before her.  
  
"Nothing...," said a cold voice, void of any emotion that was unknown to her "That demoness attacked me is all..."  
  
"Is all?" questioned Sango, taken aback. 'How can she act so calmly? An attack is not something she is known to take lightly' "Why didn't you call for us Kagome?"  
  
The miko stared at the girl with vacant eyes, contemplating on a not so hard question. "I thought I could handle her..." she lied. They couldn't understand this. What was happening? This wasn't how the Kagome they know and loved acted...In truth, they all knew something was wrong.  
  
She looked the same, but her eyes gave it away. They no longer held its loving look, or its usual sparkle. They were cold... eyes of stone that seemed to belong to an elder who had seen and suffered through much hardship in their life, instead of the curious and questioning look of a teen.  
  
But none of them voiced this concern. They kept on pressing the matter at hand, hoping to get a more detailed answer from Kagome.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" voiced Inuyasha "You know you can't handle demons on your own! You could have been killed!" He acted furious, but his eyes were full of concern. But Kagome did not notice this loving look, and retorted with  
  
"Well maybe..."she thought for a moment, before remembering "Inuyasha, you don't give me enough credit for my powers. I am a lot stronger than you think." "What?...That isn't... of course I know your strong Kagome." He was slightly taken aback at her cruel tone, so unlike the soft one he was used too.  
  
"Good. Then I see you understand my reasoning?" Actually, none of them did. Kagome didn't make any sense at all, but before they could question further, Sango began to dress her wounds thinking Kagome wasn't ready to talk yet.  
  
Once her hands were bandaged, Kagome got herself dressed in a spare uniform and bid everyone a stiff "good night".  
  
She was halfway in her sleeping bag when it happened. The group, who were already watching saw her bring a quick hand up to her right temple.  
  
She was shaking feverishly, all the while moaning slightly. Inuyasha arrived quickly by her side, offering her a kind word of worry.  
  
"Kagome..." the group was silent, waiting for a response to his summons, but none came. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her muttering continued. Suddenly, her head tilted backwards, so that her closed eyes faced the moon. A familiar sweet voice whispered  
  
"Inu...yasha..." in bated breath, as though struggling.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed tighter, and her breathing grew steadily heavier. The heavy silence returned once more, as they waited. Kagome tilted her head back to its original position and opened her eyes. They were met with golden orbs staring into them, with such emotion and worry that was unknown to it.  
  
She stared into their honey depths for a moment, before realizing something 'He has fallen in love with....'  
  
" Kagome...Are you alright? What just happened?" Miroku asked. Kagome observed the sitting monk like she never laid eyes on him, before responding  
  
"I just got a chill. Don't worry. I'm tired now, so let me sleep." And with that, she crawled into her sleeping bag, leaving the others around her in silence once more. They all exchanged glances. Each stare held many questions, but speaking did not seem to fit well with the silence.  
  
Miroku was the first to move, quietly saying that they all should get some rest. Nodding their heads, Sango, Shippo and Kirara went to their sleeping areas and shut their eyes. How ever, Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's side.  
  
He couldn't quite understand what was happing. Nothing made sense. Ever since the encounter with that demon only hours ago, she had changed. 'The body...' he thought, remembering the life-less look in the woman's eyes. They had no use for it. She was dead.  
  
How could that demon inflict Kagome, now that she was dead? It was impossible...right? So many thoughts raced through his head. 'What happened to you out there?' Inuyasha traced her sleeping form with his eyes one last time, before retreating to his usual perch in the nearby tree.  
  
'One thing is certain' he concluded  
  
'That is not Kagome'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The silver cloud at the base of his body glided in the wind currents, being directed by the tall figure placed on top of it. His silver locks waved like a cape behind him, billowing in the gusts that were pushing against him. Lord Sesshoumaru's honey orbs glided left to right in their sockets, feverously searching the lands below.  
  
After an entire day of relentless wandering, he had turned up empty handed, save for the burst of energy he felt coming from the eastern lands. This energy is what has directed his search else where, guiding him far from his original path towards the north. The mountains in the distance were slightly taking form against the black backdrop that was the sky, and the human population doubled as he got closer and closer to said mountains.  
  
The villagers seemed keen on building their homes at the base of this mountain belt, as if it had something special to offer. Personally, he was glad the filthy humans decided to build shelter far from his home. In truth, their disgusting smell probably would have drifted into his open palace windows with the early morning trade winds.  
  
Sesshoumaru's quest continued on into the early morning, still without success. What he was searching for exactly was unknown, but yesterday he had a sure feeling that he must come and search the lands. If he did this, he would be rewarded with progress in his mission...he hoped.  
  
The glowing orb that was the sun began to grace the sky with its morning light when it happened. Sesshoumaru's senses directed him towards the left, and he immediately obliged.  
  
He soared quicker, all the while having a rising feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was there, off into the distance. Something that would be worth his while. He was sure of it. With upraised spirits, he sped away.  
  
By the time the sun was a little above the horizon, he had arrived by a flowing river. The white cloud disappeared like mist as Sesshoumaru settled himself on the hard ground. The sound of running water was the only thing that disturbed the peaceful silence surrounding the Taiyoukai of the West, as he began to search the surrounding area.  
  
He didn't have to go far before he stumbled upon a familiar garment. A white sailor-like shirt with a red tie and green mini skirt were folded neatly on a large moss covered boulder. He didn't have to rack his brain for the ensemble was one of a kind in this era. 'Inuyasha's wench...' he thought, as he picked up the garments.  
  
The sweet smell of lavender filled his nose, making his mind go slightly hazy. But he was brought out of this trance like state after a moment, and he settled the clothes back down. 'It seems my dear brother is close by' Sure enough, his sibling's unmistakable scent lingered in the air. At the time, however, he was not in pursuit of the tetsusaiga. He was on a hunt for his most valued possession, Yuna.   
  
Suddenly, his nose picked up another scent, a familiar one. The scent of spice and blood filled the demon lord's nostrils. At once, he ran across the river into the forest. In a matter of seconds, he came into a small clearing. The first thing that caught his attention was the figure clad in black, leaning up against a tall oak.  
  
His black wings were ruffled and blood covered the body parts that were not covered by clothing. "Haru" spoke Sesshoumaru in an uncaring voice. The demon looked up at the sound of his name. His black eyes were glassy and vacant, but he nodded all the same.  
  
Mustering up some strength, he spoke while clutching his broken ribs "Lord Sesshoumaru..." he couldn't say any more, for the pain he felt was intense. Golden eyes gazed down upon the bleeding demon, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
  
Haru, unable to find the strength to speak, pointed a weak and shaking finger past Sesshoumaru. The Lord turned around to be met with a horrifying sight. There on the cold, forest floor was his beloved. Midnight locks were sprawled out behind a head covered in dirt, blood, and cuts.  
  
A well toned body clothed in seemingly rags, was bent in unlikely ways. What caught Sesshoumaru's attention was the blood covered hand where the Lady of the Western land's power source was located. The ashes of what looked like paper were underneath the bloody hand.  
  
Without further hesitation, he drew tenseiga from his belt, and kneeled down next to the cold form. Tears were hidden behind honey dew eyes, being forced back. Sending some energy into his sword, Sesshoumaru pointed the tip to her left side, where Yuna's heart resided.  
  
He felt the power circulate through his body, the sword and the body before him. Haru braved moving from his resting spot to move to see the beautiful woman being revived. He was amazed and joyful when he saw emerald eyes flash back at him. Haru thought that his lord would be pleased as well, but he looked quite the opposite.  
  
Knowing what pain was coming, he choked out  
  
"Milord...what's wrong?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was speechless. He was holding a breathing body in his arms, and yet something was very wrong. "...No" he whispered. He slightly shook the body, which flopped around like a rag doll. "No" he repeated more firmly, in an angrier tone. By now, Haru was limping with unknown strength to the crouched form of Sesshoumaru.   
  
Once again, he breathed out "What has gone wrong?"  
  
The taiyoukai was silent once more, before he chocked out "She has lost her soul."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was so close, yet so far. Sure, she was in pain, but what she had just done was very important, and well worth the aftermath. She needed to contact Inuyasha, and she achieved her goal. Unfortunately, he probably didn't recognize the cry of help for what it was.  
  
All she could do was pray he noticed. 'How did this happen?' Kagome cried to herself. Am echoing laugh filled her ears, sending a chill down her spine. 'How naïve are you child?' Kagome looked around her, but she was surrounded in darkness, no light whatsoever to be found.  
  
The voice was laughing mockingly around her. 'Who are you?' Kagome asked the voice. A small chuckle was made before the woman's voice said 'For the moment, I am you'  
  
'What?' thought Kagome. 'Confused?' said the voice. Kagome strained her eyes, but she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Come to think of it, she couldn't move her hands...or legs...or head...  
  
'What has happened to me?' she said to herself. 'Banished, you filthy human girl...to the far recesses of your own mind' the woman's voice was completely void of any emotion; even the laughing had ceased. Kagome struggled to move, but she soon concluded that it was useless.  
  
She didn't have control of her own body. 'What you did before was quite foolish girl. Trying to use your mind to reach out to the hanyou. I must admit I was caught unaware. Trust me when I say, your attempts to gain control of your body is quite useless. It is mine now. Your soul is trapped in its own body...how ironic'  
  
Kagome mentally glared at the voice, knowing that it was completely pointless.  
  
'Silly girl. You are trying again, aren't you? Your mental hold can never be stronger than mine. Try to understand. I will grant some patience, knowing how feeble and weak the human mind is.' Kagome did not say anything, but tried to call on her miko powers to assist her in the mental battle.  
  
Once again, the irritating giggle of the woman bounded through her ears. 'Your powers are mine; as weak as they are. But mixed with my great abilities, it shows much potential.'  
  
Suddenly, the rough voice of a certain hanyou filled both the girls' minds. "Kagome, wake up" Kagome could feel the strange woman smiling. 'Ah, the dog is calling.' And with that last mental note, Yuna broke the connection between her and Kagome, leaving the teen to her, well their, thoughts.  
  
Brown eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the early morning light. Their gaze was focused on the crouching form of Inuyasha. Groggily, Kagome sat up, and detangled herself from the sleeping bag. The group took this as a sign to leave. They were quite while packing up the camp, all the while sending nervous glances over to Kagome, as if she were going to start yelling at them any second.  
  
When they were all done, they stood around silently, not making any movements. In truth, they needed Kagome to direct them towards the jewel shards. Sango braved the teen by asking "Kagome, can you sense the shards? Where shall we go?"  
  
Kagome froze. 'Shit. I don't know ho to sense shards...' Yuna thought. This time it was Kagome's turn to giggle. This was very different from her usual nature, for that small giggle held much hatred. But how could she show sympathy for someone who possesses her? She even tried to help the demon, but all she got in return was brutal betrayal, and lost the control of her own, pure body.  
  
A body that was too clean and untainted for a conniving demon to take home in. 'Tell me how, or I shall crush your puny mind.' Yuna threatened. Kagome knew very well of her powers, after being on the receiving end just recently. Reluctantly, she confessed  
  
'Try to sense a tingling energy wave.'  
  
At this point, she could not afford another mental blast or she truly would be killed...well the only part of her that was important.  
  
Her soul.  
  
Yuna, following the advice, closed her eyes and began to use her new shard detecting skills. It was many minutes before she felt a small tingle go down her spine.  
  
"To the mountains" she declared in her cold voice, while heading east. Sango was silent, but very worried. Kagome's eyes got a distant look in them she had never seen before. The beautiful brown eyes belonging to her very covered in a glass-like mist...tinted purple. Making the first move, Sango followed the girl with her head down.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were next, followed by Kirara. Yet Inuyasha did not move. He stared at the retreating back of the young miko, mentally cursing himself for not reaching her earlier last night. He might have been able to prevent what happened. 'What happened anyway?' he thought.  
  
Miroku turned around and asked "Are you coming, Inuyasha?" The hanyou nodded, and followed the rest. 'I'll save you Kagome...from whatever is wrong'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the treetops was where he resided, taking refuge in their leaves and branches. He had rushed to this area, hoping to reclaim something that he felt belonged to him, but he was too late. When he arrived, a tall silver Inu was there, taking what was his.  
  
Accompanied by his general, the demon Lord did the worst thing possible to ruin his plans. He revived the woman. Of course Naraku knew that it wouldn't work the way he knew the taiyoukai hoped, for the soul was now taking refuge in another body, for survival purposes. But he was supposed to be in possession of the body.  
  
Having that body was necessary, for when the demoness uses her powers in the miko's body, the demon lord would surely recognize the unique signature. Then it would have continued on from there....would have being the key words. With the body, they will now have an empty shell to place Yuna's soul, instead of them fighting for control of the other girl's body.  
  
It was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this... Naraku heaved a small sigh, calming himself from the rage he was feeling. He was relaxed at the prospect of knowing at least something went according to plan. 'Come to think of it...' he wondered, spirits being raised  
  
'This still has a chance to end well. The girl's body will not be able to home both souls for much longer.' Now all he had to do was pray the time limit, no matter how long, would be passed before things could be set right. He would be able to delay them, but for how long?  
  
'The smaller details can be sorted out later...' he concluded 'now is the time to begin a whole new plan....one that will rid me of the girl forever'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Emotions weren't his strong point, but seeing his sister who had agreed to help him get free sprawled out on the floor, tortured into unconsciousness, gave him a small jolt in his stomach.  
  
The closest thing he ever had to feeling an emotion besides pain. His feet made silent pitter-patter noise as he crossed the blood covered room. He lifted Kagura up off the floor, out of her blood puddle and carried her through the halls. One of her arms was limp, with blood trickling down the pointer and index finger onto the clean floors.   
  
Her kimono, which was soaked through with blood, was concealing much more injuries. Kagura's bubblegum eyes were closed, as she had drifted off into darkness. The demon with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes followed the winding corridors until he reached the southern hall. Three doors lined the walls.  
  
One being his own, another belonging to the woman in his arms, and the next to a young girl that he had yet to see.  
  
Kagura had said that she was his sister as well, but loyal to the beast that controlled him. If at all possible, he was to avoid having any contact with her. Such a simple request to follow, for socializing was the last thing on his mind.  
  
The parasite slid open the paper door and walked into the small room. A single bed was placed against the far wall, underneath a window so small a cat couldn't curl up in it. A night table was the only other piece of furniture in the room. He walked over to the bed, leaving a continuing trail of blood in his wake.  
  
After carefully placing her on the firm mattress, he dressed her wounds. Luckily, the blood stopped spilling quickly enough as to not stain her white sheets. After that, he walked out of the room, sliding the doors closed behind him.  
  
Kagura was awoken by the sound of a door being closed. Her mind was screaming in pain, but she tried her best to push it aside. She was bleeding from her ears and back, but the blood flow seemed to have finally stopped with the help of bandages neatly placed on her. It took her a while to notice, but she found herself in her room.  
  
At once she knew who had moved her. 'Well it certainty wasn't Naraku' she grimaced at the sound of his name. she was still in a stupor as to why he felt that her 'mistake' was so bad. He should have been praising her for a job well done, but instead he tortured her for a small mistake that wasn't at all relevant to the plan!  
  
Or so she thought... As she moved to sit up, her red haired brother walked in her room, holding a cup of water in his hands. He traveled the length of the small room without a single glance toward the blood covered wind sorceress, and placed the cup on the night stand.  
  
Kagura gave a wavering smile. "Thank you, brother" she said a little too sweetly for him to be completely convinced of her gratitude. He did not respond, but glared at her.  
  
The only reason he had truly helped was not because she was his sister. Oh no, family ties meant nothing to him. With out her, he would not be able to get away from Naraku. He had decided that he would put up with her until his goal was achieved. Then he would kill her.  
  
Why, you may ask? Just for the thrill. He has been lacking some sport for two days now, and those two days seemed like two centuries. "Once I am strong enough, and Naraku is in the middle of his twisted plot, we shall strike. Do not put any thought into it. I have everything thought out. You may rest well."  
  
As though that was what he was waiting to hear, he turned around and left the room. It was only a matter of time now...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He felt that wouldn't be able to contain his tears any longer. But under the circumstances, meaning that his general of his army was near, he couldn't show weakness. It was unheard of from the Great Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
He simply refused to let his vulnerable side be shown, and so his tears remained at bay. He clutched the body to his, mourning his loss 'This is what happens when I open my heart...unless I can save you, I shall never do it again.' He stood up, bringing the lifeless demon with him.  
  
"Where shall we go now, Lord Sesshoumaru?" chocked out Haru, leaning against a tree. "Back to the palace. You can fly, cant you?" he replied in a cold voice.  
  
"Do not worry about me, my lord, just bring the Lady home and I shall find my own way." Haru clutched his sides once more, as he felt his already broken ribs crumble under him. Sesshoumaru only nodded, before heading into the sky. Haru waited until the taiyoukai was out of earshot, before whispering  
  
"Please, please don't let her be gone for good..."  
  
He began to make his long journey back to the western lands, holding on to the trees for support. Unwillingly, he let a tear of his own pass his eye, leaving a clean path in its wake on a face on dirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin kicked her feet behind her in the air, while she leaned forward on her elbows. Her small nose was centimeters from the ground, where she was watching a tiny red ladybug climb up a blade of grass. With idle fingers, she picked up the bug and began to giggle as its tiny legs crawled over her hand.  
  
But to her misfortune, the bug took flight, leaving the girl all alone once more. Sighing, he rolled over in the grass, her eyes observing the white clouds above her head. She passed the time by imagining the clouds as real shapes, confidently saying after a short while that one looked like Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
The thought of the demon lord made the child sad, for she missed her father like figure. He was only gone a day, but the reason for his departure seemed to make the trip all the more longer. 'He left Rin to go get her...' emphasis of hatred was put onto the last word as it crossed her mind.  
  
She had her reasons for disliking the woman, sure, but at such a young age she already learned what hate felt like on the heart. Every time she was reminded of the demoness, she felt her heart beat faster and face go white. What the woman did, does, makes Rin grow sick every time.  
  
Out of pure anger, she ripped the stem of a flower she had been playing with break in half.  
  
She once more decided to gaze at the sky, for the view from the courtyard was quite a site. Searching the sky for any interesting shapes, Rin came upon one she found quite interesting.  
  
This cloud was a moving one, with a definite shape to it. It almost looked like a true person was up there. It was a true person. Rin sat up immediately, as she realized who it was.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru's form took a definite shape as he came closer to his palace. Rin jumped up and down in a hyper fashion, indicating how happy she was to see him return.  
  
Sesshoumaru's arrival was greeted with a over active child running up to him, tackling his right leg into a tight hug. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has missed you lots!"  
  
"Rin" he replied in a firm tone after a moment, telling the girl to let go.  
  
Once she did, she turned her brown eyes up to face his, but something he was holding blocked her vision. When she saw the purple crescent on the wrist of the woman, she realized who it was. At once, she backed away, a smile nothing but a distance memory on her lips. Sesshoumaru noticed the change in his ward's stature, and was about to comment on it before he was interrupted.  
  
"You have returned victorious, my lord!" cried the toad demon, waddling over to his master. After bowing, Jakken straightened himself, and beamed at the taiyoukai expecting a soft glare of triumph of his face. But all that was there was a hurtful, cruel look.  
  
"My lord, what has..."  
  
"No questions, Jakken. Fetch me some servants to bring Lady Yuna to my chambers. I expect her to be cleaned and robed." Jakken nodded in understanding, and left to follow his orders.  
  
Sesshoumaru then returned his gaze to the floor, hoping to begin the conversation he had intended. His mouth was half way open, before he stopped. Rin was gone, leaving a crushed up daisy in her wake.  
  
End Chapter 5- see I did revise it!- I personally like it better now, what do you think?  
  
Fox- hey! Sorry for such a small chapter, but that's all I could put without giving away too much for the next one!(and besides I had a writers block)  
  
Innyubabe4e- so let me recap this... Yuna possessed Kagome's body, because she would die in her own, next Kagome is trapped inside her own body, watching as someone else controls her. Next Sesshoumaru realizes Yuna's soul was no longer there, and Naraku gets p.oed because he was too slow for his own good, Inuyasha notices the difference, but aint sure bout it...and it turns out Kagura and the no-name are using eachother to get free..their true plans unsure yet. And...wait I just remembered something... doesn't Rin hate Yuna? I wonder why.... Whew...the plot thickens....  
  
Fox-...that aint even the half of it babe. In the next chapter Sesshoumaru will meet up with Inuyasha and the rest....hehe.... I shall not say any more on the matter! You'll just have to read when I update.  
  
Innyubabe4e- well that's a slap in the face.  
  
Fox- ah well....  
  
I guess that's all for now... ReViEwWw.......!!!!!!!!3 


	6. Don't You Know Me?

Possessed By Love  
  
Written by: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, but Yuna and Haru are my creations- you know the drill... cant use without my permission!  
  
ReAd aNd ReViEwW...3  
  
Innyubabe4e- wow that was a quick update...no complaints of course, but it seems a tad unnatural.  
  
Fox- yep I updated! And not after 2 weeks! I deserve a pat on the back  
  
Innyubabe4e- ya I'll throw you a bone....  
  
Fox- hmmmmm.....  
  
Innuybabe4e- well now on with Chapter 6!  
  
Fox- hey, that's my line!  
  
Innyubabe4e-...... deal.  
  
Chapter 6: Don't You Know Me?  
  
She now understood. It was all so clear. How could she not have figured it out before? True, she had her suspicions and theories of what he was up too this time, but now something had occurred that made it all final. Kanna's red orbs upon her creator's, was enough to finalize her outlook on the matter.  
  
Naraku had returned from his quest empty handed, and the fact that he went venturing for the woman's body in the first place, was what gave it away. Why else would he waste his time searching for it, if it wasn't significant to his plan? He needed the body, that way the others would have no where to home the soul which had been extracted from it.  
  
It made her slightly happy, knowing his twisted plan was ruined. But that joy only lasted for a moment, because she saw past the usual cold face he wore while walking into the castle. His expression held mild glee, as though nothing wrong had happened in the first place.  
  
Kanna averted her gaze back to the view from the mountains, still in heavy thought. What could it be now? What could have happened, or not have happened, that made the monster so happy?  
  
The wind, which was just recently blowing her hair to the back of her head, changed, reversing the affect. White strands blocked her red eyes, making the breath taking site of nature disappear before her. By the time she had tamed the mass of hair, someone had accompanied her by the ledge.  
  
A man with long red hair that reached the floor was at her side, blue eyes staring into the distance as well. So this was the new incarnation Naraku created. Kanna continued to stare into the sky, all the while keeping an eye on the demon. What was his power? His purpose?  
  
Perhaps he didn't have one...maybe he was just another being sent to play with Naraku's many enemies. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew fully well that Kagura had gotten to him first, probably spreading lies about Kanna to turn him against her, as she had done to the last incarnation. What story had she told this time?  
  
Did Kanna tell Naraku about her escape attempts, which in fact he found out about on his own, or that she enjoys her imprisonment and socializing with her surely means death.  
  
There are so many choices to choose from.....  
  
He watched her from the corner of his eyes. The albino child did not seem as he had pictured. Kanna, this one was called, was said to be in league with Naraku. If he wanted to escape, he shouldn't be here, as he was repeatedly told by Kagura. But he would not listen to that woman who now lies injured on a bed.  
  
He wanted to come see for himself how close this one was to Naraku. The two just stared in silence at the scene below them, as if it was actually interesting. The silence was expected, seeing as how they both choose not to speak, but it grew tenser as the minutes past.  
  
Suddenly, Kanna jumped. The parasite looked at the girl, wondering what could have caused her sudden action. She leaned on the stone ledge, slightly rocking on her shoe-less feet. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who was near. She couldn't believe her luck. Their early arrival was just the thing she needed to help them out.  
  
The girl would live, if she could only get there in time.  
  
It wouldn't be long now until the two soul's powers took its toll on the young, frail body of the miko. Kanna fingered her mirror strapped to her waist, making sure it was there before leaping over the ledge. No-name watched with mild interest as she floated to the ground below, and began to blaze a trail through the heavy foliage.  
  
His head jerked up as well, as he also realized a vaguely familiar presence. Something then clicked in his mind. The girl...she was going to meet them. For battle, or for a simple confrontation, he did not know. Following her and finding out for him self was an option, but he decided to wait until she returned, and deduce what had happened later.  
  
But something crossed his mind. If Kanna was working with Naraku willingly, why would she disobey him by venturing out on her own? Naraku had told them, meaning the incarnations, that they were to stay confided in the castle unless instructed otherwise. If she was truly loyal to him, why the betrayal?   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They covered much ground since they left; an estimated one and a half miles. The group could have traveled a little bit further before their usual break, but they unconditionally decided to stop for Kagome's sake. Dark circles found their way underneath Kagome's eyes, and her pace slackened with each passing hour. Sango thought it was an illness, and when she questioned Kagome about her health, all she got was a cruel "I'm fine."   
  
After those word were spoken, they found themselves right back to where they started in an uncomfortable silence. Little did the shard hunters know Kagome was having an internal battle. She fought with everything she had against the foreign soul inside of her, but the power the other had was strong.  
  
Every now and then, when Yuna's guard was down due to the state the body was in, Kagome could gasp out a few words. Unfortunately, the telekinetic covered up the small outbursts with a few clever words of her own. After three hours of this, Kagome gave up.  
  
There was no way she could reach them.  
  
But something strange was happing, and Yuna knew fully well what it was. 'Feeling tired?' asked Kagome, a bit of sarcasm in her tone. 'Shut up' was what Yuna said to the girl, panting slightly. 'What's the matter? Is fighting back my soul to much work for you?' Yuna was getting very annoyed at the girl.  
  
She was truly considering killing her soul as she had previously threatened, but the truth is she couldn't survive in this particular body without her. In any normal human's body, she would have got full control with out the struggle, for they don't possess any powers to fight back with. This girl had a great amount of energy, and to suppress it took a lot of power out of Yuna.  
  
The only way to permanently find residence in the body, she would have to kill her soul slowly, while the girls powers learned to even out with hers. However, Yuna knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill the task of Kagome's soul slow demise. The body would not allow time for it to happen.  
  
Their powers were straining the body, and it won't be long before it dies...both souls going with it. Yuna had no intension of staying in the body that long.  
  
'F'eh. Don't flatter yourself girl. Suppressing your soul is not the problem, for its weak aura is quite pathetic' Yuna lied. 'Don't get to comfortable in my body, because my friends will figure it out and kill you.' Kagome silently hoped this was true. 'You still don't get it; after all I have said and done. Why can't you understand that you will never have control of your body again? Even if I leave, this body will be dead.'  
  
Yuna had no intension of telling the human girl that she couldn't kill her because if she did, she would loose the upper hand in this internal war.  
  
'What?' Kagome asked, her voice shaking. 'It seems your frail body cannot home us both. When I leave, which I assure you won't be for a while, it will be too late.' Kagome closed the connection herself. She needed time to think... 'No...it can't be. I'm going to...die.' If she had control of her eyes, tears would be streaming down her face.  
  
She seemed to silently come to terms with her sticky end, and she had many regrets; some little, but one more than all. 'I never told him...' She was referring to Inuyasha, and the love she felt for him. 'He'll never know....'  
  
Silent sobs issued from Kagome's mind. 'No...I wont give up' Her determination was something to be reckoned with, and Kagome refused to die lying down. 'I won't die with out a fight' she had made her final decision. She would keep fighting, delivering her couple word messages to the others, hoping they will piece them together in time.  
  
Meanwhile, the group began making camp where they were. Inuyasha and the rest thought it best to sit tight for the night, hoping for Kagome's health to improve. She sat down on a stray log, while the rest did their jobs around her. Shippo came from the forest with sticks and branches going to be used for the fire.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha went hunting for food, while Sango stayed with Kagome and set up the sleeping areas.  
  
The group ate in silence, and Kagome was looking steadily worse. When they were all done, Sango began to clean up. She was about to reach for the kettle over the fire, when Inuyasha stood up, drawing tetsuiaga from his belt. Miroku shot up as well, staff in hand. They didn't need an explanation; a demon was nearby.  
  
Rustling was heard in the treeas, and green eyes glowed in the darkness. A common hunting demon, native to these areas, was closing in on its prey. The inu and the monk was the main threat, so the leader of the pack instructed the rest to distract them, while he went for the goal.  
  
Before him was a young girl, seated on a short log. The pack of dog like reptiles had long since attacked, and the girl just sat calmly observing the scene with dull eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, behind you!" cried Miroku from underneath a demon, staff holding off the oncoming threat. Inuyasha made a swift move with the fang, slicing the demons in half. Sango let out her battle cries as she flung her boomerang around, doing her fair share of damage. These creatures had long yellow fangs and claws, which they lashed out at their victims with.  
  
There scaly skin was a light green, and their eyes a shade darker.  
  
Inuyasha swiped through the demons easily, but the pack that somehow surrounded them without their noticing was enormous. Many of these demons came charging towards Miroku, who unleashed the air rip in his right hand. "Wind tunnel!" he cried, and the demons were sucked in the void.  
  
He stood his ground with firm feet, sucking in countless enemies. But after a short while, he collapsed on his feet. Miroku was covered in sweat, hunching over on the ground shaking. Sango cut through the last demon near her before crying out "Miroku!"  
  
"Their claws...have poison." Miroku dragged himself out of the battle field, and leaned against a tree nearby. He removed some antidote from the fold of his robes that he used whenever Naraku's poisonous insects found their way into his hand.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango continued the battle, and their efforts proved successful for the numbers of the pack were dwindling. The leader, who was still hiding in the brush, grew enraged at the sight before him. His pack, which contained a little under a thousand, was now down to fifty.  
  
If hunger wasn't consuming him, he would have retreated. But miko's were hard to come by, and he refused to give up such a special treat. Without further a due, the large being leapt from the darkness letting out a high pitched howl. Inuyasha watched with horror in his eyes as Kagome slowly turned around in her spot to face the demon.  
  
She made no movements to get out of the way, and Inuyasha ran to aid her. His act was very pointless, because the green demon froze in mid air. Kagome stared straight into the eyes of the demon floating before her, and then said "You can have it when I'm done" She then sent the demon into sky above, and threw it across the land into a clearing a mile away.  
  
The pack, which was now a small number of fifteen, ran away in the direction their leader went. Sango was holding her weapon in her hands panting heavily along with Miroku who was still against a tree.  
  
Their camp was partially ashes due to the battle, but Kagome's area was unnaturally neat. All eyes were on Kagome, who sat their impassively.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome chose not to answer. Truthfully, Yuna had no clever explanation. 'Oh well. I can not hide it any longer it seems. Well the body has about a mere twenty four hours before it dies. Maybe I can channel my soul into the other girl, and still cause some destruction in this group for fun...'  
  
"Answer me..." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, a small growl forming in his throat. He was sure he had heard her say 'You can have it when I'm done.' What would that mean? Unless...  
  
Without any warning, Inuyasha sped up and held Kagome by the collar, lifting her off the ground. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Sango started towards him, but he screamed "Stay outta this!" He turned his eyes back to the girl in his hands  
  
"Who are you?" Sango and Miroku thought Inuyasha was going mad, but suddenly a shrilling laugh filled the air. The evil cackling was coming from Kagome, who looked Inuyasha in the eye.  
  
Her eyes glowed violet for a brief second and her voice suddenly became sickly sweet. Kagome made a pout look with doe eyes, mockingly asking "What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you know me?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He followed the familiar path to his ward's room. Sesshoumaru was very perplexed about Rin's actions, and her drawing Jakken had just shown him. The girl was obviously unhappy about something, and the gods know Sesshoumaru would die before causing the child such unhappiness.   
  
So here is where he finds him self, in front of the paper door that was the entrance to Rin's room. Knocking was something he rarely did, for he had no need to show anyone such respect, but he felt it was appropriate. "Come in" a child's voice squeaked happily from inside.  
  
He opened the door to be met with the site of Rin coloring with ink on the floor. Some of the color splattered onto the chubby face of the youngster; making her already cute look amplified ten fold. Sesshoumaru did not smile, but he sure would have if he felt he was capable.  
  
The child immediately got to her feet, and ran to the taiyoukai to embrace him in a little hug. "Look Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has colored a pretty ladybug! Wanna see?"  
  
She ran back to the floor, putting her last touches on the picture before showing her surrogated father. Sesshoumaru had no interest in this, but tolerated it in hopes his kind act will persuade the girl to talk when the time came. "Very nice, Rin"  
  
"Rin made it for you!" she handed him the paper, which he passed to the table on his right. "I need to speak with you Rin." The child looked up at the sound of her name, waiting for him to start the conversation.  
  
"When I brought Yuna back," Rin's smile faded at the sound of the name "You acted...strange. And this" he removed the picture from his pocket "was what Jakken showed me.  
  
" The girl hesitated before asking "Does Sesshoumaru-sama not like Rin's picture?" "Why did you do that to Yuna in this picture, Rin?"  
  
He waited patiently for an answer, giving the child time to find the right words. Her mouth opened and closed, as if she knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know what to say. As he watched with stone eyes, Sesshoumaru felt something familiar travel down his spine.  
  
His honey orbs quickly turned to the window, where the eastern mountains were in sight.  
  
"That energy" he muttered. "Stay here Rin" was what Sesshoumaru said before leaving the room. Rin nodded and let out a small sigh. She brushed a small hand across her face, before shivering slightly. The girl turned towards the window where she saw the mountains. 'What could Sesshoumaru-sama have seen?'  
  
Running across the hall, he entered the court yard, where he instantly took the sky. The silver cloud at his feet flew through the sky with increased speed, while Sesshoumaru kept his focus on the energy signature ahead of him.  
  
'I can't believe it...' he was silently jumping for joy, because his search had come to and end. All of this had started a mere couple of days ago, but so much had happened in that space of time, it felt like an eternity.  
  
Faster and faster he flew, until he finally reached a small clearing below him. His half brother and his group were in the ashes of a battle, and in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
He looked to where the demon slayer's and monk's eyes were glued, and saw Inuyasha clutching the miko in a rough manner, shouting. "Answer me! Who are you? Where is Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes, which were previously glued to Inuyasha, have looked past him over his shoulder. They were met with another pair of honey orbs, much like the ones inches away from hers.  
  
Yuna gave a cute grin to the taiyoukai, happy to see her lover has arrived. Inuyasha noticed the change in Kagome's view, and turned his head to look at what she was. He gave a small growl at the sight of his half brother, gliding to ground on a silver cloud. His velvet voice echoed around them, as Sesshoumaru placed one foot on the ground.  
  
"If you do not mind, Inuyasha, can you stop man handling my mate" Pairs of eyes widened in shock, at the taiyoukai's jaw dropping declaration.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were so wrapped up in their own problem, that they didn't even notice her presence. Red eyes watched the scene play out with mild interest. They shouldn't be fretting as much as they are.  
  
She was going to save them. Actually, she was going to save her. The only person Naraku had ever feared. A young, weak miko was Naraku's biggest fear. The irony would have made her laugh, but Kanna was not known to display any emotion.  
  
That frail human some how had the power to strike fear into the heart of one of the most powerful demons in the world, and maybe even be his downfall. That was her reasoning behind her assistance. She wanted freedom as well from the over bearing hanyou, and if allying with the enemy accomplished it, she was willing.  
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't help them openly. She would have to do it with them none the wiser. Until Naraku was dead, she was under his rule.  
  
The area had become silent once more, as Kanna heard Lord Sesshoumaru's statement. This was the time to act, while their minds are too confused to comprehend what's going on.  
  
She silently prayed that all will go as planned. Her white hands held a round mirror with gems embedded in it firmly. She looked into the glass, to see her white face and red eyes staring back.  
  
The crimson depths held so much in them, but no one was ever curious enough to try and venture into them and find out what they were telling. Maybe now she will be understood.  
  
Giving the mirror one last squeeze, she stepped out of the darkness and into the fire light.  
  
End Chapter 6- another one night completed chapter!- im probably going to revise-you know add more and fix things up, so just bear with this one for now I wanted to get it out.  
  
Sorry for spelling... and please be easy with me, fanfiction.net is new to me... I don't know if I have everything right...just a future apology, just in case  
  
Fox- I am going to start the next one soon....so you wont have to wait long for the cliffie to be resolved.  
  
Innyubabe4e- omg...your killing me! Now Kanna's good! Ahh ! sooooooooooo confusing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox- I never said Kanna was good.  
  
Innyubabe4e- but she, and the....urg! tie this up already!!!  
  
Fox- keeps you wanting more?  
  
Innyubabe4e- ya ya don't flatter your writing skills too much okay?  
  
Fox- you know what? That last review by Kalabash made me write this chap soo quickly...see even one review helps! Contribute to the cause my Good Samaritan.  
  
Innyubabe4e- ya! Lets go door to door like Jahovenus witnesses (sp), spreading the word!  
  
Fox- Don't be surprised if you see me at your door!! ReVvIeWw MaHh BaBbEe......3 


	7. Divine Release

Possessed By Love  
  
Written By Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers- I don't Inuyasha, but Yuna and Haru are my creations.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY INNYUBABE4E!  
  
ReAd AnD ReViEwW.....3  
  
Fox- let me start off saying I am a menace when I comes to this chapter manager thing...I always mess up so sorry for the inconvenience (a future apology, just in case).  
  
Innyuabe4e- like I said...spaz.  
  
Fox- Shut up! It aint my fault!  
  
Innyubabe4e- then whose fault is it? The person next to you?  
  
Fox- there isn't anyone next to me.  
  
Innyubabe4e- exactly  
  
Fox- grrrrrrr.- now on to Chapter 7:Divine Release....hehe your going to love the twist. Well maybe not because of what happens, but its good!  
  
Innyubabe4e- WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
Fox- you'll have to read and find out....(p.s. I am making Kanna's mirror a type of weapon as well)  
  
Chapter 7: Divine Release  
  
The earth moved underneath her bare feet, as she walked out into the light. They all stopped in mid action, as the albino child made her way towards them. "What are you doing here Kanna?" spat Inuyasha, dropping Kagome from his grasp. She warily got to her feet, and stared at the small child as well. The white hair girl seemed to be focused on her in particular, shining the mirrors light in her face. Closing her eyes, Kagome backed away from the girl.  
  
"What are you doing, girl? Get away from me..." Kagome then sent a small telekinetic wave towards the girl, hoping to send her flying, but something unexpected happened. Kanna turned her mirror slightly in her hands, and Kagome was the one sent through the air. "Ah!" she cried as she flew with immense speed into a tall tree.  
  
Her body made a loud sound against the bark, and then slid down the side of it, leaving a small trail of blood in her wake. She leaned against it for support, her eyes were closed in pain.  
  
The state her body was already in was not helping to deal with the sudden attack. Inuyasha followed Kagome with his eyes the entire time, and became quite enraged at the sight of her body being thrown across the clearing. He knew fully well that wasn't Kagome, but something inside of him told him otherwise; that she was still there.  
  
Tetsuiaga, which was still in his hand, transformed once more. Golden eyes held fire in them as he made his way to strike.  
  
Sesshoumaru, whose claws began to glow green, made his way to strike as well. The two brothers ran at top speed to the still body of Kanna, who made no move to dodge. In between them, a boomerang flew, surpassing the demons and striking the child first. A loud clang and dust cloud was what followed.  
  
The two Inu's had halted to a stop in the dirt when they saw the demon slayers weapon make contact with the girl The dust slowly settled, revealing the giant boomerang's end in the air. The other was in the mirror, electric waves surrounding the base. Kanna held her mirror firmly, and turned it slightly in her hands.  
  
The boomerang flew back at Sango, who hit the floor in futile attempts to dodge. The weapon still caught her in the back, sending her into the tree along side the poisoned Miroku. Kanna made a slight movement, and drifted away from the two angry demons before her. She slowly made her way towards the miko against the tree, mirror in hands.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cried Inuyasha, who ran after the albino's retreating form. Sesshoumaru, however, stayed in his place for he knew what was to come once Inuyasha made his strike.  
  
"Ah....." he cried once he lifted his father's fang above his head, bringing it down in a quick movement.  
  
Kanna, whose back was to him, turned around with her mirror high above her head. A loud "Bang" was heard, as Inuyasha tried with all his might to force the tetsuiaga through the fragile glass. Kanna stayed perfectly still, as though the impact had no effect on her what so ever.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth, as he watched the tetsuiaga's tip get engulfed in a blue electrical storm. The girl at the receiving end of his attack simply turned the mirror to the right, which sent the hanyou through the air screaming in pure agony. He landed at the side of Sesshoumaru, flat on his back with blood spurting from his body.  
  
Kanna awaited the taiyoukai's attack, but it never came. She balanced on the tips of her toes, mirror shining at her midsection. Sesshoumaru did nothing but stare, contemplating about something. There was something that did not make sense to him, and he wondered for a moment about attacking.  
  
'She is targeting the girl...' then it clicked inside his mind. By the time he came to his conclusion, Kanna was positioned in front of the miko's body. Her crimson orbs bore into the brown ones of the purest being ever to walk these lands. She couldn't move, and all Kagome could do was watch as this girl executed her attack.  
  
Past her, Sesshoumaru was simply watching, and she wondered why he didn't help.  
  
Kanna's hair blew in the wind behind her, as she balanced herself once more on her toes. Kagome's attention was brought back to the child's mirror, which was at eye level with her. She saw her reflection in the glass for only a moment, before a white haze filled the screen. Her mouth opened slightly, and a small gray cloud escaped her lips.  
  
It got transferred into the glass before her, where it swirled around in the haze.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and opened them again. Light from a fire filled the iris, and she blinked around the area with confusion. It only took a minute to realize what had happened, and the small albino before her confirmed her suspicions. She looked into the child's eyes, portraying gratitude from hers.  
  
Kanna closed her eyes, and began to turn around, when a shrill cry cut through the air "Blades of Blood!" Kanna didn't have time to ready her mirror, for the sharp blades were already upon her.  
  
She soared through air, as her jewel crusted mirror fell to the hard ground with a thud. Her white clothes and hair was tainted with the red liquid, ruining the clean look to her.  
  
Kanna's red eyes were half closed, as she hit the floor a few feet from Kagome. "No..." Kagome whimpered, as she crawled on all fours to aid the small child. Inuyasha was panting heavily, doubled over his bleeding stomach. His eyes were filled with confusion, as he watched Kagome bring the girls face to rest on her lap.  
  
All eyes were on Kagome, who was shaking slightly due to tears that were about to fall.  
  
In her arms she was holding the child that had saved her and that other demon's life. She brushed a few ivory hairs from the girls face, her warm hands contrasting with the cold skin. Kanna blinked at the girl above her, eyes full of emotion for the first time in her life. A child needs caring to grow healthy, and she never got as much as a passing glance.  
  
But here, a girl who she battled against was cradling her in her pure arms, showing forgiveness and love. Her sweet voice filled the soul stealer's ears "Thank you. You have saved my life." Kanna blinked her 'you're welcome'. She brought a tiny hand up to the larger ones and squeezed them tight.  
  
She brought the hand over her heart, and sucked in her final breathe, before leaving. She was finally free.  
  
Kagome let a small tear fall onto the cold hand on hers, soon followed by more. 'Why can I not heal?' she thought angrily. She had done it before, so why not now? What was it that she had done differently before for Inuyasha, which she can not do now? "I'm sorry, Kanna."  
  
She apologized for her weakness. Kagome moved the lifeless body off of her lap onto the ground before her. Once she removed her hand from Kanna's, she disappeared with a gust of wind.  
  
Kagome's blood stained legs were shown as she stood up, and walked towards the rest. Her feet made a slight step on a chain, and she looked down to see Kanna's mirror, still swirling in a haze. She bent over to pick it up, and then she rubbed her hands over the jewels around it. Her soft brown eyes then turned towards Sesshoumaru, who slightly jumped at the sudden stare.  
  
She walked slowly towards the demon lord, all the while locking eyes with him. Kagome clutched the mirror one last time, before out stretching her hands to him.  
  
"Here, Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe this belongs to you." He out stretched a hand of his own, touching Kagome's warm hands for a brief instant. The warmth that engulfed him from that simple touch ran throughout his entire body. 'How can one be so pure?' he thought, while forming a small cloud at his feet. He then turned away from the girl, flying towards his castle in the west to restore his love.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha panted out, and Kagome turned her head towards the hanyou with the warm eyes he knew and loved.  
  
She ran to him and hugged him tightly around the waste, getting his blood all over her shirt. She did not care, but held on to him. They embraced each other for a while, before Kagome said "Let us go help the others, Inuyasha." He nodded his consent, and followed after her. Inuyasha sighed  
  
'The real Kagome...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He rubbed a clawed finger over the glass as he made his way back to his cambers. The multi-colored jewels shown in the early morning sunlight in the corridors. His feet took him to the paper door, which was the only thing separating him and Yuna's breathing body. Sesshoumaru was about to enter, but Jakken and Rin came running towards him.  
  
"Milord, you have returned. Please, this child is too much for me!" Rin smiled, saying "Me and Jakken played pin the tail on the donkey! And Jakken was the donkey! It was fun Sesshoumaru-sama! You must come play with Rin." "Not now, Rin." He clutched the mirror even tighter, and walked into the room.  
  
Yuna was in a clean outfit, and lay neatly on the large white bed. What surprised Sesshoumaru the most was seeing a bandaged Haru huddled in the open window. "I came to check on the Lady, my Lord." His rough voice replied to his unasked question.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and continued to make his way towards the bed not even asking how Haru managed to get back so quickly.  
  
Rin and Jakken watched silently as the taiyoukai of the west laid a round mirror on the bed beside Yuna. Haru's olive eyes watched in amazement as well, as he saw a wispy cloud of smoke leave the mirror, and enter Yuna's body.  
  
The silence grew heavier, as the room's inhabitants waited in anticipation. Minutes passed like hours, and yet Yuna refused to show signs of life. But a miracle occurred as the demoness sat up in the bed, looking around with emerald eyes.  
  
"Haru..." she whispered out, before turning to see golden eyes staring back at her. "Oh Sessie!" she cried, circling his midsection with her arms.  
  
"I have missed you. You will not believe how all this happened..." "There will be time later." He replied, tilting the woman's head up.  
  
He placed to strong fingers underneath her chin, and brought her lips to his for a stolen kiss. The two's tongues battled together, as they circled each other with warm arms. Jakken and Haru respectfully turned their eyes away, but Rin just stared with an emotionless face.  
  
They broke apart a moment later, grasping each other in a tight hug. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in content, but Yuna let hers wander around the room.  
  
She first laid eyes upon the demon general, looking at him for a long moment. Next, she averted her gaze to the toad demon in the doorway. Next to him, was the small girl Sesshoumaru valued as much as her. She gave the child a cold stare. Rin stared as well, before closing her eyes.  
  
The child shook her small head, in a disappointed and sorrowful manner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glass could be heard breaking in the back round. Loud yells and screams of anger was emitting form the central part of the castle. Naraku was in his chambers, breaking everything inside. He punched the stone wall, leaving a large hole in his wake. Blood poured from his knuckles, but the man enjoyed the sting pain gave him.  
  
"It can be!" he cried once more, crushing the bed stand. "That child betrayed me! Ruined everything!" he kicked the wall opposite him. 'If she hadn't done that, the miko would be dead!' he screamed mentally. "Ah!" he cried, throwing his mattress out the door.  
  
The angered hanyou stood in the pile of debris and dust, blood spilling from fresh cuts. On the floor was the puddle, his window to the world. It was unharmed during his tantrum, and the screen was showing the young teen he feared most. Naraku watched earlier as his incarnation betrayed him, saving that miko's life.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. Every night he fell asleep, the girl haunting his dreams. The picture of her pure hands touching him, disintegrating him on the spot made him cower in fear like a mere human. Too many nights he had awoken in a cold sweat. Too many nights he went without sleep, for the mere thought of her made his heart stop.  
  
'Not any more' he decided. 'I shall do this myself. No more plans, no more tricks.' Naraku punched a hole in the wall leading towards is court yard.  
  
He stepped through the hand made door, out into the cold mountain air. 'I shall be released from this girl once and for all' His red eyes spotted his most recent incarnation, leaning against the ledge. With all the commotion, the demon didn't even turn his piercing blue eyes to see what had happened.  
  
Naraku ignored him, and continued walking. Kagura, who was now out of bed, watched with a bemused expression on her face as her creator leapt over the edge. She hurried and walked alongside of her brother. 'I no longer need the parasite, it seems'  
  
"It looks as though we will not need to take things into our own hands, brother. He is walking to his grave as we speak." No-name did not acknowledge her. New thoughts raced through his mind. If what she said was true, he did not need Kagura either.  
  
With quick as lightning hands, he grasped the wind sorceress's throat. He began his transition, sucking more than her powers; he sucked her life force. Kagura tried to scream in pain, but her windpipes were being crushed together.  
  
Her feet kicked in the air below her, and her bubblegum orbs stared daggers at the parasite. His blue stripes were glowing once more, and his power increases ten fold.  
  
Kagura gasped on final time, before falling limp in his strong hands. He unceremoniously dropped the body, leaving it in a heap on the floor. At least he had some entertainment today.  
  
The red haired demon stared at her blank eyes with hatred. She tried to control and manipulate him as well. No more would he be used. He would kill any one who tried. The parasite bent down, and pulled a feather from his now late sister's hair. Focusing his new energy into the feather, it grew to a large size, and he placed himself on top of it.  
  
He stayed afloat in the air for a few moments, observing the castle. He closed his eyes, and turned around.  
  
Where would he go? He had no destination, no goals he wanted to achieve. The only thing he did want was to be free, and now he was. But where to go from here?  
  
Was it worth going through what he did, for a name? Oh yes, a name. That was something he wanted....but where to go to find it? The trade winds were blowing, drifting his uncontrolled feather to the east. And that was where he was heading.  
  
Naraku, on the other hand, was venturing west. He was oblivious to the fact that his incarnation was on the run, and he probably wouldn't care if he knew. All that mattered now was disposing the miko once and for all. If he ever wanted to sleep easy, she would have to be cold and dead in the ground beneath him.  
  
He tried every thing in his power to avoid sullying his own hands in the attempt, but it seems a higher power refuses to let the girl die. Well, he would contradict this power. He made his way over rocks and trees, following the unmistakable lavender scent of the miko.  
  
'I shall sleep well tonight.'  
  
End Chapter 7- sorry, I have a knack for short chapters!  
  
~* My Will (English version) *~  
  
I wait for my saint and face the day,  
  
But I have the hope to reach you someday.  
  
I cannot go on, take other steps,  
  
Because my way's not easy to go.  
  
Love, even I do believe when I see you,  
  
I need to take my time.  
  
Spend some days alone being by myself will be all I do.  
  
If it doesn't exist in everlasting love,  
  
In which I could believe.  
  
I was hurt because I was strong and crude  
  
Knowing that I don't want to loose you, no  
  
Thinking of you made me cry.  
  
See my eyes; they were filled with tears,  
  
And all I got is my will to be with you again.  
  
Fox- tear...poor Kanna.  
  
Innyubabe4e- what a b-day gift! People dieing left and right! I love it!  
  
Fox- I knew you would like it!  
  
Innyubabe4e- this made my day!  
  
Fox- thank you! I will prob revise it, like all my others (unless you people like it the way it is). I always want to fix it up once it's posted. Until then enjoy and REVIEW! 


	8. Helpless At The Sidelines

Possessed By Love  
  
Written by: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers- If you actually think I own Inuyasha, you are greatly mistaken..... But if you think I own Yuna, "No-name", and Haru, you win the grand prize! Bing bing bing!  
  
!!~The Sess/Kag is on the way, I am estimating about 2-3 chapters until they meet~!!  
  
Chapter 8- Helpless At The Sidelines  
  
How could all of this have happened? He planned every detail, every fight, right down to the last loose end. Yet, it backfired. `How!' he screamed to himself, crushing the branch that was in his way out of frustration.  
  
`No matter what I threw at the girl, she still prevailed!' Anger like Naraku never knew consumed him. If only she was gone...if only she was dead... his quest for ultimate power would be completed! He kicked a large boulder out of his path. Sure he could have gone over or around it, sparing his foot from the small pain, but his frustrations needed to be taken out.  
  
The air around him practically was death, and he, the reaper. Yet suddenly, through all of his anger and hatred, he managed a small smile. What thought could have possibly surpassed his one-track death path? `She will die today...' That was it. Her inevitable death was approaching, and just the thought of it made him smile. `It shall all be over...'  
  
Naraku kept his steady pace, walking into the dense trees with a new found motivation. As he neared a collection of boulders, he stopped. His senses were expanding towards his castle, where something caught him by surprise. `Kagura's energy is gone...' He discovered so was that of the parasites.  
  
He could have easily deduced what happened. He knew Kagura was trying, once again, to escape, wanting help from the parasite. Naraku knew all along of her desire to betray him.  
  
So when he left today, in obvious anger, he figured Kagura and the new incarnation guessed what had happened. For the second time in a week, his plans were faulted. This time, he guessed, they thought he would not return, and the parasite prevailed in the battle between them. Naraku understood they no longer had a need for each other.  
  
He continued on his way once more. The matters of his castle were unimportant at the moment, and he needed to focus on the task ahead of him. He had to silently admit he lost 3 of his most valuable warriors, but others just as strong and more loyal could be made, once he possessed the jewel and the miko was dead.  
  
His motivation once again took a turn for the higher. Naraku continued to blaze a trail through the forest, every step brining him closer to the battle field where she resided. He grimaced as one of the previous nights dreams flooded his mind. The feel of the girls touch on him... he, Naraku, disintegrating underneath her fingertips... `Stop' he spoke to himself.  
  
He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to be cleared of all doubt, though he expected the battle not to be too difficult. `They are injured, weakened... and I am at the peak of my power' he thought triumphantly, picking up his pace. In a matter of hours he would arrive, and begin the battle that he hoped would seal the girl's fate. As he replayed Kanna's battle in his mind, he was getting a new outlook on things.  
  
`The child actually helped me....' Mocking was intended in that statement. The fact that the child had done all she could to betray and ruin him, and then it turned out in the end she helped, for she weakened the group greatly.  
  
Now, more than ever, he was sure of his victory and easy battle. He climbed a small hill infested with thorns and bushes, emerging unscathed on the top. From the hill, he observed the land below him. The forest was like a sea of darkness, its many branches each like a wave in the ocean. In the far distance, however, was a clearing which looked like an island in the center of the sea of trees.  
  
"There" he whispered to himself, his cold voice drawling out, dripping with his poisonous glee.  
  
Taking another step forward, he began towards the unsuspecting group. He could hardly contain himself. Naraku could not wait to complete the jewel. He could not wait until he tainted the jewel, and used it to make him more powerful than he ever dreamed. He could not wait to hear the screams of his enemies, as he spilled their blood.  
  
But most of all, he could not wait to kill the miko, lay to rest his ever growing fear of being overruled, and finally getting a good nights sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rest now" her smooth voice cooed, as she laid her friends head on a think piece of cloth. Sango closed her eyes and obliged to Kagome's command, and was gently placed to her comfort on the ground. She closed her pink outlined eyes, and took a small intake of breathe as pain shot up her spine. Her actions subsided, as she got comfortable and the pain eased through out her body.  
  
Kagome finished dressing her wounds, and turned to Miroku to help him. Inuyasha, who at the time was cleaning up the camp half heartily with Shippou and Kirara, grimaced in pain and grabbed his ribs.  
  
He was hurt pretty badly, but his demon blood was doing its best to heal him and its efforts turned out to be of some use. He continued to gather their scattered belongings, while Shippou gathered fire wood and Kirara started the fire. `At least the bleeding stopped' Inuyasha sighed, as he took off his bloodied shirt, exposing his ivory skin to the cold morning air. Settling himself down on the log Kagome's possessed form was previously on, he began to bandage himself.  
  
`Ugh, I hate these things...' he fiddled with the modern day bandages Kagome had brought from the future, but all he accomplished was placing the bandage incorrectly over the wound. Seeing as how he was so focused on the bandage, he didn't hear a set of light footsteps come up behind him.  
  
"Here... let me help." He jumped slightly as a pair of warm hands made contact with his bare torso.  
  
Kagome took a new bandage in hand, for the other once was sticking together and beyond use. As she began to dress his wound, Inuyasha said "F'eh. I don't need your help." Kagome continued anyway, and chuckled. `Men, can never admit to needing help...' "I know Inuyasha, but I want to." As she leaned over to wrap the bandage around his back, Inuyasha noticed the bloodstain on the back of Kagome. "You're hurt" he stated, more in a question form than a comment.  
  
"Well, the tree I crashed into wasn't made of rubber...but I am ok" she joked, but her little shot humor fell flat as she noticed the quizzical look on Inuyasha's face. "What's rubber?"  
  
"A type of soft, elastic substance from my time" Inuyasha, still perplexed, nodded. "Lift your arms, please. I need to get the other end of the bandage." He obliged to her request, and she reached around him once more to pull the fabric around his toned stomach. Kagome was blushing slightly at the contact she was making with him, and hoped to the gods he didn't noticed.  
  
When she braved a look at him to see if he did, she saw his eyes were focused on the trees around him. She continued bandaging while staring at him, trying to tell what he was looking at. Inuyasha's honey orbs were glued to the scenery, and his nose twitched slightly.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" he did not answer her immediately, but continued his classification his heightened senses where notifying him about. She continued to stare at him, her arms wrapped halfway around his waist in mid- bandaging, waiting for a response.  
  
She got none, but instead fell backward onto the floor as he shot up quickly enough as though he was in perfect health. Kagome let out a painful sigh, as the pain in her back increased with the violent act she was just subjected to. Inuyasha, however, seemed to completely forget about her, and only focused on the trees.  
  
Kagome looked to where his eyes were, and saw to her shock, that Kikyou was lounging comfortably against the trunk of a tall oak. She once again focused her eyes to the hanyou, who called out to the undead priestess. "Kik...Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha" Her cold, emotionless voice answered. Her soul stealers swam around her, reflecting the dawn's shimmer of light upon its seemingly scaly bodies. They danced around her, a few holding glowing white mist; a soul. Sango and Miroku, who were unaware of the sudden arrival, stayed silent and on the ground.  
  
Shippou and Kirara, however, noticed the clay miko, and ran to the injured body of their friends to inform them. Kikyou, with her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, jumped down from the tree she was in and began a slow walk towards the stunned hanyou.  
  
She was the first to speak, her voice rebounding in the silence around them. "Do you know what today brings for us, Inuyasha?" Her brown eyes, which were so much like the ones of Kagome's, looked to the horizon where the sun was beginning to come up. She continued forward, as her soul stealers flew to the sky away from her one by one. Kagome watched, waiting to see what Inuyasha would do.  
  
He took a step forward, and shook his head. "No...What are you doing here, Kikyou?" Inuyasha outstretched a hand, and then quickly pulled it back. Kikyou kept advancing, while saying "Today is the day... our day, Inuyasha."  
  
"What are you..." he trailed off. "She's here, to take you to hell Inuyasha" said Kagome softly. He tore his gaze away from Kikyou, to stare into the brown depths of the girl on the ground. He saw so many emotions flick across her eyes, fear, deception, anger, than sadness, longing, and...love? He could not take his eyes out of hers, and Kikyou noticed this.  
  
"Come to me Inuyasha" she said firmly, in a little harsher tone than she was speaking with earlier. "No, Inuyasha" said a voice from behind. Miroku was struggling to sit upright, Shippou at his side. "Shut up monk. This doesn't concern you" He looked back to Kikyou. "Inuyasha, listen to him" pleaded Kagome "Don't..." she warned. "I am waiting, Inuyasha. Remember your vow to me...." Inuyasha seemed to be in a trance, as he took a ginger step toward her.  
  
"No!" cried Kagome, tears streaming down her face. She held his hand tightly, while speaking "Look at me Inuyasha... you don't want to do this... she wants to kill you, make your rot in hell with her..." He turned his eyes upon her, and a realization seemed to hit him.  
  
Staring into her eyes, he felt clear headed for the first time since Kikyou had arrived, asking for him. He shook his head at Kagome slowly, before turning to Kikyou. He shook his head harder "No". His voice was barely above a whisper, but the silence surrounding them made it out to be as clear as a yell.  
  
"What? Don't do this to me Inuyasha. You choose to leave me, for my copy?" she spat at him. Pointing to Kagome, who was still sitting on the ground, Kikyou stared into his eyes. "Don't you love me, Inuyasha?" "Yes..." he replied weakly, as if in a trance once more. Kagome let a small squeak emit from her lips, as she heard his answer. "I do..." "Then come with me, Inuyasha..." Kikyou stated, outstretching her hand to him. Inuyasha began to walk towards her.  
  
"Please Inuyasha" Kagome begged, tears blurring her vision. "I love you, Inuyasha, don't go" His face remained impassive while she said that. True for a while he believed he loved Kagome as well. `But seeing Kikyou, here....' He thought...... Inuyasha decided. "I promised her, Kagome...I...I love her." Kikyou grinned evilly, as Inuyasha turned to her once more.  
  
Kagome seemed to die inside. She openly gave her heart to him, and time and time again he chewed it up and gave it back; sometimes not even knowing he would be doing it. But every time he was around Kikyou, spoke of her, protected her name when she came up in conversation, she cried on the inside. Now, he was before her, practically saying her love for him is pathetic, because he loved another. Somewhere inside of her, Kagome knew he loved Kikyou. But she was sure when ever she caught him staring at her, or showing affection to her, that he was over Kikyou.  
  
`But all he saw was her in me...' the realization hit her hard, and she couldn't muster up any words as she watched him cross the clearing to clay miko.  
  
The group didn't know what to say. `Poor Kagome' thought Sango, as she watched her friend let her tears fall. She wished she could go to her, but in her state, she couldn't. Sango also knew there was nothing she could do if she moved. `This is Kagome's battle, and I cannot help, for I don't now how I can.... I can only be here for her'  
  
Miroku saw the look of longing in Sango's eyes, wanting to go help her friend. He grabbed her hand, and whispered "There is nothing we can do Sango... as much as we wish we could help..." She turned slightly watery eyes to him and said "I know Miroku" she tightened her grip " But I think Inuyasha is a foolish, cold hearted demon..." Sango had anger weaved into those words.  
  
She could not understand why he would choose her, Kikyou, the cold, evil, undead miko over the warm, kind and loving Kagome. "I thought he loved her" she said sadly. "It seems, my dear Sango, you and I presumed too much" Shippou cried silently into Kirara, for he hated to see his okassan being hurt by Inuyasha. `I hate that clay pot...' he thought. There was nothing anyone could do, for they could not get involved...and they hated it.  
  
Inuyasha was still many feet away from Kikyou, as a thought entered his mind. `Kagome...I'm sorry. I thought I loved you...but I love Kikyou...and I promised her... I cant break my last...'  
  
What bothered Kagome most, was the fact that he was looking straight into Kikyou's eyes, and not noticing the evil in them. `How can he be so naïve? Cant he see, she's...evil.' Suddenly, everybody's head turned to the left, where a low voice they were so used to hearing, spoke.  
  
"Oh, the drama...I would say poor choice Inuyasha" the voice spat "why have a dead, cold miko, when you can have such young, hot flesh?" The group was silent and immobile, as they watched a tall, uncloaked figure step out into the clearing....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru wandered the corridors of his palace aimlessly. Many thoughts were bothering him, and he couldn't seem to place why it was so. Today, he should feel elated, joyful, for his mate had finally been restored to him. Yet, he seemed to feel a certain emptiness tugging at his heart.  
  
`What could this be?' he wondered, as he passed the winding staircases that led to his extravagant library. `Why am I feeling like this? What more, what am I feeling?' He tried to think back, before the soul stealing days when he was content in his life style. True, he wasn't so happy that he could die, but he was content, and at the time, that was all he wanted.  
  
He had a mate, one he felt a certain kind of love towards, but something was missing. "What could have made me deny the love, I thought I possessed?" he mused. `Maybe, it was never true love in the first place...' True, he never experienced that emotion, so when some feeling came to him, he wasn't sure if that was its true form.  
  
`What happened... ?' Never before had he felt so helpless. He felt he was at the mercy of his emotions, though the feelings weren't so strong. `Why is this Sesshoumaru feeling so weak, to an equally weak feeling?' And yet, he still didn't identify the emotion he was being subjected too.  
  
He replayed the days that passed in his mind, trying to identify the time when everything changed. The only time he could find a difference in feeling, was at the battlefield. "Yes..." he remembered now. `When she touched me...' he looked quizzically at his hands, as though they held the answer. `It was then, that I felt my envy...'  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
"Here, Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe this belongs to you." He out stretched a hand of his own, touching Kagome's warm hands for a brief instant. The warmth that engulfed him from that simple touch ran throughout his entire body.  
  
`How can one be so pure?' he thought, while forming a small cloud at his feet. He then turned away from the girl, flying towards his castle in the west to restore his love.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha panted out and Kagome turned her head towards the hanyou with the warm eyes he knew and loved.  
  
~*~ End Flash Back ~*~  
  
He was watching the girl hug his brother, and observed the look in her eyes. They held love, feeling, and relief. However, he remembered his brothers, whose eyes only held possessiveness and a weak sense of love... love he was only half heartily giving to the girl.  
  
`That was it...' he concluded `At that moment, my outlook on everything changed.' He, Sesshoumaru, envied them. Not so much for the fact that they had each other, it was the love that the girl was giving, that was so much stronger and different from the one he was feeling; well, he thought he was feeling. `Do I truly have the love for Yuna, like the one of the miko for Inuyasha?'  
  
He knew it wasn't as strong, but he felt something. `And that is all that matters' His subconscious mind, which he wasn't usually in tune with, knew he was lying. `You want more, and you know it...'  
  
`Shut up. You do not know what you are talking about'  
  
`Well, then you don't know either.' `Great, I'm talking to myself...' He was abruptly brought out of his musings at the sound of laughter; laughter he new so well. Turning to the window, he observed the courtyard below him. His home, which was build similar to a square, closed of the walls around the large garden in the center.  
  
His eyes could make out a small speck in the center of white orchids, which he knew was Rin. She was probably laughing at something or another. Her laughter was so routine, he got used to hearing it even when he knew something not so amusing was happening. Sesshoumaru, who somehow made his way to a high tower in the palace, began his way down to go join his ward.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin let a shriek of laughter escape her lips, as she watched the butterflies flee into the air around her. After watching their tiny forms disappear into the sunlight, she plopped her head down on the flowers once more. Turning her attention to the flowers on her right, she watched a tiny caterpillar slowly make its way up the stem. The young child found joy in many little things, and watching the little legs of the insect was somehow entertaining to her.  
  
`That infernal noise' thought the telepath, coming out to the courtyard. The beautiful sakura trees with their pink flowers, where raining the little buds on the green grass below. Rows upon rows of different flowers filled the area, only stopping around a small cement path through the middle. Yuna followed this path trying to find the source of the annoying sound that tore her from her previous engagement.  
  
She stopped as she reached the center of the garden, where a cement circle was formed around a large, extravagant fountain. A tall, marble sakura tree was placed in the center, water shooting out from various branches and flowers. Yuna strained her ears, trying to pin point the location of the sound before noticing a figure, clad in black, perched upon a tall tree in the far corner of the garden.  
  
Yuna let a small, evil smirk grace her lips, as her emerald eyes lit up. Deciding to go join the man, she began in the other direction. She didn't even take a step, before a load giggle filled the air.  
  
Turning around quickly, she noticed a small indent in the white orchids some feet away. Her nose picked up on the child's sent, which was very faint, due to the fresh smelling flowers around her. She began walking towards her, listening closely.  
  
Rin giggled once more, as the caterpillar crawled over her hand, tickling her mercilessly. But the sun, which was previously poring down on her, was blocked as a shadow cascaded over her. She looked up, still with a smile, to see who was hovering over her.  
  
That toothy grin faded immediately, as she saw who was above her.  
  
Yuna glared down at the child, emerald meeting dark brown. "I should have known who was causing the disturbance...that wailing you call laughter is unforgettable." Rin sat up, backing away slightly "Rin is sorry Yuna-sama. Rin did not know Rin was making a lot of noise" Yuna only chuckled lowly.  
  
Rin was obviously frightened, and looked about her to see if any one was around. Her gaze fell hopelessly on the figure in black, Haru. He would be inno position to help her. Her eyes wandered aimlessly, while she waited for Yuna to leave or say something. Rin was about to turn to leave, before Yuna grabbed her arm, threateningly tight.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, to see Haru's black eyes watching the scene before him. `He makes no difference...' she decided. "Do you remember, child, what would happen if...."  
  
"Rin remembers Yuna-sama. Please let Rin go..." the little girl knew fully well what Lady Yuna was talking about, and began to tug away from her iron grip. Yuna, still smirking, let her go rather forcefully. The girl hit the ground hard, but made no sound as to being hurt.  
  
Yuna was about to say something, before the familiar ki of Sesshoumaru filled her senses. The demon in question emerged from the far oak doors, his white ensemble contrasting with his surroundings.  
  
Yuna mentally cursed, before turning to the child once more. A sharp, clawed finger reached underneath Rin's chin, causing her much pain, but not enough force was emitted to begin her bleeding.  
  
Yuna, sickly sweet, told her in the lowest, cruelest whisper she could muster "Remember, our little secret..." The young child pulled her head away, while slowly nodding her understanding.  
  
She straightened herself up, before turning to the demon lord now only feet from her. Yuna smiled sweetly, and circled one arm around Sesshoumaru's waist. He returned the gesture, putting his one and only arm around her as well.  
  
"Rin, is everything ok? Where is Jakken?" The girl smiled weakly and said "Rin does not know where Jakken-sama is. He said Rin was annoying Jakken- sama, so Jakken-sama left"  
  
A small growl was heard from Sesshoumaru. `That retainer of mine shall pay dearly for his lack of following orders' Just as the thought entered his mind, the tiny toad was waddling out into the courtyard. "Jakken." Lord Sesshoumaru said, and in a matter of moments the demon was at his feet. "Yes milord?" "Did I not tell you to stay with Rin?" Jakken's head was immediately showered in tiny beads of sweat. He did not know what to say.  
  
He couldn't tell his master he simply left the child alone because he was annoyed with her insisting on playing games with him. Finally, he broke down "Oh please, Lord Sesshoumaru! This tiny, unworthy Jakken apologizes for not following orders..." "Get up Jakken, and take Rin inside. I shall deal with your punishment later" He silently praised his good fortune, and began to lead the now quite child indoors.  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his one armed hold on Yuna, before saying "Let us retire to the dinning hall for breakfast" Yuna simply nodded, and began to walk. But she did not leave, before sending one final glance at the demon general in the tree, whose eyes were wandering somewhere else.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Naraku" spat Inuyasha, who now seemed more aware of his surroundings, and that he was injured badly. The group grew tense, and reached for their weapons. The hanyou before them turned his crimson gaze not to Inuyasha, but instead to Kagome. "It will end, today"  
  
She matched his gaze with one of her own, rivaling the death glare.  
  
He then looked at the other miko, who seemed just as angry at his presence. `I did not expect her here....she might postpone my victory'  
  
Sango told Kirara to take Shippou away, and the fire neko mewed in understanding and fled to a safe viewing spot. She and Miroku stood wearily, her with her boomerang-bone, and he with his staff. Kagome had readied herself with her arrows, but Inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga sheathed, and used his hands to cover his wound.  
  
The tension was rising tremendously, and they all knew they were in a battle where the odds were against them. "Stay back, Sango" whispered Miroku, trying to save the person he cared for from fighting. "No, Miroku. I must fight... we shall need all the help we can get..." she steadied herself on the large weapon, slightly panting due to pain.  
  
He sighed in understanding. "Yes, but I am afraid we shall be helping little, and instead viewing from the sidelines...."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Fox- hehe...another one done! Sry for spelling etc.... and guess what? I didn't do this all in one night! I actually paced myself.... I hate it. I like to finish and post quickly, but I think this turns out good this way.  
  
Innyubabe4e- the battle begins! Cant wait to read the next chapter....  
  
Fox- me too  
  
Innyubabe4e- but, your writing it... so how.... What?  
  
Fox- I know, I just like to see how my chapters come out too!  
  
Innyubabe4e- oh... right....well that's all for now folks!  
  
Fox- yepp... so stay alert for an update!!- I think I made this chapter longer, god knows I tried....  
  
Innyubabe4e- you did your best, and that's all we could ask from you...  
  
Fox- yeah, I guess....sigh... maybe I'll write more next time...  
  
Innyubabe4e- maybe.... Good luck.... So until then, read, relax, and review! 


	9. Betrayal On Both Ends

Possessed By Love  
  
Written By : Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers :If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing a made up story, I would be continuing with the real show....  
  
( im so sry! I never neglected this story for so long! But a lil thing called life tapped me on the shoulder, and while doing so, got rid of my inspiration! And that was a very bad thing because this is a very important chapter...I guess I need more..... But no need to fret....here is chapter 9!)  
  
Fox- hey readers! My other story, 'Bondage', is issuing a challenge! This comedy is a mere 4 chapters long, but packed with humor! I am asking all those who are willing, to continue and I will post their endings. Further explanations are in chapter 5, an authors note. So go ahead and email me!  
  
Innyubabe4e- ahem, not to interrupt you advertisement, but you have a story to continue....  
  
Fox- oh yes, of course, sorry. I lost myself for a moment. I felt like those people who smile a lot on corny commercials, and talk really really fast over the important part of the product...  
  
Innyubabe4e- don't you hate it when they do that?  
  
Fox- yeah... well, let us continue with Possessed By Love.  
  
Innyubabe4e- you know, I don't think people even bother reading the comics before the chapter... so why do you even write them?  
  
Fox-...I don't know.... On the off chance people do.... And what if I include something very important in them....  
  
Innyubabe4e- like what?  
  
Fox- like me telling you that something really big will happen in the next chapter, bringing our two favorite lovers closer to each other....  
  
Innyubabe4e- eeeek! Like what?  
  
Fox- oops, let it slip..... well don't go getting your hopes too high up... that chapter will only be the beginning of what is in store for Kagome and Sesshoumaru...  
  
Innyubabe4e- well, it is something isn't it? And maybe....  
  
Fox- eh! Enough... I have said way too much! And I am sure we are delaying.... So let us recap what happened so far, and then continue.  
  
Innyubabe4e- but I want to nag you to tell me...  
  
Fox- eh! Will you do it, or shall I ?  
  
Innyubabe4e- hmph....okay... well Kanna died saving Kagome's body and soul, in hopes she can kill Naraku... next the parasite, a.k.a "no-name", killed Kagura because he no longer needed her, and he was mad she tried to use him... Kikyou came to bring Inuyasha to hell with her, and for the first time he was about to go! Then Naraku stepped in, beginning their battle because in truth he is scared shitless of Kagome.... Miroku, and Sango are badly injured already so they wont be much help (Inuyasha is too, but he's too stubborn to stay down)... Meanwhile in Sessie land.... Yuna is threatening Rin, about a secret we don't know about yet, and Sesshoumaru, seeing the love Kagome gives, is wondering if his is just a cheap imitation of the real thing... and he wants the real thing... (hopefully the blockhead will see he wont get it from Yuna, but he is still my favorite!!) whew.. that's a lot...did I do good?  
  
Fox- :pats Innyubabe4e's head: yepp...:hands treat: good girl...well, now that we are all caught up, let Chapter 9 and its contents unfold!  
  
Chapter 9: Betrayal On Both Ends  
  
Outnumbered was such a useless word when it came to this battle. Though its meaning held firm and true, it did not matter. So what if he was alone, beginning the battle that would end all? His powers were superior, and the people whom helped in outnumbering him were severely wounded and weakened.  
  
Crimson orbs scanned the area, quickly evaluating what and who needed to be ended first. Surprisingly, when his gaze met with that of the undead miko, she was not in a battle stance.  
  
Instead, it looked to him that she wanted nothing to do with the battle. 'Perhaps she shall not be a bother in this after all...' thought Naraku, unconsciously happy that he had one less fighter to handle, thought he knew he could handle it if he had to.  
  
One by one he quickly surveyed them, trying to prepare an attack for each of them, until his gaze met finally with the demon slayer at the end. Standing only by sheer will and her weapon, Sango panted out wavered breathe, each causing her much pain as the last.  
  
'The wound Kanna inflicted me with is worse than I thought...' anger was rising in her as a thought struck her 'I am afraid I shall not be able to fulfill my vow to slay him, but I shall help all I can, and hope I do some serious damage...'  
  
Sango returned the gaze Naraku had upon her, trying as hard as she could in her weakened state to look dangerously filled with hate. When his line of view moved from hers, she began sprinting at him with speed she didn't know she possessed, weapon high in the air....  
  
'Tactless' thought Naraku, who flew a long, root looking tentacle towards the oncoming girl. Sango dodged the assault just in time, and found her self on the ground, crouched low in a battle stance.  
  
Miroku, taking advantage of Naraku's moment of unawareness, began unwrapping his prayer beads. As though his foe read his mind, Naraku threw a golden hive into the air, and millions of poisonous insects began flying out of it.  
  
"Damn you" he whispered, and quickly wrapped his beads about his hand. As he was taking his staff in his hand, Sango took charge and began battling with Naraku. He was about to join her, but was troubled when he saw Inuyasha, standing there doing nothing.  
  
"Why don't you unsheathe Tetsusiaga Inuyasha?" The hanyou in question gazed back, unsure what the answer was. Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cry vibrated in the air, as Sango was struck down once more, her sides gushing with blood. Kagome lowered the arrow she was aiming at Naraku, and ran to aid her friend. "Sango!" she cried, as she reached her side.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, a silent question in his call.  
  
"She'll be okay, she was just knocked out!" A small sigh passed the monk's lips, before he turned to look at Inuyasha once more. But where he was standing only seconds ago was now empty. The hanyou was attacking Naraku, head on, Tetsusiaga transformed and at the ready.  
  
Miroku ran to join him in battle. Both staff and sword were being swung, and both being blocked with ease. Kagome watched the battle with angry, wide eyes. Miroku was alive; that's all Kagome could say for him, as the poisoned houshi battled on.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be the only one of the two doing damage, though mild the damage was. Clashes of light, and sound of metal upon a hard substance filled her senses, and she couldn't take it. 'End it, Inuyasha'  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou looked on with tired eyes, though a hint of annoyance was in them. Kagome noticed this, and couldn't help but wonder 'Is she mad that Inuyasha is loosing, or that she has to wait to drag him to hell?'  
  
Personally, she believed the latter. Try though she might, Kagome couldn't get a clean shot on Naraku, lest she hit Inuyasha or Miroku.  
  
As she tried once more to take aim, Miroku stood in her line of fire, staff above head, blocking the tentacle above him.   
  
"Ah!" he cried, and swung his staff, now glowing blue, through the opposing being's tentacle. After his attack, he fell to the floor, clutching his sides. 'The creature's poison still flows through my veins...' Beads of sweat began to form on his brow, as he tried to get up and attack once more.  
  
Miroku was unsuccessful, for that last bit of energy he used to destroy Naraku's arm took a lot out of him. "Miroku!" Sango yelled from the sidelines, blood covering her form "Move!"  
  
The houshi had heard his named being called and looked up above him. Naraku's now large form was advancing on him, while Inuyasha was trying to get back up from the ground on the other side of the clearing. "Miroku!" the hanyou cried, and ran full force towards Naraku, but he was ready for him.  
  
Inuyasha was shot through his already wounded stomach with a large tentacle. This attack did not seem to faze Naraku; it was as if the large arms coming out from his body had lives of their own, and did not need guidance during a fight.   
  
Red liquid stained Inuyasha, as he was dropped to the floor. The tips of his snow white hair were drenched in his blood, and his grip on Tetsusaiga was lessened because of the slippery substance. Naraku began his attack on Miroku, and Inuyasha could only look on with wide eyes. "No!" he cried, and tried to run to save him, but he was to slow.  
  
A cloud of dust filled the air, and the group's site of Naraku disappeared momentarily. 'Oh no' thought Inuyasha, panting heavily and searching through the dust. "Miroku!"  
  
No sooner did the words leave his lips, did the dirt filled air settle down. In the mists of the brown filled atmosphere, a blinding pink light was shining through. His golden orbs widened when he saw who defended the injured monk.  
  
"Kikyou?" The undead miko had formed a shimmering pink barrier around herself and Miroku, blocking and electrifying Naraku's arm. "Ah!" he cried out in pain, as his left arm was purified and disintegrated. "You undead wench!" he cried, trying to regain his control.  
  
Kagome and Sango were in utter shock. "I thought she was not going to assist in this battle" Kagome nodded to Sango's statement. "So did I" But no one was more confused then Inuyasha. 'She...saved him.' Somewhere in his heart, he was praying that this was a sign that she was turning good, that his faith in their love was not hopeless, that Kikyou still had a heart.  
  
Miroku was dragged beside Sango by Kagome, who, after settling him down, grabbed her arrows once again. Before she could take aim, Inuyasha formed the wind scar around Tetsusaiga, and began the battle once more. Kikyou jumped off to the side next to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was struck down once more, but he got up swiftly; a new found hope in his injured body. Kagome looked at the women who she resembled so much. Her soft brown eyes stared at the cold emotionless ones, trying to find some reasoning behind her act of kindness.  
  
"Do not look at me like that, girl. I do not need your pitiful hopes of my redemption." Kikyou continued staring at Inuyasha. "Kikyou, why did you save him?" At that moment Inuyasha was struck down once more, hurt more severely. Try though he might, he couldn't get up in time to dodge Naraku's tentacle. But once more, Kikyou had intervened.   
  
She simply shot an arrow between the duelists, giving the fallen hanyou time to get up and begin again. Kagome's eyes widened in shock once more. "You could have let Inuyasha die right now"  
  
"Your thinking of me is all wrong. The only reason I saved that pitiful excuse for a monk was so that everyone Inuyasha holds dear, and who hold him in such rankings as well, shall suffer when they see him die. And only I shall be the one to kill Inuyasha, bring him to hell with me. Not Naraku. This duel is the last thing I shall grant him...he needs to finish what he started, then we will leave. I am only doing this, in a sense, to referee the battle and make sure the outcome is how I please, with Inuyasha alive"  
  
Her heart flared with rage at those words. 'How dare she...how could she be so cold? So selfish of wanting his death? Didn't she once love him?' Kagome's eyes turned from soft to hard in an instant. In the background Kagome could hear Inuyasha's scream, and she automatically looked towards the fight.  
  
He had used the backlash wave upon Naraku, but it turned out that he was just greatly weakened by Tetsusaiga's attack, just as much as Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku, who did not expect such a battle, began to panic. 'What is happening? This was not how it was suppose to be...that undead miko...she purified my arm...damn her. But, with out the loss of my powerful arm, I would be dead.' He had only just survived the backlash wave, for his energy from that purified arm had vanished, causing the energy sent back at him not to be as powerful.  
  
Inuyasha was worn out and wounded. The two rivals stood, staring at each other across the burned and scorched clearing that served as their battle field. The rest stood at the sides, watching, waiting to see who would move first. It was Inuyasha.  
  
He, however, fell to the ground on his knees, holding his sides instead of an attack. Naraku looked triumphant, towering above the fallen form of his enemy. "It seems, that it shall end here, Inuyasha. First you..." he trailed off, and looked to the group. But what he saw there was the most frightening thing that happened during the battle. 'Where is the girl?'  
  
Kagome was gone, no longer in site. Her arrows however, were left behind. His blood red eyes scanned around him, frantically trying to find her. 'Where could she have gone? Could she be preparing to attack? But where...'  
  
Inuyasha and the rest also realized the disappearance of Kagome, though she was not very far.  
  
"I believe it will end Naraku...but you are the one to go first" Naraku swiftly turned around at the sound of her voice, which still held its sweet tone, but more firm. There was Kagome, a pink light completely filling her eyes, engulfing her hands, and her body. An inexistent wind blew her hair about her in a wave of black, like a cape billowing in the wind.  
  
Inuyasha sensed something powerful coming and his instincts were screaming to run to the side; and he listened. Across the clearing was where the others sat, watching the scene as intensely as he.  
  
"No" Naraku's low, deep voice said. 'This is unreal' He stared into the pink void that was Kagome's eyes. The light hurt to look at, but he simply could not take his eyes off of her. Closer and closer she came, the same little speech replaying in her mind 'Sango's family...Miroku's hand...Inuyasha and Kikyou's betrayal....'  
  
'My dreams...have come true' He was scared, terrified for the first time in his life. Naraku was not scared when he spent countless days on the cold floor in a cave, bandaged up. He was not scared when he faced those millions of demons about to devour him. He was never scared of battling Inuyasha. And yet, here he is, scared of a young girl, with a pure soul.  
  
Backed up against the floor, Naraku in his regular form, put up his last bit of energy to fight Kagome. She was unfazed by his attack but began pressing her pink glow onto his force field. Small cuts began to form on her hand, and blood began to spill, but she just bit her lip and continued to push.  
  
'I can't give up'  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, as he got up from the floor. He was trying to go help her. Tetsusaiga in hand, he began to walk over to the battle, clenching his teeth from pain. 'I'm coming, just hold on' He didn't get far, before a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. One look down to it showed the tip of a sharp arrow.  
  
Turning around, he came face to face with Kikyou. He completely forgot about his previous mission, and stared only at his former love.  
  
"Come to me, now Inuyasha. It is time"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Forget her Inuyasha! Come with me! Don't you remember your promise?" He nodded, while making his way over to Kikyou.  
  
Kagome was bleeding from her hands once again, but she made no cry of pain. Naraku was almost out of energy, and soon she would be able to fulfill the task so many before her could not. "No" Naraku cried once more, as his barrier fell about him. 'I have lost'  
  
Kagome put her hands over his heart, and looked into his tired, red eyes "Death would be to good for you...I know it" Kagome lit her hands up once more, and engulfed Naraku's body in a pink light. He was prepared to scream, to cry out in pure agony just as he did when Kikyou purified his arm with her arrow.  
  
But he was in no pain. He cracked open his eyes, and looked to the kneeling form above him, glowing brightly. His feet began to turn to dust, and his legs were beginning to disappear. 'Why do I not feel any pain?'  
  
This was how he pictured it in his dreams, but the pain he felt was not there. Kagome's eyes were still pink, and she looked as she did before...angry. Then why was she showing...was it mercy? Did it not seem like she would show none?  
  
His legs were completely gone. "But maybe..."she said to him "You may be able to redeem yourself in another life" Naraku closed his eyes, and disappeared.  
  
But before he did, he said "At least, for now, I can sleep"  
  
The light and wind surrounding Kagome vanished, as she feel to the floor on all fours.  
  
The Shikon Jewel, now purified, lay next to her hand on the ground, reflecting the light of the early morning sun. The pieces around her neck began to glow, calling out to its other half, yearning to be completed once more. She was about to grab it, when a harsh wind blew the fragment out of her nearby reach.  
  
She looked up ahead of her, where Sango and the rest sat wide eyed, wondering what to say and do. Kagome followed there line of vision, and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha, holding on to Kikyou in the mist of a large wind storm. The end of an arrow was visibly sticking out from Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
What should, or could Kagome do?  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, getting up from the floor. Her skirt flew against her thighs, while her shirt and hair flew about her in every direction. His closed eyes opened, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His golden orbs were void of anything. Their lids drooped down, and it seemed that he was mustering up much strength just to keep them open.  
  
Kagome tried to fight the hard winds, and was making some progress. 'Will I be able to make it in time?' But what could she do if she did make it?  
  
It seemed she wouldn't find out, for the pair began going under.  
  
It felt like ages, but it was only hours since breakfast time, and Sesshoumaru could not find Yuna anywhere. He asked his servants, but they seemed to find silence and a nervously shaking head a good enough answer. She had told him, after quickly eating her meal, that she had a training session and would not be around for sometime.  
  
"You worry too much, Sessie. I wont get caught again...I'm not going far." She had told him in high spirits, though it did little to please him and calm his nerves. Well, it was only a short while since they had been reunited after that terrifying experience. Why would she want to go train so quickly? When he inquired about this, she had an answer for it also.  
  
"I feel a bit shaken, and I do not want the insecurity of knowing I was weak enough to be captured" That was said over 2 and a half hours ago. And so begins his search. Why would she be gone for so long? Even though training sessions usually lasted for about 3 hours, he began to worry when he went to check up on her in the dojo, and found it empty.  
  
That with the silence of the palace staff has added to his ever growing wonder of where she could be. Lord Sesshoumaru made a right turn down another corridor which led to the garden in the back of the palace. He made his way towards it, guessing Yuna decided to train out doors in the forest.  
  
Stepping out into the light, Sesshoumaru blinked at the invading bright colors of the flowers around him. Bees and other insects were swarming around them, trying to gather nectar. The pollen swam around his sensitive nose, but his demon blood prevented him from having any type of allergies.  
  
He did not take more than a couple of steps, before a small figure, mumbling to itself, became visible over the clouds of flowers.  
  
The small toad demon named Jakken, unaccompanied by his usual burden Rin, straighten up at the sight of his master. 'Oh no! I am sure to get in trouble this time!'  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! How nice to see you outside on such a lovely day!"  
  
"Where is Rin? Are you not supposed to be watching her out here?" The toad minimized under his stare.  
  
"Yes...but you see Lord Sesshoumaru, the child is very difficult...a-and she is very insistent in what she wants to do..." He began fiddling with his staff, trying to find the right words. "Spit it out Jakken" Sesshoumaru patience was wearing thin, as it usually did with is retainer.  
  
"Well, she wanted to go into the woods, milord, to play in that stream...and, well, see I didn't want to get my new robes wet that you graciously paid for...ahem, yes, well, she...went off on her own and I could not find her."  
  
His eyes became slightly red. Grabbing Jakken by his 'new robes' he hoisted him up to his eye level. "You let her wander off in the forest? You incompetent fool! I ask you to watch a child and you fail at such a simple task!" Sesshoumaru let him drop.  
  
"I am sorry My Lord! This Jakken is unworthy of your worst punishments!" Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe and calmed down. The latest stress on his shoulders was beginning to take its toll. "Head back to the palace, now. I shall find her"  
  
And with that, the toad ran away.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who now had another reason to search the woods, walked off into the dense trees. His senses were open, taking in every sound and smell for miles around. Still, no sign of Rin or Yuna.  
  
The trees seemed to close out the sun and get closer together as he ventured further. He even had to talk out Tolkijin and began slicing through the brush. Suddenly, the sound of running water filled his ears, and he knew he was by the stream. Slightly changing his course, he ran off.  
  
It took about a total of 2 minutes before he came to the running water, where the scent of Rin lingered in the air. His nose told him she headed across the water, into the trees beyond it. So that was where he was headed.  
  
He didn't walk far before a disturbing sound filled his ears; sobbing. It was barley above a whisper, but there was a sound of a child crying. His paced quickened, and he pushed his way towards the sound.  
  
Somewhere inside of him, he knew that crying was from Rin.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, closing in towards the voice. The part of the forest he was now in was quite different. 'I have never been here before...' But he did not waste his time musing on his simple thoughts. He picked up his pace.  
  
About a half a mile away from the sound, Sesshoumaru ran into a problem. He was running with all his might through the trees, when suddenly he was rebounded by an invisible force. Shot back 20 feet, he regained his compositor and studied the force field.  
  
At once he recognized the ki signature. 'Yuna'. Usually, her force fields only kept out demons; she found it humorous for humans to unknowingly disturb her training, and how she would 'accidentally' react, claiming she was simply surprised. He never bothered her about this, for he seemed to always be an exception and was allowed to pass.  
  
But not this time.  
  
Why could this be? 'Perhaps she is so engrossed in her training, that she doesn't realize it is me she is blocking out' Yes. That was the only logical answer he could find to her strange sense of privacy. But it did not matter to him. Sesshoumaru could easily break through.  
  
With a crack of his energy whip, the force field opened a temporary hole. He passed through just in time, because the opening was closed in a matter of seconds. As soon as he entered, new sounds and scents filled his being. Yuna was defiantly here.  
  
Yet once more, the sound of sobbing grew louder, and he decided to follow that first. He ran through the trees, jumping rocks and avoiding small cliffs here and there. The closer he got towards the center of the energy, the louder the sobbing became.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally got a fix on the scent of the crying; it in fact was Rin. 'Just beyond here...' He pushed aside a collection of thick thorn bushes, emerging unscathed into a beautifully bloomed area. Among the bright flowers, which somehow grew in the dark woods, was a small bundle of shaking clothes.  
  
He advanced on the bundle, which shivered under his touch. "Rin?" his smooth voice called. She turned her head up immediately, recognizing the voice. She jumped up so quickly that he didn't even get a good look at her, and she threw herself around his neck.  
  
She sobbed softly into his robes, muttering nonsense words. The great Demon Lord allowed her to lean on him for comfort, waiting for her to collect herself and speak. When this time came, he told her "Let me look at you Rin"  
  
Somewhat unwillingly, she pulled away from him. What met his eyes was a small, beat up child. Rin was sporting a fresh black eye, bloody lip, and what seemed to be an entirely bruised body. Sesshoumaru began to shake with rage. He just barley chocked out "Who"  
  
Rin's eyes, which no matter what circumstance always held a bright gleam, looked down. "Tell me Rin, who did this to you" She simply pointed to a collection of trees in the distance.  
  
Deducing that the culprit was there, he turned back around. Sesshoumaru did not want Rin to see what he was going to do to the creature, but he very well could not leave her alone. So he formed a white cloud at her feet, and told her "Go back to the palace and let Jakken attend to you. I will be back later"  
  
She nodded, and began ascending towards the sky.  
  
Once she was out of view, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the area Rin pointed to. Who could it be? And where was Yuna, and why did she not help out Rin if she was here? Perhaps Yuna was hurt too...  
  
Without another moment to waste, he walked forward...  
  
'I can't just let him go now...now after all we have been through' Kagome was too preoccupied with her struggle to shed tears. Inuyasha was in the arms of Kikyou, who began to form a white light at their feet. Try though Kagome might, she could not keep up with the pace of the swallowing light.  
  
'I won't make it! I won't be able to grab onto him, not let him go!' With these words in her head, Kagome's struggle weakened. Never before did her spirit break in times of hardships, but here she was, and her spirit was failing her. Maybe it was because Kikyou still had a part of it.  
  
Whatever the reason was, Kagome weakened. The white light engulfed Inuyasha and Kikyou, and the wind began to die down.  
  
With the winds weaker, she was now able to run. Kagome got to where Inuyasha was previously standing. All that was there now, was a small crater in the earth.  
  
Kagome jumped into it immediately, unable to fight back her tears any longer. "Inuyasha!" she cried, and began to dig into the earth.  
  
Her nails were filled with dirt and mud, and the brown substance began to stain her clothes and knees. Kagome's hair was whipping in the dirt, the midnight locks spoiled. She continued to dig.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried loudly once more. But she softly said "Don't leave me..."  
  
The group, now gathered around the hole in the ground, looked down upon Kagome with sorrow filled eyes. They missed their friend already, but they grieved for the one still here even more. The monk, the demon slayer, the neko and the kitsune cried silent tears.  
  
Sango, who had grabbed onto the jewel as it flew back to her during the wind storm, was holding it in her grasp. Where her strength came from to move over to the ditch was unknown; the same said for Miroku.  
  
They felt that they needed to be there for Kagome, though they could do nothing but look on as she continued to dig.  
  
Tears made clean paths along her dirtied face, as Kagome dug with her hands. Why she was doing this, she did not know. 'Its my fault...I should have tried harder...if I wasn't so weak...Oh Inuyasha...."  
  
Suddenly, her digging came to a halt as her fingers came in contact with a hard substance. She whipped her eyes and sniffled back her tears, as she pulled out of the ground the object in her way. Tetsusiaga.  
  
Miroku, who was steadily recovering from the poison and injuries thanks to his medicine, gasped as he watched the old, beaten up sword be pulled from the ground. The group looked on with wide eyes, wondering how or why Inuyasha's sword was left behind.  
  
Kagome held it in her hands, looking at it as though it was Inuyasha himself.  
  
When she unsheathed it, it did not transform; she didn't expect it to. And what she didn't expect either, was the silver grey mist that came out of Tetsusiaga's sheath. The mist swirled above her hands for a moment and then entered her mouth. Kagome unbeknownst to what was happening waited to see if the mist would some how cause her harm.  
  
Slight warmth filled her body, and her heart seemed a little bit fuller. What can this be?  
  
"Your...your soul, Kagome" a small, quiet Shippo piped up. Kagome turned her sorrowful eyes upon him, and nodded slowly in agreement. Her soul was back inside her.  
  
She sheathed Tetsusiaga, and stood up slowly.  
  
Kagome looked above her into the eyes of her companions. Sango was the first to speak, trying to shed some light onto her woebegone friend.  
  
"Well Kagome, you have your soul back completely. Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
She did not answer right away, but simply looked down at the sword in her hands. "Then why do I feel so alone...so empty....so betrayed?"  
  
His bare feet made no sound on the forest floor, which help give him the benefit of a surprise confrontation. Sesshoumaru pushed aside branch after branch as quietly as he could, approaching the heart of the forest, and the center of the ki.  
  
Anxiety was building up in him, but he kept his slow pace. Minutes passed and he did not make a sound, all the while traveling until he came to a water fall. There was a large river at the end of the fall, surrounded by trees on either side. There was no light, no sign of life, and no sign of Yuna or the supposed invader.  
  
His nose, however, told him different. A strong scent was coming from behind the waterfalls, and although he could not put his finger on it, he decided to go check it out any way. Forming a small, weak impermeable force field around himself, he stepped through the water and into a cavern.  
  
Water dripped from the moss covered ceiling, splashing on the clean perfection that was Sesshoumaru. He could not count on stealth any longer, for there were puddles covering the floor and there was no way to avoid them. So he simply walked through them, following the winding corridors of the cavern.  
  
It was about 10 minutes into the cave before he came upon the last camber. He saw the firelight reflecting on the cave walls, and was sure that was where the inhabitants were. Trying to regain his stealth approach, he tip toed around the corner.  
  
His golden eyes widened at what he saw. It took a while for him to realize what he was witnessing, but when it hit him his orbs narrowed and turned blood red.  
  
Yuna was there, although she was not alone. She sat upright and naked upon an equally naked Haru, black wings spread across the floor. The rocked back and forth together in sync, while Yuna cried out in short, passionate gasps.  
  
They seemed so preoccupied with their love making, they failed to notice the demon lord, watching the entire scene. A small growl was admitted from his throat as he watched Haru's clawed hands roam his property. That small growl was just enough for them to turn their heads, shocked at who they saw.  
  
Yuna got up immediately, but did not bother to cover herself. Her green eyes turned to her lover, who looked back. He did not look as scared as he should have. This bothered Sesshoumaru, for the demon general should be frightened of his commanding officer; but he was not.  
  
Haru was watching Yuna, waiting for her to make the first move. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" her voice drawled out. Yuna got up into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Truthfully, my plan was for you to find out later on...I bet that brat of a girl told..." She seemed to smile as she thought of Rin. "I thought my punishments were enough to keep her quite..."  
  
Sesshoumaru was stiff; he could not believe his ears.  
  
Yuna began to walk slowly over to him; Haru stayed behind, holding his scythes in a menacing way. Sesshoumaru's hand went automatically to reach for Tolkijin, but Yuna was a step ahead.  
  
She called out for the sword with her powers, and it came to her hand. "Oh, now Sessie...we wouldn't want any of this now would we?" her voice held mocking. Yuna's naked form continued toward him; Sesshoumaru stood still, preparing for a battle that seemed would come.  
  
"I guess our plans for power shall be moved up, Haru." The demon general smiled as Yuna looked back to him. Sesshoumaru had heard enough.  
  
He was fast, but Yuna was faster. Her head whipped around and her eyes were glowing violet. She shot the Demon Lord back against the hard cave wall. Sesshoumaru was being flattened against the force of her mind, and soon enough the walls began to crumble underneath his body, making his outline evident on the stone.  
  
Yuna seemed to find this not enough, so she sent mind crushing waves at him; Haru was evilly chuckling in the background.  
  
Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to cry out in pain, as the force seemed to crush his mind. He was an inch from unconsciousness, as he slid down the side of the wall. He was looking at Yuna through half open eyes.  
  
Never before has he felt so alone...so empty...so betrayed...  
  
He closed his eyes and his world went black.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Fox- yay! I fought that evil inspiration napping bug! Though I think I could have done better on this chapter, this was all I could squeeze out of me...im terribly sorry for it and its long delay...though I hope you like it all the same...I know the spelling is terrible, I just cant find the will to go back and check it...maybe in a day or two ill fix it...who knows....  
  
Innyubabe4e- well, besides that, the whole story line did a big turn! I never saw that coming...!! At least we know why Yuna was beating up Rin...to keep her affair a secret...but what does she mean about their quest for power? And poor Kagome! And idiotic Inuyasha...  
  
Fox- I know...well this is just where the real story begins...I just did all of those other 8 chapters to get rid of characters that people might ask where they are in the story....but now I can say proudly they all died! Woo hoo!  
  
Innyubabe4e- yay tourture and violence!  
  
Fox- lol yepp....soo please all you readers out there...help me wn back my inspiration and review! Review like this stry depended on it! 


	10. A Call For Unwanted Help

Possessed By Love  
  
Written by: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers: For those...ahem... "Extra special people" out there, who haven't figured it out from the past 9 disclaimers that I don't own Inuyasha, let me make it simple.... Inuyasha...Me. No Owning....  
  
Fox- wow have I been tardy on this update or what? Well, my muse left me, so I was stuck in a tiny, little, month long slump...no problem...well, for all those who give a damn, here is chapter 10!  
  
Innyubabe4e- and this is it! The moment you all have been waiting for! They finally meet!!  
  
Fox- How so, you ask? Read on, my dear, loyal fan fiction readers, and find out!-  
  
Chapter 10: A Call For Unwanted Help  
  
The blackness began to consume the blue tint that was the sky at the horizon, as the yellow orb disappeared over the edge of the earth. 'It seemed like it happened ages ago...but it has only been a few hours' She sighed as she pulled her sleeve over her forehead, wiping away the sweat that had collected there. Kagome settled down on a rock, putting Tetsusiaga and her large yellow backpack on the ground at her feet.  
  
'I must have traveled miles.... I hope the rest aren't too worried' Kagome had left the rest of the group as soon as she gave up on her dig. She had sat there, in the small crater for about an hour, trying to come to terms on what had occurred. She tried to find a way around her grief, sorrow, and blame, but nothing could change her view on the matter.  
  
Sango's pleas, Shippo's cries and Miroku's reasoning couldn't penetrate her mind. After she finally got some kind of hold on herself, Kagome had climbed out of the crater, clutching Tetsusiaga as though it was her life support. Not bothering to brush off the dirt that had collect on her, she made her way across the clearing to her bag.  
  
Looking at the spot Inuyasha had previously occupied, tears stung the corners of her eyes, and Kagome quickened her pace to collect her things. "Kagome..." Shippo's small, sad voice had called out to her "Where are you going" She had quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
Mustering up a smile she turned towards him. "Away Shippo. I just...have to get away right now" Kagome flung the yellow bag over her shoulder, smiled weakly one last time, and turned away. "Kagome!" Sango had cried, tears now running down her face "You might get hurt...."  
  
"I'll be fine" She turned around again and set of to the west, towards the slowly falling sun.  
  
'And this is where my feet have taken me...to the middle of nowhere' Sighing, Kagome recollected her things, and began walking, figuring she could get a little more ground before it was time to sleep. Her mind was scrambled with billions of thought, possibilities, and what ifs. She was lost in her own head, unsure of her surroundings.  
  
But she was suddenly brought back to reality once a cold chill ran up her spine. Looking around to see what had caused it, she noticed she had walked through a slowly fading, violet barrier. "What have I walked into?" Kagome wondered aloud. Figuring that there was only one direction to go, she kept walking.  
  
Not to far into the dense part of the forest, another chill fell upon her, yet it was different somehow. It did not run up her spine, or through her chest, it was through her hands that she felt the vibration. Looking down, she noticed Tetsusiaga, slightly glowing in its sheath and pulsating. "What's happening to Tetsusiaga?" A strong sense of direction suddenly fell upon her, and Kagome could not help but follow its strong pull.  
  
It led her through thick brush (though there seemed to be a path previously trodden on that she followed), and to a small opening filled with beautiful flowers. The sword began to beat even harder, and she followed Tetsusiaga to another clearing in the forest. Here was a waterfall; glistening in the bit of moonlight the trees would allow passing. The sound of the crushing water was soothing, but Kagome did not dare dawdle and postpone the call Tetsusiaga was making.  
  
Strangely enough, it was pulling Kagome towards the falls. Forming a glowing pink barrier, Kagome stepped through the rushing water. Emerging on the other side, she found herself in a cavern full of tunnels. Not sure where to go first, she trusted Tetsusiaga's sense of navigation and followed its pull.  
  
Kagome walked through the dark, mold crusted tunnels, keeping her eyes peeled for some light in the seemingly endless abyss. Then,a small glimmer of light began to illuminate in the darkness. With every step, Kagome's heart began to beat faster, filled with anxiety and fear. What could be here, of all places?  
  
What force could have called Tetsusiaga to it? Should Kagome trust the sword she held in her hands, or grab hold of some solid reasoning, turn around, and continue safely on her journey to god knows where.  
  
One more turn around the bend, and she would be by the source of the light.  
  
Mind made up, Kagome looked down to the shimmering sword, fingering the rusted black hilt, and walked forward....  
- - -  
It was so cold.  
  
Never before has the temperature here drop so low. Well, she was never in this part of the palace before, was she? Perhaps it was always this cold, and she never knew about it. 'No...' she thought to her self, curling up into a ball in the corner 'It's only cold....because of her'  
  
Yes, that had to be it.  
  
Because of her, the devil in a blue dress. Never before had she experienced such hatred for someone. From the very first time she saw the evil bitch, she knew. Those eyes, those emerald eyes so filled with evil, she knew. She knew that nothing would ever be the same. He, her savior, was blinded by the law of the land, and also by something she was surprised to see from him.  
  
He was blinded by love...or some fake form of it.  
  
But, no, he could not be blamed. Everyone makes mistakes.  
  
'But he never did'.  
  
Well, there is a first time for everything. And now, due to his tiny moment of un awareness, of ... (dare she say it?) stupidity, she was stuck here. Alone and cold.  
  
Wiping away tears and some dried blood on her face, the child looked up from her head down position. Was it here, in this cell, where she would wait for someone that will never come? Will she die here, simply holding on to hope?  
  
This in grime, bones, and blood.... was her hell.  
  
Not one window was set into the stone wall to shed some light in the dark room. Not a small window in the tall cell door either. Will she be able to breathe? Questions about her future bombarded her mind. When, and if, will she eat? Drink? But she pushed aside her worries to worry about her lord. Is he as cold and hungry as she is now? Perhaps, he is in a cell right next to her, and she doesn't know it?  
  
It wasn't even an entire day, and yet the girl had thought it to have been eternity. It had started off just as terrible as now, but he saved her that time. A wave of relief had washed over her, once he touched her. She thought everything would be o.k.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
No sooner had she reached the front gates of the palace, upon a mighty two headed dragon, had everything went into disarray. An even stronger one washed that wave of relief away; a tsunami of fear and terror.  
  
Over the horizon she saw her, the devil, coming towards the palace, accompanied by a dark winged angel who once served her lord.  
  
The rest was a blank, and she woke up here, in the dungeons of her lords palace.  
  
Rin, though try as she might, could not find one good thought to come and claim her mind in the cold cell. 'Oh, Lord and save your Rin' Her mind was plagued once again by her father like figure.  
  
Was he o.k?  
  
' I am sure he is...'  
  
But then why has he not come, and how can he let the devil run his palace, take his throne?  
  
'I am sure there is a good reason...'  
  
But she could not fond one solid reason, to ensure what she hoped to be true. He must have been defeated.  
  
'But he never looses...'  
  
Rin began to cry, for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Cease your whining, you pathetic child"  
  
That voice.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the shadowed outline of Yuna. The cell door, which was only partly opened, shielded the thing she held in her hands from view. What could it be?  
  
"Here. I believe this thing belongs to you"  
  
Yuna threw the heap across the cell, where it fell down to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson blood in its wake. Rin crawled over to the bundle, and found that it was none other than Jakken.  
  
"Jakken..." she chocked out in a parched voice. Yuna seemed to look satisfied, locked the cell once more, and turned away.  
  
The soft sound of her feet disappeared, and Rin laid Jakken's bruised head upon her lap. "Oh Jakken, what shall we do without our Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Well, at least she wasn't alone anymore. Only Cold.  
- - -  
The light was coming from a quickly fading fire, set off centered in the cavern room. The red light only reached so far , leaving the corners darkened.  
  
"Nothings here"  
  
Relief flooded through her blood for a moment. Nothing was here. Perhaps Tetsusiaga was wrong? Then something got a hold of Kagome. 'Tetsusiaga would not pulsate with out a reason...would it?'  
  
That's hen the sword began to glow again. This time, however was different. In the darkest corner of the room, a red-ish glow formed. Every beat of Tetsusiaga was equal to that of the glow. 'This is it'  
  
Kagome cautiously approached.  
  
The glow from Tetsusiaga sustained, and so did the red light. What Kagome saw made her stop in her tracks, no more than a foot away from the red glow. It was emitted from Tensiega. The brother sword of Tetsusiaga was strapped to its wielder, who was unconscious and bleeding.  
  
What should she do?  
  
"Ses...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out in a slightly wavering voice. No response. 'Should I help him? What if he wakes up and kills me... But he's hurt... I have to do something'  
  
Kagome kneeled down on the hard floor, and was immediately startled to find she was in a pool of blood. She was shaken, but did not waver from her mission. Many strong voices of reason where shouting at her, telling her that he was an enemy, that he can kill you in an instant, and this was just a suicide act.  
  
Pushing Jiminy Cricket aside, Kagome reached out and touched the demon's face, moving the white bangs to the side. Sighing heavily, Kagome knew what she must do. She took Tensiega, Tolkijin, and Tetsusiaga, put them on the floor together, and began ...  
  
In the corner, Tensiega and Tetsusiaga slowly dimmed out in unison, their job completed.  
- - -  
The water in the pot finally came to a nice boil, and Kagome began to add the instant ramen, and then turned her attention to the resting Taiyoukai to her left. He lay on her sleeping bag, naked from the waist up, save for the bandages wrapped around his torso.  
  
"The blood is seeping through again, I think I have to change them soon."  
  
The young girl took the bowl with hot water, dipped the cloth, and put it across his crescent marked forehead. Taking another cloth, she began to wipe the dry blood off of his ivory skin.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day Sesshoumaru had a calm, easy face. Perhaps he always looks like a baby when he sleeps."  
  
The boiling water called her attention away from his face and shook Kagome out of her dream world. She had to admit, though never aloud, he was gorgeous. She stirred the ramen one last time, and turned to her large yellow knapsack. She pulled out some bandages and gauze, and crawled over the motionless body of Sesshoumaru. Was it her imagination, or did he seem more rigid?  
  
Ignoring her senses, she began to unwrap the blood tainted bandaging.  
  
It all happened in a split second.  
  
Before Kagome could even move the wrappings, Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. Blood red eyes were in the sockets of golden ones. 'Just like Inuyasha...he couldn't control his demon rage...can he?' She was answered immediately.  
  
Despite his serious injuries, he shot up from the ground. Wrapping his hand around Kagome's throat, he lunged over the fire and pushed her hard against the far cavern wall. The hot pot filled with ramen was spilled on the floor, but that was the least of Kagome's problems.  
  
She tried to pry his hand off her neck, but he was far too strong. His eyes held such anger, as she had never seen. His white fangs were bared to her, and his breath was coming out short and ragged. A non-existent wind seemed to be playing with his white hair, accentuating his demonic appearance.  
  
Kagome's breaths were coming up shorter, and she began to feel faint.  
  
"Yuna!" Sesshoumaru screamed in her face, pushing her harder into the cold stone. She thought this would be her end.  
  
Through streaming eyes and parted breath, she was able to choke out "I...I'm....Kagome"  
  
End Chapter 10- sorry its short, but I needed to end it here! Evil cliffy hehe  
  
Fox- I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks...I had no insparation for it. But, I hope it keeps you wondering all the same.  
  
Innyubabe4e- eek! Will he kill her? Dun dun dun! Only the next Chapter will tell!  
  
Fox- yep! **And the only way you'll get the next one is if I get 3 reviews**! That's it! I actually demanded some...I hope it works! ( i hate it...it sounds like i'm begging...but i dont want to continue this unless people want me to....i was actually thiking of stoping...lol)  
  
Innyubabe4e- im so proud....and you better not quit!  
  
Fox- well I want to take this opportunity to thank some of my reviewers of this story:  
  
Mediaminer-  
  
Kalabash- always thea! Luv ya!

Innyubabe4e- of course

Dah88

Silver

Bunnybreath

Winter Blossom/Yuki Sakura

Short Poet

Lady-anheleta-of-darkness  
  
(I think I recently posted this stry on other sites, but I cant remember at the moment, so im sry if I 4 got any one!)  
  
Fox- well, hope you are craving for the next chapter! Remember... I need 3 reviews!


	11. By Any Other Name

Possessed By Love  
  
Written By: Foxflame  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha.... lets go with the plain and simple disclaimer for this chapter.  
  
Fox- I'm back and better then ever! (ahem, not really. I am dead sick with a virus and half dazed, and using every once of strength I possess to write this!) Well, here I am with the next chapter! I got some nice reviews and got inspired. See what a little ego boosting can do to a writer?  
  
Innyubab4e- And in your case, you need all the boosting you can get!  
  
Fox- Why I outta....  
  
Innyubabe4e- :Blows a kiss:  
  
Fox- :Slaps upside Innyubabe4e's head:- Now then...let us recap like always shall we? Since my cousin is a little woozy I shall do the honors. Here is the check list of what happened recently.  
  
-Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou. Check  
  
-Kagome blamed herself, is heart broken, has her soul back completely now. -Check  
  
-Tetsusiaga did not go down with its wielder, and Kagome now holds it.- Check  
  
-Kagome left the group to clear her mind, while the others do god knows what. -Check  
  
-Yuna has thrown Rin into a cold cell with an unconscious toad demon (Jakken), and Rin is very upset. As she should be.- Check  
  
-Kagome found Sesshoumaru hurt, and being the little saint she is tried to help him until he turned demon (er) and is now choking her to death. -DOUBLE CHECK!  
  
Innyubabe4e: :Now awake: To quote myself "Yay torture and voilence!"  
  
Fox- We all caught up, my little ducklings? good. Now on to Chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11: By Any Other Name  
  
Kagome.  
  
A foreign name rolling off his tongue. Never before has it graced his lips; that is, until now.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
Effort beyond reason was used to say that name. At this moment, his mind was not his own. Sesshoumaru has fallen victim to his own demonic side.  
  
Who was this Kagome? And how did she get here? Was she somehow sent by Yuna to kill him off?  
  
"Kag..ome"  
  
The red in his eyes started to fade, and for the first time since he had awoken, his vision was clear. 'This must be her' the reason inside his head said. Against the wall, with his only arm to her throat, was this Kagome.  
  
At once he recognized her.  
  
'That wench my half- brother travels with' Slowly, he came to his senses as he tried with all his might to suppress the demon anger he held. It is a hard thing, to suppress your inner self, but he tried with everything he was.  
  
Kagome noticed the easing of his hand around her throat, and the golden hue return to his eyes. Her dangling feet touched the stone floor, as she was eased down from her high position. She knew what had just occurred, though not for what purpose. Why was he so angry? What caused his demonic side to come out?  
  
Kagome recognized the symptoms, for she had witnessed them before. Whenever Inuyasha was away from Tetsusiaga, his demon side emerged, making him unreachable in his mind. How ever, it seemed the Taiyoukai had some sort of control over himself.  
  
She stared blankly at his retreating form, wondering what his next move would be. Would he strike her again? Another though crossed her mind, as Kagome's eyes traveled down Sesshoumaru's chiseled form.  
  
'How is he even moving with those injuries?'  
  
In a moment her question was answered. Sesshoumaru clutched his sides, and fell to the floor on his knees. Looking down at his hand, he noticed the blood tainting his skin. His ribs, though wrapped in bandages, were bleeding.  
  
It hit him all at once. He had just realized he was injured, and how he came to be. Here he was, the Taiyoukai of the West, being aided by his half brother's woman. Is this what love does? His love of Yuna lead him to the cold cave he is in now.  
  
Does love only cause the rise and fall of those subjected to it?  
  
Kagome noticed the glazed look in his eyes. He was thinking about something painful, probably adding to the ache in his body. She flew to his side immediately, though her better judgment told her not too.  
  
'I can't just stand to the side as he doubles over in pain'  
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musing by the warm hand of Kagome upon his shoulder. Startled by the contact, he turned to her face and growled low, before falling backwards onto the sleeping bag beside the fire.  
  
Withering in pain, the demon lord submitted to the girls gentle motions of removing his blood stained bandages.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, girl?"  
  
Kagome stopped unwrapping the bandages and crawled the short distance to her bag. While keeping her eyes unfocused she rummaged through her bag for some clean bandages and disinfectant.  
  
"I am helping you, Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
Though not sure why, he was very perplexed by her answer. It was obvious what she was doing, but one thought plagued him still.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He closed his eyes and pain, and listened to the miko crawl over to his side. Though he allowed her to touch his bare flesh, he growled at the contact all the same. She removed the bandages completely before beginning her answer. "You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you"  
  
Kagome began applying the brown bottles contents to some spare bandage in her hands. Before she could apply it to the open wounds, she was questioned further.  
  
"And tell me, wench, how you came to be here. Surely my half brother.." Her breath stopped short "...would not have allowed you to be here alone"  
  
"This may sting Sesshoumaru" Kagome left off her polite ending and pressed the liquid to the cuts on his side.  
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth in pain, clutched Kagome's arm with a firm grip and screamed "What the fuck do you think you are putting on me bitch!"  
  
"I warned you" Kagome said sternly, yanking her arm away. She began to apply more to open areas, and Sesshoumaru bit his tongue. "And my name is Kagome, remember? Not bitch, not woman or wench. Kagome"  
  
She pressed the bandage down a little more firmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to face the opposite wall, where he caught sight of his swords, and the one he had coveted for a long time. 'Tetsusiaga is here and Inuyasha is no where to be found? Could she have stolen it from him?'  
  
He felt vulnerable without his swords, though he did not need them. His instinct was to grab their hilts in battle or in danger, but they were out of arms reach now.  
  
"Return to me my swords, wench"  
  
Kagome finished wrapping his torso, and turned around. "My name is Kagome." She walked over to the pot on the floor, and picked it up. Luckily, some of its contents were saved form the spill. She began to spoon some for both of them into a bowl.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to get up and get the words on his own, but was stopped by a gentle yet firm touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't move, you will hurt yourself more"  
  
He looked into her dark brown eyes. Just a moment ago her voice was cold when he did not call her by her name, and now it was filled with concern and warmth. He did not understand such actions, but dare not inquire about it. He did not want to seem like an ignorant fool.  
  
"You can not command this Sesshoumaru"  
  
She simply ignored his statement, and gestured him to eat his food. "The fact is you are hurt. Moving around will make the pain worse, as you might have noticed."  
  
Sesshoumaru was never so confused. Here he was, this girl's enemy. He almost killed her, on more than one occasion, and she still helped him while he was in pain. She didn't even ask for his, Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the West's, respect. She had demanded it.  
  
No one has ever perplexed him more.  
  
"I didn't poison that food you know" She smiled sweetly at him, once more gesturing him to eat. Why he complied, he did not know, but he picked up his bowl and began to eat the contents within. Though he would not say it, he enjoyed it very much.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
Kagome looked up from her bowl. "Which one?"  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
She turned her eyes to the swords. "Tetsusiaga began pulsating, and it led me to you. It seems Tensiega called for help"  
  
She returned to her bowl, acting as though such behavior was natural for the swords. Many more thoughts and questions plagued the demon lord's mind, but once more, and as expected, he kept quiet.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question"  
  
Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were on the swords, turned them to the beautiful girl at his side. When she saw he made no objections, she began.  
  
"I don't know if you remember, but when you were choking me, you called out a name. Yuna, I believe. Can I ask who she is?"  
  
"You can ask, but I don't have to answer" His voice seemed more bitter then usual.  
  
Kagome realized she hit a soft topic, and ceased the conversation for now, leaving them to their own musings. Though Kagome busied herself with cleaning, Sesshoumaru was left to let his mind wander, and unwillingly on his part, it wandered to non-other then her.  
  
Yuna.  
  
What is she doing now? 'Fucking that bird I bet.' The anger inside him began to rise once more, but he controlled himself.  
  
Try though he might, he could not get the image of what he saw hours ago out of his head. How can he forget? There she was, the woman who he actually had feelings for, perched upon another.  
  
Sure those feelings that were aroused by her were not much, but it was the most he has ever felt in his life, and decided that he could not do with out the small warmth in his heart. But as quick as that warmth came, it left.  
  
Those clawed hands, hands that were not his own, roaming the perfect body of Yuna. Cupping her breasts, teasing her flesh, and her body, which responded under the touch. The touch that which not his. Her voice, which cried out in passionate gasps; sounds that were not caused by him.  
  
Was it the sex that angered him?  
  
'No...' It was the betrayal. For the first time, he began to trust. It was like a hunted fox that begun to believe that the world outside his hole was safe, but before he could stick his head out into the sunlight, the predator pounced on him and cornered him back into the darkness.  
  
It was over before it begun.  
  
Anger began to boil under his skin. He wanted to throw something, anything. The only thing in reach was the bowl, which he grabbed. Before he could hurl the object against the wall, it broke under his firm grip, shattering glass everywhere.  
  
Kagome was immediately by his side, wondering what could have caused the disturbance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?"  
  
He gritted his teeth and did not reply.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Leave me alone, woman!"  
  
Kagome seemed crest fallen for a moment, but was averted from his cruelty to her by his hand. "You hand...a piece of glass is in there. Here, let me help."  
  
Moments later, his hand was bandaged and cleaned.  
  
Kagome was about to leave his side once more, to do what ever would occupy her hands, but Sesshoumaru stopped her. He couldn't be left to muse in his mind, or he might grow enraged once more.  
  
'Anything...just say anything' He racked his mind to find the words to speak to her. She sat there, next to him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
'She is the only thing that will help me keep my mind straight for the time being... I must find something to talk about...'  
  
And that is when his eyes fell upon Tetsusiaga. "Tell me, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
For the first time, he saw fear in her eyes. What was she hiding?  
  
Kagome tried not to look into the golden eyes of the one before her; eyes so like his. 'Inuyasha...' Tears brimmed her eyes, as she choked out a few words, though her voice was calm.  
  
"He is no longer here"  
  
She turned around and headed for the tunnel out of the cave. "I am getting fresh water..." "What do you mean? Explain yourself. I believe I have a right to know where my own half brother is, do I not?" He interrupted.  
  
"...for some tea. I'll be back shortly" And she walked away.  
  
He let a sigh escape his lips. His only occupier was gone.  
  
As though it were a waterfall waiting to splash over a mountain, Sesshoumaru's mind went straight to the thing he most wanted to forget.  
  
"Yuna"  
  
That name. If only another name passed his lips, he might have been able to bear it. But her name will always leave a scar on his heart.  
  
'Perhaps' he thought ' by any other name, it would not hurt as much.'

-------------------------------------

The silk sheets wrapped around her warm body, as her midnight locks cascaded over the end of the bed. Slightly worn out by previous events, she began to close her eyes and enjoy the peace around her.  
  
'All of it is mine now'  
  
Yuna smiled, letting a fang grace her bottom lip. Everything had gone according to plan. Though the plan was taken care of earlier than expected, it happened exactly as she had wanted it too. Now she had control of the Western Lands, had a mate who she could rule with an iron fist, and bend to her will.  
  
He complied with her every wish. Made love to her when she demanded it, never questioned her about anything, and was always there to make a good face for her. In these times, it would be frowned upon not to have a male in a young woman's life.  
  
It seemed everything was falling into place perfectly. There was only one more matter to take care of, and unfortunately, that matter was not a small one.  
  
It was the matter of satisfying her greed.  
  
'The western lands are not enough...'  
  
A soft click echoed through the large room, and a trolley was pushed in. A small squeak emitted from the revolving wheels, as a small servant pushed the golden item across the room.  
  
The servant took no notice to the naked general lying next to the new head of the Lands, and went around the large bed. He kneeled down and whispered "The items you requested, My Lady"  
  
Yuna, still draped in the white, silk sheets, reached over and pulled the top most scrolls off the trolley. The servant, taking the hint, left his new Master.  
  
She laid out the open scrolls before her, looking down on each one with a smile on her face. "Soon..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly she straightened her spine in surprise, as small butterfly kisses found their way up her back. Once they reached her shoulder, the kisses proceeded to her neck, where Yuna gladly leaned into them.  
  
"What are you looking at, love?" The rough voice of Haru inquired.  
  
"Take a look and see..." His dark eyes looked over her shoulder to the maps before him. "Each one is a detailed map of the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Lands." Yuna explained.  
  
Haru chuckled softly and kissed Yuna's shoulder. "Where did you get such details? This shows every weakness in each land."  
  
Yuna smiled evilly and said "I had a loyal servant of mine go out and map out each land for the past year. I have been waiting a long time for these. Do you know what these maps mean, love?"  
  
Haru nodded into her bareback. "With these maps....We can take full control."  
  
Yuna turned around and kissed him deeply, allowing her tongue to enter his warm mouth. Pulling away, she whispered into his lips "Prepare your army, we leave for the Eastern Lands in a few days." She kissed him lightly once more. "If we cut off the North from the South, they will not be able to ally each other, and victory will be ours. All of Lands will be at our mercy"  
  
Suddenly, Yuna turned Haru over, and began kissing him savagely.  
  
The silk sheets fell to the floor, along with the scrolls.

------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like an eternity to Sesshoumaru, but Kagome returned with the fresh water she gathered from the stream. Pouring it into a clean pot, she held it over the fire and began to wait for it to come to a boil in silence.  
  
Sesshoumaru was glad he had something to watch and distract him, and was content just watching the miko fidget through her belongings and move around the cave.  
  
She finally realized she had not cleaned the glass from the broken bowl, and went to the job straight away. While kneeling beside him, Sesshoumaru caught a smell of her for the first time. He expected her to smell disgusting, as most humans do, but she didn't.  
  
'Lavender'  
  
It was a heavenly and intoxicating scent, and he was slightly angry when she left his side. 'I must have a concussion' he thought. 'These disgusting thoughts of a clean human are plaguing my mind, and they must stop now'  
  
Glancing around the cave once more, his eyes fell upon Tetsusiaga again. He remembered he was not totally satisfied with Kagome's previous answer as to what happened to Inuyasha. 'As though I care...'  
  
But curiosity got the better of him, and Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Woman...Kagome" He had to play his cards right if he wanted answers. She looked up at him, slightly smiling at the fact that he used her name.  
  
"Yea, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked up immediately and tears that were just brimming her eyes fell over and spilled down her face. 'Why does he want to know...?' She thought.  
  
"He...isn't here anymore. He left us.... he left me" 'Why am I even telling him this?'  
  
"And where exactly did he go?"  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes with her clean uniform; she had changed and bathed earlier that day. "Does the name Kikyou mean anything to you?" Sesshoumaru seemed slightly puzzled at such a question, but answered anyway.  
  
"The miko who my half brother fell in love with?"  
  
Kagome visibly clenched her teeth. "Yea her...we were battling Naraku...about a day ago...."  
  
At once Sesshoumaru was alert and listening carefully. "We, Inuyasha and the rest of us, were attacked by him, the real Naraku. Before he came however, she...Kikyou... had come to take Inuyasha with her"  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on the ground. 'Why am I telling him this?!' she questioned again. The truth was, it was good to speak and get this off her mind, for it was all she was thinking about. And luckily for her, Sesshoumaru was an excellent listener.  
  
"She didn't get to finish her job, because we all had to go into battle. After I purified Naraku...."  
  
Sesshoumaru, who spoke in an unbelieving voice, cut her off. "You mean to tell me, you were Naraku's downfall, and not Inuyasha?"  
  
She nodded her head and continued. "Kikyou brought Inuyasha back to hell with her. He was finally was able to keep his promise"  
  
'So Inuyasha is gone for good? Tetsusiaga is now open...' Though in truth Sesshoumaru could have done without the sword, he wouldn't mind having another weapon under his belt.  
  
'And Naraku has been defeated at last, by non-other than this miko...is she that strong? Perhaps I should be more cautious around Tetsusiaga..'  
  
That sword would defiantly help him in his battle against Yuna. He had already formulated a plan. Once he recovered, he would carefully make his way towards Yuna, and tear her limb from limb with his bare hand.  
  
The thought of her death enticed him so much that is hand clenched into a fist. Kagome, who had ceased her sobbing, looked at the concentrated look up Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
'Is he angry with Inuyasha and Kikyou? Why would he be?'  
  
She just stared on and wondered. "Sesshoumaru...are you alright? Are you in pain again..."  
  
"I'm going to kill her...." He muttered, tightening the hold he hand on his own hand. The bandages wrapped around it, to stop the bleeding the broken glass had caused him, were cutting of the circulation to it.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. They held such loathing and hatred, as she has never seen before. He never even gazed upon Inuyasha in such a way. 'Who can this woman be, to cause such a strong man such agony?'  
  
Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who is Yuna?"  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
( I have a strong feeling I for got something, so I might fix this chapter up. I just want to post it)  
  
Fox- Wow...for me that was a long chapter. So, what you think? Does everyone hate Yuna or what?  
  
Innyubabe4e- yes, I say kill her.  
  
Fox- tee hee. Well, you say killing everyone off is the answer to everything, so I wont take your word for it. Lol. Well I want to take this opportunity to thank the last chapter's Spdsgirl- here's the update! Jasmine fields- yes, I had to leave a cliffy....it would be a good story with out one! Dah88- Yu'll have to keep reading to find out what will happen! I updated as quick as I   
  
Pheobemoon- thank you! Megan Consoer- I will right many more chapters, and thanks for your love! Jasmine Fields- again? Lmao thanks a bunch.  
  
Fox- ahhh I love reviews! They give me the strength to write! Well, I shall be off now, tootles. Please READ AND REVIEW! 


	12. Everything Means Nothing

Possessed By Love

Written By: Foxflame

Disclaimers: I don't own nothing…the shirt on my back, not mine. The computer I am on. Not mine. Inuyasha…well, you see the pattern don't you?

Fox- Hey. I am back for another chapter! The last 2 chapters, I don't know, but I really didn't care for them. So I hope I have better luck on this one. Wish me the best, because I am making this up as I go! And I am very sorry for such a delayed update. I had a writer's block. For some reason, this story has been giving me a lot of those. Any comment or suggestions would be great!

Innyubabe4e: Slaps forehead in a stupid gesture: Dear god. We have an incompetent writer on our hands. This story is headed down hill.

Fox- I am not incompetent! I am just….just….not.

Innyubabe4e- Oh, I see. You're just, not. That brings things into perspective.

Fox- Moving on….

Innyubabe4e- Yes, moving on. The reason we are here is…

Fox- As stated before, to bring you the next chapter. Last time, we left Sesshoumaru and Kagome in their home away from home, the cave. Discussions were taking a turn for the worse, once Kagome asked about the mystery of Yuna.

Innyubabe4e- Also, the mega bitch was planning out the war she would start, hoping it will result in her being the supreme ruler.

Fox- Well, lets not dawdle any more….on with Chapter 12!

Chapter 12: Everything Means Nothing

The shuffling of feet was the only sound that rebounded through her head. The night was deathly still, and the creatures that usually inhabited the area seemed to have settled down for the time being.

Sango almost found her self yearning for the comforting voices of her old companions, but stopped the thoughts as quickly as they came. There was no need for tears.

Taking a deep breathe, she looked up at the night sky ahead of her, watching the stars, hoping to find something, anything, among the constellations. She noticed the monk beside her was also stargazing, with a dazed look upon his handsome features. Perhaps he was in deep thought as well.

The young kitsune was curled upon Kilala, who walked at a steady pace behind the rest. Sango was feeling empty; a feeling she thought would have disappeared with the collection of the jewel shards.

Kohaku was finally at peace, and with Naraku dead, Miroku's wind tunnel was sealed forever. Then why was she so troubled? Oh yes, the fact that her closest friend was in pain, and her other condemned to rot in hell forever.

She dropped her eyes from the sky, and contented herself with looking down the steep hillside. Where exactly were they headed? Sango did not know, nor did she care. However, Miroku seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

'I will ask later' She was too tired to find her voice.

As the group climbed higher up the mountainside, her thoughts wavered once more. It was only a short while ago that she watched the form of Kagome head away from them, and she did nothing to stop her.

She had let her walk away. God only knows where she is now or whom she was with. Was she hurt? Though Kagome has proved over and over that she could take care of herself, Sango could not help but worry.

Another sigh passed her lips.

'Kagome will find us when she is ready to return' Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. What if Kagome completed the jewel, and returned home? Surely she knew, once the jewel was completed that its power would only allow one trip…a trip to the future.

'But Kagome would not leave without saying goodbye…would she?'

Sango was more troubled then when she began her musings. The ground beneath her feet flattened out, and they began on a well-trodden path. Something occurred to the demon slayer as they passed through the woods.

'This looks all too familiar'

She glanced over at Miroku, who had a small smile playing at his lips. He was up to something, and by the looks of it, he was anxious to get wherever they were headed.

They cleared the small cluster of trees and found themselves on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast lands. Sango gasped in amazement at their location.

She looked instinctively to her right, and her brown orbs widened in surprise.

"Miroku…"

"I just thought," he started, putting a comforting arm around her "that the best place to be at the moment, was home"

----------

She would get bored of him.

She knew it was inevitable. In times like these, it was hard to keep someone for a long period of time, and this man would be no different. She was just about done with him, but decided against disposing him.

'He is too valuable at the moment…but once all is done, he will mean nothing'

Yuna wrapped the silk sheets around her naked body, and made her way quietly out the bedroom door, leaving the tired out Haru in the bed. She walked through the large corridors, heading wherever her tired feet would take her.

'He will mean nothing….nothing…' she kept telling herself. Nothing. "That cursed word…" she whispered into the night. "My whole life , everything, could be summed up as nothing"

Yuna found herself on the garden balcony, overlooking the land that was now hers. "Is this land nothing as well?" Never before has she been so troubled. Why was she feeling like this?

She disposed of the one thing…one man…who was in her way to power. The field was clear now. But why….

'Him' her conscious yelled 'You actually have some regret. For one reason or another, he showed you love, and you spat in his face'

"Yet, I do not care what becomes of him…" She tried to convince herself.

Emerald orbs shot across the land, as a small flicker sparked somewhere in the corner. Far off, she could barely make out a mountain side, with a sparkling waterfall flowing over the edge.

Was he eyes deceiving her, or was a light glow emitting from the waves?

'Its your tired mind…' Yes that had to be it. Why else would there be signs of life so far away from the villages?

'That place is vaguely…'

"STOP!"

She turned on her heels and marched away, infuriated. "He continues to haunt me! That area was where he was finished! He is not alive!"

A shoji door slid open and an elderly frog demon stuck his head out "Yuna-sama? Is something the matter?"

She turned now violet eyes onto the old soul, and blasted him through a wall. "Everything is fine. Everything is going according to plan, and I do not have any regrets."

She walked away, leaving the rubble in her wake.

"I have no regrets, no feelings, nothing"

--------

"She was…everything…"

Such a strong response with such little words. Kagome continued to stare at the form in front of her, not quite sure what to do. Should she speak? What would she say?

However, he continued on. "She came to me, bearing the will of her deceased father, who was the ruler of a small island of the Western coast. It read that she should seek the hand of the Western Lord's son, and my father's signature was there."

His face contorted into a grimace. "So.." Kagome found her voice "You did not love her?"

He did not respond.

"Over time…I grew accustomed to her, and the little warmth she provided. More warmth than I ever felt in my life" Why was he telling her this? He was never so open before. His mind screamed for him to come to reality and put his cold exterior back in place, yet his heart was crying out for some resolution and confession.

"Being accustomed is not love, Sesshoumaru"

Golden orbs met brown, as Sesshoumaru pondered over what she had said. It all came to him, like running into a brick wall. Flashes of his past came to him.

His father, standing proud and erect on the palace wall, bathed in the light from the moon, turned his head over his shoulders to look down upon his son. The young inu-youkai looked pleadingly at his father, his eyes asking questions his voice could not.

"This is our secret son. Men of honor do not tell secrets. Understand?"

Young Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, slightly glad his father trusted him with his secret.

The secret, however, was not one he would have kept, knowing the outcome. His father had been sneaking off to meet with the human woman he grew to love, leaving his grieving son in his wake.

That was the second time life had been unbearably cruel to him.

The first was when his mother died. She was the only one who had ever shown the young lord affection, and she was the first one in his life to leave. Never again did those happy emotions come to him.

Not even a slight spark of the same warmth his mother gave him returned, until Yuna.

That first night, after their first passionate intercourse, did the warmth return. He did not care how or why it was there, but it was, and that's all he needed to know. He soon grew accustomed to a small tingle on occasion.

"But being accustomed is not love, Sesshoumaru"

Those true words burned like a white hot knife.

"If only I was told earlier, miko."

He looked over at her, and noticed that she seemed quite angry with him. "Then stop your pathetic act and get over it"

A small growl came into his throat. "What did you say, woman?"

Kagome's tone did not change " You are broken hearted over nothing. You, Sesshoumaru, simply lost a leisure you grew accustomed to having. Loosing that little leisure has made you upset, because you know you will not have it again. You did not care if it was genuine, as long as some comfort was involved"

She stood up from her spot on the floor, and glared down at the demon lord at her feet. "You are hurt, Sesshoumaru, it is no lie. But you are not broken so stop acting like it."

Tears found their way to her eyes as she made her way over to the cave entrance. "You shall not speak to me like that miko"

Sesshoumaru sat up, to find the pain had subsided greatly. "If only…" Kagome's small voice said "you knew what it was to_ truly _loose everything"

--------

The previous, sorrowful thoughts escaped her mind as her pink shaded eyelids widened with the view before her. There it was, just as she left it. Slightly crumbling and deteriorating, yet still strong, was the thick wooden gate that surrounded the once thriving village of demon slayers.

"Sango, let us get inside so we may rest" Miroku's voice awakened her from her trance, and she nodded her approval.

Their weary, aching feet led them to the front gates, and the houshi began the task of opening them, when a voice flooded the air.

"I can't go in there. This place…so many memories. There is nothing left in their but sorrow"

Miroku turned around slowly, to view the woman behind him. The moon was playing light tricks on her midnight locks, reflecting an eerie blue glow, and shadowed and accentuated her curves. But what the light shown upon most was the moisture trailing down her soft face.

"Please, do not cry. I did not wish you to feel this way. I know how terrible this must be for you, but please, trust me when I say this is for the best." Miroku's violet eyes shown into hers, and Sango could not help but trust him.

"I thought I left this place for good. There is…nothing…"

Without thinking, Miroku wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear " My dear Sango, you are wrong."

She pulled away from the embrace and looked at the floor. Miroku would not stand that, however, and gently put his finger under her chin to make their eyes meet.

"Behind these walls, inside this village, is everything"

He grabbed her hand, and together they went inside.

'Exactly how I left it' Sango thought, as her eyes took in the torn village. The windows were still broken, the wooden homes broken and destroyed. And yet, in the corner of her eyes, she saw something, which was not tarnish.

Rows of raised dirt, littered with dead flowers, still remained in tact. The bodies of her villagers were at peace and in order.

Sango let go of the comforting hand she was unknowingly gripping tight, and headed to a small flower bush by the gates. She silently picked a few yellow budding, flowers, and laid a couple on each grave.

Miroku stood over her crouching form, and said, "Come rest, for tomorrow we start anew"

End Chapter 12

Fox- I know it isn't the greatest, but I tried If I am lucky, I will be able to produce another chapter shortly. Review for me 3!

Innyubabe4e- I am surprised, my oh so clever Fox, that you even got around to finishing this chapter, what with that other story you are working on….

Fox- Silence fool! I am not sure what is happening with it yet. I must see if I can even begin it

Innyubabe4e- Apologies! Well, until next time mi amores! Don't forget to take showers, brush your teeth, view the new Inuyasha episodes on Cartoon Network, and review of course!


End file.
